A Friendly Love
by luckyducky516
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have always been best friends. But what happens when they fall in love? Rated T for swearing and alcohol use.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

* * *

Percy Jackson was sitting on the stairs of the school eating a blueberry pop tart, and waiting for Annabeth Chase. Percy and Annabeth have been best friends and neighbors since they were eight years old. In fact, Annabeth is Percy's only friend; the other kids hate Percy, and like to pick on him. He has messy jet black hair, sea green eyes, tan skin, and he is little and scrawny. Percy is sweet and friendly, and there really is no reason why kids shouldn't like him. Well that's what Percy thinks to himself every day.

Annabeth however is liked by everyone, and has many friends. The only thing she gets teased about, is the fact that she is friends with Percy. Lucky for him though, Annabeth doesn't care about what they think. She knows that Percy might be kind of slow and annoying sometimes, but she also knows how sweet and loyal he is.

Annabeth and Percy know each other better than anyone, they spend every day together, and they always know what to say to make each other feel better when they're sad. They tell each other everything, and have no secrets from one another. They truly are best friends.

Today they are starting sixth grade, and had agreed to meet at the front of the school. Percy by some miracle was there on time, early even. And he was waiting for her patiently. He was not known for his punctually.

Percy was still waiting for Annabeth thinking about how cute she was becoming, when his thoughts were interrupted by Luke.

"Hey Jackson… what are you thinking about?" Luke asked.

Luke is Annabeth's other best friend; he has sandy blond hair, blue eyes, is handsome (according to all the girls,) and is a year older than him. Luke can't stand Percy, and picks on him constantly. He humiliates him every chance he can, and tries to make Annabeth not be friends with him. He is very sneaky and clever, so Annabeth doesn't have a clue about what he does. Percy is not a rat, so he keeps it to himself.

"Why do you care what I think about?" Percy said rudely.

"Oh I don't… trust me. I just find it fascinating, that someone with no brains can think." Luke said and laughed.

"Go to hell Luke! And don't be so fascinated. You're a brainless moran and you have the ability to think. Well at least I think you do, I can't tell with how dumb you act."

Luke got angry and walked in front of Percy "Annabeth isn't here to protect you, so watch how you talk to me freak."

"I'm not afraid of you Luke! If you want to hit me than do it, I don't need Annabeth to protect me!" Percy yelled standing up to Luke.

Luke is bigger and stronger than him, but he didn't care. He was not afraid of getting beat up. He was used to Luke beating on him, so what difference did it make if he hit him again. Maybe he could even get lucky, and land a good hit on that stupid little face of his.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Annabeth asked suddenly appearing.

The two boys got startled, and stepped away from each other. They turned their attention to Annabeth, who was frowning at them. Percy couldn't help but noticed how pretty she looked. Her shoulder length honey blond hair was loose and had princess like curls, her tan skin was as flawless as ever, and she was wearing blue jeans and a grey blouse, that really brought out her beautiful stormy grey eyes.

"Of course we weren't fighting. We were just discussing who was taller; and Percy got mad because I'm taller than him." Luke said flashing Annabeth a perfect smile.

"Isn't that right buddy." He said grabbing Percy by the shoulder, and pulling him in for a friendly sideway hug.

Percy shook off his arm, and stepped away from him." Yeah we weren't fighting." He said.

Annabeth looked at them skeptically. She knew Percy was mad, and by the look on his face, she could tell he was about to punch Luke. But Luke looked so handsome and friendly, that Annabeth had to believe him.

"Percy… you know Luke is older and therefore taller, why would you get mad. You're so weird sometimes." Annabeth said turning her scowl into a smile.

"He is weird, i was telling him that maybe i could help him out this year. I can take him under my wing, and make sure nobody picks on him." Luke said walking over to Annabeth.

Percy hated Luke, as much as Luke hated him. When Annabeth is around he acts all sweet and charming, but when Annabeth leaves, he uses Percy as a punching bag. It has been that way since Percy moved into the neighborhood.

At first Luke was hardly around and was nice to Percy; so he thought that they were friends. But the moment they were alone together, Luke began bulling him.

"Luke… that's so sweet, I'm sure Percy would like that." Annabeth said and gave him a hug.

Luke smirked at Percy while he was hugging Annabeth. He knew that Percy was going to say no and look like a jerk in front of her, while he was going to seem sweet, and as if he were trying to be friends with him.

"Thank you Luke, but I don't care if people think I'm weird." Percy said giving him a fake smile.

Annabeth frowned, she knew his smile was fake and was disappointed in him. She always wishes that they would get along, Luke always tries, but Percy is just not for it. At least that's what she thinks. Annabeth admires Luke, and has a huge crush on him, so she believes the best of him.

Before Percy came, Luke and Thalia were all she had. Annabeth felt neglected and unwanted by her father and stepmother, and she ran away with Luke and Thalia. Luke and Thalia took care of her and they became like a family. Sure they got caught a few weeks later, but they got really close while they struggled to survive on their own.

After they got caught, Thalia was sent to live with her father and stepmom, and Luke became distant and didn't talk to her that much. Then Percy came along and he was always there for her, he convinced her to talk to her dad and stepmom, and give them a chance. She listened to him, and now she is close to her family.

Annabeth didn't like Percy at first; he was kind of stupid, sarcastic, and always challenged her when she said something. Annabeth has always been smart and has a wisdom that is beyond her age, and she was not use to people questioning her, so she didn't like him.

But Percy was funny and could be smart when he wanted to be, and she thought his bravery was commendable. He was little and scrawny, but he stood up to all the bullies that picked on him. Sure she had to save his butt a few times, but he always managed himself pretty well in the fights he got in.

He slowly squeezed his way into her heart by being goofy, nice, loyal, and sweet. Percy was there for her when Luke wasn't, and they became best friends. But she understood that Luke was depressed, and she was always going to be there for him.

"Percy, Luke is trying to be friends with you. Why can't you just accept his help and be friends with him." Annabeth pleaded.

"It's okay Annabeth, if he doesn't want me around I understand. I really just came out here to see if you needed a tour around the school, since you're new." Luke said sweetly.

"That would be great! Thank you Luke." Annabeth said happily.

"How about you Percy…do you want to join us?" Annabeth asked.

Percy thought about going along just to be with Annabeth. But the way Annabeth had asked with too go; it sounded like she wanted him to say no, so she could spend time alone with Luke.

"No it's fine, I already know my way around the school, I'll be okay." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled at him gratefully. "Okay, I'll see you later in class and at lunch. Bye Percy." She said, then walked away with Luke.

Luke turned to Percy before he left, and clearly mouth the words. "Later you little bitch." Percy was so mad he wanted to hit something; Luke always manages to make Annabeth either mad at him, or ditch him for Luke. And it was happening more than usual lately; It was better when Luke would just ignore her most of the time. Sure she was sad, but at least she spent time with Percy.

Recently Luke has taken more of an interest in Annabeth; they have known each other for a long time, but he never spent a lot of time with her. When he left elementary and started middle school, he would hardly even say hi to her. But during the summer he was always around her flirting, and Percy hated it.

He made being around Annabeth almost unbearable. With Luke picking on Percy every time she turned her head, and making it look like Percy started the whole thing. He would not leave them alone for a second, and Percy spent the past summer on his own mostly. And it seemed like Annabeth didn't even miss him.

He misses the days when he and Annabeth would sit around all day watching movies and eating junk food, and go to Montauk beach with him and his mom for the weekend, or when they would go to Coney Island and ride the carnival games till they vomit. Now all she wants to do is be around Luke.

She's his best friend, but now he feels like he is losing her. She doesn't come to his house that much anymore, or sneaks into his window at night to keep him up until 2 am, talking about her problems and other random things.

He wonders if she talks to Luke about her problems now, or if she sneaks into his window at night. He shuddered at that thought. For some reason Percy thinks that Luke, would try to make her do more than just talk to him.

Percy was walking around the school fuming and glaring at everyone. He was not in the mood for nobody's bullshit. He saw a lot of familiar faces that would pick on him, but today they didn't bother him. He was walking when suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A boy who stumbled to the floor yelled.

"Oh shoot… I'm sorry dude." Percy said and helped the boy up. He had messy dark hair, brown eyes, and olive skin. He was little and scrawny like Percy, so he assumed he was twelve like him.

"It's cool… so where's the fire?" The boy asked amused.

"What… there's a fire." Percy asked looking around franticly.

"Wow… no, there's no fire. I was kidding with you; I just said that because of how fast you were going." He said in between laughter.

"Oh yeah… anyway, my name is Percy Jackson." Percy said feeling embarassed.

"I'm Nico Di'Angelo, nice to meet you." Nico said. They were silent for a while, just standing there awkwardly.

Finally Percy couldn't take the silence anymore, and started talking to him. "Are you in sixth grade to?" He asked.

"Yeah, what classes do you have?" Nico asked.

They quickly looked over their schedules, and notice they had almost every class together. Percy and Nico were both happy they would have someone to talk to in class.

Nico and Percy got along immediately; they started talking about stuff they like and other things while waiting for the bell to ring. Nico was telling Percy that he was new in town, when they notice Luke and his other friend Ethan Nakamura, picking on a boy.

The boy was gangly and skinny, had curly brown hair, and a bad case of acne. He was walking with a limp, and was trying to get his crutches that Luke and Ethan were dangling above him.

Percy got mad, he hated bullies and it didn't seem right to pick on this kid. He looked truly terrified and so helpless, that Percy stepped in.

"Leave him alone Luke!" Percy yelled.

They both stopped and turned their attention on him. Luke and Ethan just laughed, and continued to keep the crutches away from the boy.

"Why don't you make us Jackson?" Luke sneered while keeping the crutches away from the boy in front of him.

He got bored so he threw the crutches at the boy, then he advanced on Percy. Ethan saw him and did the same thing. Percy knew he was going to get stuffed into a trash can for sticking up for this boy, but he was glad he did. Luke thinks he can do whatever he wants to everyone, because nobody ever tells him anything.

"Why don't you ever pick on someone your own size?" Percy said.

"You're right… and guess what. I think you're my size." Luke said. "What do you think Ethan?"

"I think he is your size, mines too actually." Ethan said.

Then Luke pushed Percy against the lockers, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Percy struggled against him, but Luke was to strong and had him in a tight grip.

"I think we should stuff him in a trash can like the good old days." Ethan said.

"That's a great idea." They then lifted him up; Luke by the arms, and Ethan by the legs. Percy was struggling and yelling every bad word he could think of, in hopes that a teacher would come out and stop this. He didn't want to smell like trash on his first day of school. Suddenly Ethan got pushed, and Luke got hit on the head with a crutch. They dropped Percy, and turned to see Nico and the boy with the crutches glaring at them.

"Leave him alone!" Nico yelled. He was little and scrawny, but his glare was very intimidating.

Percy got up and rushed over to their side. Luke and Ethan watched the three boys with amusement, than they threw their heads back in laughter.

"Don't tell me these freaks, are your back up Jackson." Luke said laughing.

"What if they are?" Percy said.

"Well I feel sorry for you; they look more pathetic than you." He said still laughing.

"You're Pathetic you fucking bitch!" Nico yelled.

Luke stopped laughing and looked at him. "Don't talk to me like that you little shit." By now there was a huge crowed of kids gathering around them. Luke notice and started to calm down, he didn't someone telling Annabeth that he was picking on Percy and his friends.

"You little punks are lucky we're in school. But when I catch you outside of school, I'm going to beat the crap out of you three." He then walked away with Ethan following him.

"God those guys are jerks." Percy said.

"Yeah they are. I can't stand guys like them." Nico added.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. My name is Grover by the way." The boy with the crutches said shyly.

"No problem… and thank you both for helping me. I thought I was going to smell like trash for the rest of the day." Percy said.

"You're welcome, were friends now. And if they pick on you guys, they have to get through me." Nico said.

"Uhm… you mean; I'm your friend to?" Grover asked shyly.

"Yeah, we freaks have to stick together G-man" Percy said patting him in the back slightly. Nico nodded in agreement, he like Percy has never had friends. He really liked Percy as soon as he met him, and Grover also looked like a nice guy.

"Thanks guys, nobody ever wants to be friends with me." Grover said sadly.

Percy and Nico knew the feeling, other than Annabeth, nobody ever wanted to be friends with Percy. And Nico's only friend was his older sister Bianca.

"Okay enough with the sappy male bonding thing and let's get to class" Nico said as he heard the bell ring.

The Three boys had most of their classes together, and bonded more throughout the day. They got along really well, and soon they were joking around and talking like if they knew each other their whole lives. They had a lot in common. Like ADHD and Dyslexia, well except for Grover, he can read and stay still easily.

Percy introduced them to Annabeth, and she was happy he met these guys. Annabeth thought they were great and really liked them. Nico however, still couldn't believe she was friends with Percy.

"Dude, did you pay her to be your friend?" Nico said playfully.

"NO! Believe it or not she likes me. I'm awesome, in case you haven't notice." Percy said.

"Sure you are." Nico said sarcastically.

Annabeth like Percy expected, ditched him for Luke at lunch. But Percy at least had friends now, who he really enjoyed spending his time with. They were eating and joking around, when a really pretty girl with long dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin sat with them.

"Hey Nico, I just wanted to see how you first day of school was going." The girl said smiling at him. She looked at Percy and Grover and her smile got bigger.

"How cute Nico, you made friends." She said and hugged him.

"Bianca, shut up!" Nico said clearly embarrassed, trying to get away from his sister.

"Ignore my sister guys. She's weird."

"I'm not weird Nico! Anyway I'm Bianca. Nico's older sister." she said to Grover and Percy.

"Come on Bianca." A girl called from a table near theirs. She said bye to the boys, then went to join her friends at the other table.

"God my sister is embarrassing." Nico said.

"I think she's nice." Grover said.

"And hot." Percy added.

"Hey! No checking out my sister please."

"I was kidding." Percy said. But while Nico was not looking, he told Grover he was not kidding, and that she was really pretty. Grover nodded in agreement.

As time went by Percy, Nico, and Grover became closer than ever. Percy and Nico were the trouble makers; always getting in fights with Luke and his friends, and playing pranks. Like lighting a stink bomb in the cafeteria while everyone was eating lunch, hiding their math teacher's car keys, putting fake bugs in girls hair, and lighting bottle rockets in the crowed hallways.

Grover was the responsible one, always telling them not to fight, and that he thinks their pranks are a bad idea. They never listen to him though, and he ends up as their lookout.

Percy and Annabeth however, are becoming more distant every day. They barley talk anymore, and she spends most of her time with Luke and his friends. She is still his friend, but Luke is separating them slowly.

Whenever they have plans together; Luke invites himself to go with them; he ruins the night by starting a fight, and blames it on Percy. He tells Annabeth that Percy is rude when he tries to be friends with him, and Annabeth get angry with Percy and they fight.

Luke also convinced Annabeth, that Percy doesn't like her as much as he likes Nico and Grover. Annabeth is smart and shouldn't believe it, but Luke is a big influence on her, and she believes him. Annabeth is very territorial about her friends; so even though she's happy that Percy has other friends, she is also jealous that he spends more time with them.

* * *

Grover was alone by his locker, waiting for Nico and Percy to arrive. Luke and Ethan saw him, and decided to mess with him. "Hello freak, where are your stupid little friends." Luke asked.

"They're not stupid." Grover said.

Luke and Ethan laughed. "Oh… does the little freak get mad because I called his friends stupid."

"I'm not a freak."

"I think he's going to cry." Ethan said.

"Leave me alone!" Grover said. Luke just laughed and pushed him against the lockers.

"Give me your money, and I'll leave you alone." Luke said.

Grover reached into his pant pocket, and gave him twenty dollars. "Now leave me alone."

"Thanks freak." He then pulled Grover's pants down, humiliating him in front of the whole school. They left laughing and high fiving each other, while Grover struggled to pull his pants up. With his face tomato red, he ran to the bathroom.

Upon hearing what happened to Grover, Percy and Nico got very upset. They decided to do something to get Luke and Ethan back. Later that day along with the Stoll brothers, they sneaked into the gym while Luke, Ethan, and some other friends of his were taking a shower. They took all their clothes, towels, shoes, and cell phones leaving them barefoot, naked, and with no way of calling for help.

They also turned off the boiler and the water came out really cold. When Luke and his friends felt the icy cold water, they got out only to notice their clothes were missing.

"Where the fuck are my clothes!" Luke yelled.

"My clothes are missing to!" Ethan and the other guys yelled.

After giving up their search, they tried to sneak out of the showers. Percy saw them and pulled the fire alarm so everyone can see Luke in all his naked glory. Percy and Nico also made sure to get plenty of pictures, for anyone who missed the show.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of you freaks!" Luke yelled trying to cover himself.

"Yeah whatever, say cheese." Percy said and took more pictures.

Luke was mad, but he couldn't think of a way to get back at him. Beating him up wasn't doing anything anymore, so being the jerk that he is, he went and told Annabeth what Percy and his friends did to him. He however neglected to tell her, what he did to Grover.

Percy and Nico were sitting on the steps of the school, when they heard Annabeth yell. "Percy Jackson! I can't believe you did that to Luke." Annabeth yelled at him.

"I wouldn't have done it, if he hadn't humiliated Grover!" Percy yelled back.

"He didn't do anything to him, he told me what happened. Grover's pants were too baggy and fell on their own. You and Nico just misunderstood everything."

"And you believed him!"

"Of course I did, he would never lie to me."

"Wow Annabeth, I thought you were smart. But I guess I was wrong."

"Did you, of all people call me stupid? At least I know how to read." As soon as Annabeth said that she regretted it. She had Dyslexia as well and knew how hard it is, but she had better control of it than Percy did. She saw the hurt expression on his face and felt awful.

"Percy I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it"

"No you did mean it, and I don't care. I'm sorry for humiliating your precious Luke."

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something else, but Percy walked away from her before she could say anything. The rest of the day they ignored each other, if Percy saw her in the hallway he would turn the other way, and at lunch, they sat away from each other like usual. Percy however did notice that Annabeth glared at Bianca, when she went over and sat down a little too close to him.

* * *

After school Bianca, Nico, and Percy walked home, he was still upset about the fight with Annabeth, so he didn't talk very much. He usually goes over to Nico's house after school, but today he wanted to go straight home. When Percy got home he yelled. "Mom I'm home!" and went straight to his room. He opened the door and found Annabeth sitting on his bed doing her homework.

"Finally… took you long enough to get here seaweed brain." Annabeth said cheerfully as if their argument never happened.

"Yeah… I was with Nico. And didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Annabeth smiled. "But you are a seaweed brain, I only speak the truth."

"Yeah well… you're a wise girl" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed. "Really, that's the best you got."

"Yeah… considering I'm a seaweed brain." Annabeth laughed louder, got off the bed and walked towards him.

"Come on let's go help your mom, she's making cookies." She grabbed his hand sending a spark through it, and led him down stairs to the kitchen. It was normal for them to fight one minute, and act like nothing happened the next.

They helped Percy's mom make Blue chocolate chip cookies. Percy's mom is Sally Jackson she's a kind women who likes to adds blue food coloring to the dough, so they come out blue. She does that to most of the food she makes.

Sally does that to her food for two reasons. First Percy's favorit color is blue, and because Gabe, the jerk she was married to, told her it was impossible to have blue food. She decided to prove him wrong, and started adding blue food coloring to her food. She's not with him anymore, but she continued to do that because Percy really liked it.

Before Percy and his mom moved next door to Annabeth, they use to live with a horrible man who would mistreat Percy and his mom. After four years of living with that jerk, Percy and his mom finally got rid of him with the help of Percy's father. Percy's father tracked down Percy, and once he learned his son was being mistreated, he did everything possible to get him out of that situation. He gave Sally enough money for her and Percy to live without worries, and bought them the penthouse apartment they live in. They were able to leave, and now they have a comfortable happy life.

Percy's father is very rich, he owns many five star sea side hotels, and owns Atlantis cruise ship line.

When the cookies were done, they ate all of them and watched movies the rest of the day. They laughed and teased each other, while talking about all the mischief they got into when they were little. Annabeth stayed over for dinner, and her dad allowed her to spend the night.

Percy was happy that he was finally spending time with Annabeth, just the two of them. No Luke or Ethan, just him and her like they use to. They were watching a movie and since it was late, they fell asleep on Percy's couch snuggling together. Little did Percy know that soon their friendship was going to be very complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and alerted. It was nice to know my story wasn't a complete failure. And sorry about the Grammar errors, there will be many. The Grammar in this story is what happens when you don't pay attention in class.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympian. (Even though I wish I ****did, I love Percy) =D**

* * *

Chapter Two:

One month later:

Percy woke up to the music of SpongeBob Squarepants (**I do not own SpongeBob)** playing on his phone. He rolled over annoyed and turned off the alarm. "Stupid Nico, he needs to stop messing with my phone." He muttered to himself.

"Percy wake up. You're going to be late!" Percy's mom said from the other side of the door.

"I'm already up mom!" He told his mom and went to the bathroom. He quickly showered, got dressed, and went into the kitchen where his mom had breakfast ready.

"Good morning sweetie." Percy's mom said.

"Good morning mom." Percy replied, then grabbed five pancakes and a handful of bacon.

Sally laughed at her son's eating habits. "Percy, if you don't stop eating like a pig, you going to get as fat as Gabe."

Percy's former step dad Gabe, was an ugly fat man that had a greasy balding head, and always smelled like a mixture of liquor, cigarettes, and trash. When Sally met Gabe, she had just broken up with Percy's father, and was struggling to support a baby. Gabe was really nice and helpful to her, and she started too really like him. Sally is the type of person that sees people for who they are on the inside, and not just their looks. So she decided to give him a chance, and started dating him. He was really sweet to her at first, and he treated Percy like a son. Soon he proposed and she said yes, but that's when he let his true colors show.

He was cruel and abusive; he would mistreat Percy, and even hit his mom. Percy's mom tried to leave him many times, but he always found her. He would force her to go back to him with threats of hurting Percy, and she would go back with him because she was scarred for her son. He had once sent his friends to attack a neighbor, who kindly helped her and Percy. They mugged her and beat her really badly; and she almost died. Gabe was happy about that, he said she deserved it for keeping Sally away from him.

It wasn't until Percy's father found them, and got Percy away from Gabe for good, that they were able to live fear free and happy. What Poseidon did to Gabe Sally does not want to know. Even though Poseidon Seas left them, he loves Percy very much.

Percy scrounged his nose in disgust. "Eww… I would never get that fat."

"Continue to eat like that and not exercise and you will." Sally said.

"Wow mom you're right. Maybe I should join the football team or something."

Percy's mother smiled at him and nodded, before looking down at her food sadly. Her long curly brown hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing black jeans and a green blouse, and her blue eyes showed worry. Percy noticed his mom looked upset.

"Mom are you okay…you look worried. Did he find us?" Percy asked felling scared. He really didn't want Gabe back in their lives.

Sally immediately knew who he was talking about. "No sweetie, Gabe is out of our lives forever. Don't worry about him."

Percy sighed in relief. "Than what's wrong mom?"

"Well… it's your father."

Percy froze at his mother's words. Out of everything it could be, he never thought it would be his father. He never calls or writes, even when they first moved in to the apartment. he never bother to check if they made it okay. The only reason they know he's even alive, is because of the money he deposits into his mom's bank account. All his life Percy has felt anger towards his father; if he had stayed with them, they never would have gone through the hell that was Gabe. Sure he helps now, but he should have always done that, not just when he finds out that his son was being mistreated.

"What about him?" Percy asked coldly.

"He called today sweetie. He said he wants to be part of your life and get to know you."

Percy didn't know how to react. He was happy, but also mad. He ignores Percy all his life, and now wants to come in and be welcomed with open arms, Hell no. Percy was literally speechless.

"Sweetie are you okay?" His mom asked worriedly.

"Huh… uhm yes mom I'm fine." Percy said snapping out of his shock. "I just… don't know what to say. Do I have a choice; I don't think I'm ready to meet him." Percy admitted.

Sally gave her son a sad look. "Percy, he might wait a few years, but when Poseidon sets his mind on something, it's hard to convince him otherwise." She paused to let the information sink in.

"He wants you to live with him in Florida for a while. I tried talking to him, but he's too stubborn. He said he has a right to see you, and will take me to court if he has to." Sally said, her voice was cracking and she looked miserable.

"No! He can't do that. I don't want to live with him!" Percy yelled.

"I know sweetie, but we'll figure something out." Sally said more to herself than Percy.

"Doesn't he care about what I want? Who the fu-"Percy's mom gave him a warning look. "I mean, who does he think he is."

"Sweetie he's your father." Percy huffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't care! He lost the right to tell me what to do, when he walked out on us."

"Percy, he never wanted to leave you. He was going to marry me and be with us. But his wife got cancer and he couldn't leave her at a time like that. I was the one who left without telling him."

"Mom, please do something. I don't want to go with him."

"I'm going to talk to him again. Maybe he'll see reason and forget the whole thing. I've always been able to make him see things my way."

"You think he will?" Percy asked with big hopeful eyes. His mom nodded and he felt better.

"Don't worry about it Percy, I'll talk him out of it. Now get going young man, you're going to be late for school."

"Percy looked at the clock and his eyes widen. "Bye mom." He said then ran out the door.

* * *

Percy was walking to school when he saw Annabeth talking to Luke. She was acting different around him; she was blushing a lot and giggling, which was very unlike her. Percy rolled his eyes at the two.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy called out to his best friend. She looked at him and waved, Luke whispered something in her ear, and she blushed even more. He said bye to her, and Annabeth walked towards Percy.

"Wow… Luke must be really funny to have you giggling like that." Percy said.

"I was not giggling, and for your information he is funny." Annabeth replied.

"How can you like that guy, he acts all nice and sweet around you, but he's actually a jerk."

"What? Luke is the sweetest guy I know."

Annabeth defending Luke made Percy jealous. It was obvious that she liked him; he didn't like it the fact that she was his friend, and he couldn't even stand the thought of her being his girlfriend.

"You really don't know him if you think he's sweet."

"I have known him since I was six years old; I think I know him better than you do." Annabeth said starting to get angry.

"Well, did you know that he always picks on Grover? Me I can understand, but Grover is the sweetest guy in the world. You have to be a real jerk to pick on him."

"He doesn't pick on him. You and Nico just like to blame Luke for everything that happens to Grover."

"Let me guess, Luke told you that?" Percy asked annoyed.

"Yes."

"Why do you always believe him over me?"

"Please, Percy, don't start this again."

"I thought I was your best friend, Annabeth."

"You are. But he's my friend to."

"You always take his side, it's like you care more about him than me."

Annabeth stayed quiet, she was tired of having this argument with him. "Percy, maybe if you stopped being so rude and actually tried being friends with him, you'll see how great he is."

Percy shook his head in disbelief; he couldn't believe Annabeth was defended him so much. And she didn't even try to deny that she liked Luke more than him.

"You know what, keep your stupid friend, I'm leaving. When you see what a jerk he is, you're going to feel stupid for being a love sick moran."

He walked away feeling bad for talking to her like that; but he just felt so mad that she liked him so much. He was also tired of arguing with her; that's all they ever did lately, and it was always over Luke. It hurt when she believed Luke over him, and when she ditches Percy to spend time with Luke.

Percy knew than that he liked Annabeth as more than just a friend. And for the sake of his heart and friendship with Annabeth, he was going to keep his distance. He will always be there for her of course, just not so much anymore. She didn't need the drama of a jealous best friend.

* * *

*Two years later*

"Just put it in Grover." Nico said.

"Why don't you do it?" Grover asked.

"Because… I'm not as cool, and smart, and brave an-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever I'll do it. Stop sucking up." Grover interrupted.

Nico and Grover were at school waiting for Percy, and experimenting with Mentos and soda. Nico saw a video of two idiots doing the same thing, so of course he had to try it to.

"Sure, make the guy with the crutches do it, who cares if he gets hurt or anything." Grover muttered to himself, as he opened the candy.

"Remind me again why I hang out with you?" Grover asked.

"Because I'm awesome, now hurry up and do it. I want to see what happens." Nico said.

"What are you doing?" Percy yelled loudly from behind them. Grover got startled and dropped the soda.

"Damn it Percy! You messed up our experiment." Nico said.

"Sorry." Percy said not really caring.

Nico gave him an annoyed look. "You're not sorry, and you're buying me a new soda."

"Why are you late Percy?" Grover asked eating the candy.

"I got cornered by the ape and his friends, they were going to beat me up, but thankfully Annabeth appeared and asked to talk to him."

"I hate that guy. I thought that with him gone this year, we were finally going to get a break from him." Nico said.

"Nope, he found me at the bus stop the other day, and at the park he poured soda on me." Grover said.

"And guess what guys? We get to see him in school again in the fall, oh what a joy that will be." Percy said sarcastically.

"Did Annabeth see what he was doing to you?" Grover asked.

"No, and I don't care if she does."

Percy and Annabeth don't talk to each other anymore. After Percy decided to keep his distance from her, he couldn't do it. It hurt being around her, but it hurt more to not be around her. Now Percy wishes he had kept a distance, maybe then they would still be friends right now.

The fights between Percy and Annabeth got worse every day, they argued constantly and never had fun anymore. Last year on the last day of school, they got into the fight that ended years of friendship.

_*Flashback*_

_Nico was late for gym so he chose to skip it; he really wasn't in the mood for Coach Green's lecture, on the importance of being on time. Percy has heard it so many times that he knew by memory, he was the only guy who has heard it more than Nico._

_He decided to wait for Percy and Grover behind the gym; that's where they hang out when they ditch class, so he knew they would look for him there. He turned the corner and froze when he saw Luke and Ethan with some other guys. "Fuck." He said. They had already spotted him, so it was too late turn back._

_Luke had a triumphant grin plastered on his face. It was three days until Luke's last day in middle school, and he decided to humiliate Percy's friend one last time._

"_Aren't you going to say hi Nico?" Luke asked._

"_Hi…I have to get to class." Nico said trying to walk away slowly._

"_But class started a long time ago, and you just got here." Luke said as he and his friends surrounded him._

"_What do you want?" Nico asked rudely._

"_Well… the guys and I were talking about how funny it was when you and that bitch Jackson, stole our clothes." Luke said with an annoying sweet voice._

"_And we feel like we should show our appreciation for such a funny prank." As soon as he finished saying that, he punched him hard in the stomach. Nico doubled over in pain, than felt a bunch of kicks and punches all over his body._

_They laughed as they continued beating on him. "Isn't this prank funnier?" Luke asked then kicked him again. Normally Nico does well in fights, but he was getting beat up by six guys that were bigger than him. When they decided he had enough, they took his I pod and money then left laughing, clearly happy with what they had just done. _

_Percy was worried about Nico, he never ditches without them. He asked the coach if he could go to the bathroom, then went looking for Nico. He went behind the gym and panicked, when he saw Nico on the floor covered in blood. He rushed over to him and felt heartbroken to see his friend like that._

"_Nico, what happened?" He said and gently helped him up._

"_That bastard and his goons beat me up." He said than winced in Pain._

_Thankfully, Nico is tough for a little guy, and they didn't hurt him as bad as they could have._

"_Come on, Nico, let's take you home." Percy helped him walk, and together they left to Nico's house._

_When they left they didn't tell Grover, and he was waiting for them by the gym. Luke and Ethan saw him, and they went to pick on him._

"_Hey Grover, how's Nico. I hear he got beat up." Luke said and laughed._

"_He's fine. hi Annabeth." Grover said and looked over Luke's shoulder._

_Luke and Ethan turned to where Grover was looking at, and that's when he ran. Luke and Ethan quickly ran after him, for a guy on crutches he ran really fast. "Come back here punk!" Luke yelled after him._

_Grover ran as fast as he could but they caught up to him. They cornered him by the front of the school and there were no teachers in sight. "You think you're funny for tricking us freak." Luke said and pushed him against the wall._

_Grover got his crutches and started swinging them at him. If he was going down, he was going with a fight. Luke however caught them, and threw them far away from him. He grabbed Grover by the shirt and pinned him to the wall._

"_Hey, Luke, remember that dress Silena told me to give to my sister?" Ethan suddenly asked._

_Luke looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, what about it?"_

"_I have it here in my bag, and I think it would look great on Grover."_

_Luke smiled at his friend and nodded in agreement. "Bring it out so the little girl can wear."_

_Luke and Ethan carried Grover to the flag pole, forced the hot pink dress on him, and then they tied him up. Poor Grover was tied up desperately hoping that someone would come and help him before the bell rang. But he had no such luck, the bell rang and students filled out. And the cruel little bastards Instead of helping Grover, they laughed and took pictures of him._

_The next day when Percy arrived at school he was mad, he grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall, and then went looking for Luke. He spotted him talking to Annabeth and Ethan_

"_Hey Luke!" Luke turned, and was greeted with a hit on the face from the bottom of the fire extinguisher._

"_What the hell is wrong with you Percy?" Annabeth yelled. Percy heard her, but he didn't care._

_Percy hit him again on the head, and Luke fell to the ground dazed from the hits he got. Ethan snapped out of his shock and rushed Percy, but Percy quickly grabbed the nuzzle and sprayed him with the contents of the device. _

_After hitting Ethan and knocking him out too, he left ignoring the calls for him to come back. Annabeth ran after him when he ignored her._

"_Percy, have you lost your mind! Why did you do that to Luke?" Annabeth asked when she caught up to him._

"_He beat up Nico! And I'm tired of him picking on Grover! So right now I don't care what you think. You stick up for your friend, and I'm going to stick up for mine."_

"_You need to get over whatever issue you have with him and grow up!" Annabeth yelled._

"_I'm not the one with the issue Annabeth; you're just too blind by your crush for him to see that he's an ass."_

"_You're wrong about him! He's not like that."_

"_WHY WON'T BELIEVE ME?" Percy yelled. "You just assume everything I say is a lie. Best friends believe each other, Annabeth; but you don't even try to believe me."_

"_Percy, Luke needs me more than you. And if you're really my best friend you'll understand."_

"_Well I don't understand. I don't get how you can let him fool you like that."_

"_He's not fooling me! You don't know him like I do."_

"_You're so stupid, and I'm tired of fighting with you over that jerk."_

"_Don't call me stupid!"_

"_I call them as I see them!" Percy yelled back._

_Annabeth and Percy were in each other's face, both of them really angry and breathing heavily. Percy almost stepped down from the intense glare Annabeth was giving him. But instead he stepped even closer, and captured her lips with his._

_Annabeth's eyes widen in shock, and then she pushed him away and slapped him._

"_W-why did you do that?" She asked._

"_Why do you think I did?" He replied rubbing his cheek._

"_I-I do-." Percy interrupted what she was about to say "Just forget I did that and go back to your stupid friend._

"_I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth said._

"_You know what? That's all I ever hear you say lately."_

_Annabeth didn't say anything, she felt her eyes sting, and she ran away before her tears fell in front of him._

_Percy watched her run felling his heart break more with every step she took away from him. He wanted so bad to believe that she cared about him, but he was finding it harder to believe every day. "All she cares about is Luke." He thought. Percy wanted to be her friend, even if she was never going to like him romantically. But now everything was so complicated, he hated love. "I need to forget about her, and when I do, I'm never falling in love again." He muttered to himself._

_*End of flashback*_

School ended and Percy, Nico, and Grover were cleaning out their lockers. They were done with middle school and couldn't wait for high school. But first they get to enjoy summer.

"I'm going to sleep until noon, and go to Montauk beach every day." Percy said happily."

"Dude I'm in. I can't wait to see all the hot chicks in bikinis. "Nico said, and Percy nodded in agreement.

"Please, like they'll even talk to you two." Grover said to his two best friends.

"They might…I have been working out." Percy said and flexed his almost non existing muscles.

Grover and Nico burst out in laughter. "I think my sister has bigger muscles." Nico said.

"Whatever, your no Taylor Lautner either Nico, so I would shut up if I were you." Percy said.

They continued to goof off until they saw Thalia Grace and Annabeth at their lockers. Thalia is Annabeth's other best friend, she has known Annabeth since they were little, and had run away from home together with Luke. She moved back to New York and started school at the begging of the year. At first Thalia and Percy didn't like each other. She was mean to him and very bossy.

But they became really good friends when they got paired up to do a project together, that was worth half of their grade. Everyone thought they were going to kill each other, but once they were able to work together and agreed on something, they got along great. And now she is one of Percy's closest friends.

Thalia saw Percy and walked over to him. "Hey kelp head, what are you guys doing later?" She asked.

"Nothing." Nico and Grover said.

"Do you guys want to go to the movies later?" She asked.

Unlike Annabeth, Thalia saw that Luke was a jerk. And that was another thing Percy liked about her. Thalia learned not to tell Annabeth anything though; because Percy is not the only one she fights with to defend Luke.

"It's just going to be me and Annabeth, no Luke. You should come Percy."

"I'll go." Nico said. It was obvious to everyone that he liked Thalia. But who could blame him, she was beautiful. She had striking electric blue eyes, raven black shoulder length hair, full pink lips, and flawless porcelain skin. If Percy wasn't so in love with Annabeth, he would have liked her to.

"I can't. I told Bianca I would go skating with her." Percy said.

"You're going on a date with my sister?" Nico asked.

"It's not a date, Nico, were just friends."

"That's why she's always asking about you. I think she likes you."

"Why would Bianca like me? Don't be ridiculous Nico." Percy said.

Annabeth had scooted closer without being noticed, and was listening to their conversation. She told Thalia she didn't care if Percy went with them to the movie, but she really hoped that he did. And when she heard about Percy and Bianca, she felt a knot in her stomach that she couldn't explain.

"So you have another best friend, no wonder you do-… never mind." Annabeth said. Then she turned towards Thalia. "Thalia I'm done, I'll see you later." Annabeth said and walked away, Leaving Percy confuesed and staring after her.

"Annabeth, you better not leave without me!" Thalia yelled at her friend. Then she turned to look at Percy again. "She really misses you Percy."

"She won't miss me next year, she'll have Luke again."

"He hasn't talked to her in over two months, Percy. She's taking it really hard; she is really worried about him."

"He's a jerk, after how much she defends him and cares about him. He just ignores her."

Thalia nodded. "I know he's a jerk, but she cares about him. And if you're really her friend, you'll be there for her."

"Dang it, have I told you that I hate it when your right." Percy said.

Thalia smiled at him. "No, but I'm glad to hear it. Be there at 6:oo pm sharp kelp brain." She said than went after Annabeth.

Thalia found Annabeth by the front doors of the school reading a thick book. "About time, I was about to leave without you." Annabeth said looking up from her book.

"Is the seaweed brain coming with us, or is he too busy with his new friend." Annabeth asked Thalia.

"He and Nico are going to meet us there." Thalia said.

"As long as they don't act immature, I don't care."

Thalia smiled at her best friend, if she didn't know Annabeth so well she would have believed her. But since she knew her pretty good, she could tell she was happy that Percy was going.

* * *

"Bianca, do you mind if we go skating tomorrow?"

Bianca felt disappointed that Percy was canceling their date. He didn't know it was a date, but she saw as one. When she first met Percy she thought he was adorable, and now that he got older, she thinks he's really cute. He's a little taller now, and he isn't so scrawny anymore. Her friends tease her for liking a younger guy, but even they have to admit he's really sweet and cute. Besides she's only one year older than him.

"Sure, as long as you don't cancel on me again."

"I won't… I didn't want to cancel now, but my friend wants me to go to the movies. Do you want to come?"

Bianca smiled." I would love to." She grabbed her purse, then she and Percy walked to the movie theatre.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were already at the movie theater waiting for Percy. Grover didn't come because he decided to join a tree planting club. When Annabeth saw Bianca she frowned, and Nico looked confused.

"Bianca why are you here?" Nico asked.

"Geez Nico, don't sound too excited to see me. And I'm here because Percy invited me." Bianca said and scooted closer to him.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her not so subtle flirting. Annabeth didn't understand why, but she hated Bianca being so close to Percy. He was _her_ friend; well at least he used to be. Annabeth felt like stepping in between then, and getting her far away from Percy.

"What movie should we watch?" Thalia asked.

Everyone wanted to watch something different, and after a bit of arguing they decided on a movie to watch. They got in line to buy tickets, and Annabeth got angry when she saw that Percy bought Bianca's ticket for her. She scolded herself for getting angry, but she couldn't help it, it was like they were on a date. She has never seen any girls take a liking to Percy, and now that she did, it was really bugging her. It even bugged her more than when the sluts at her school flirted with Luke. "It must be because I don't want any girl to hurt Percy; he's like my brother… right?" Annabeth thought to herself.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the movie theater awkwardly. Nico was buying another soda because he accidently spilled his on Bianca; and Bianca went to clean herself up. Thalia had gone to the bathroom as well, so that left just Percy and Annabeth alone saving seats for everyone.

Percy thought this was a good chance to talk to her, and leaned over slightly. "Annabeth, are you ever going to talk to me again?"

Annabeth felt a joy spread through her from head to toe at the sound of his voice. "I can't stay mad at you dummy. Even if I wanted to."

Percy broke into a smile so big that would have given the Grinch a run for his money. "I can't stay mad at you either. As unbelievable as it sounds, I actually missed you."

"I missed you to Percy, and I'm sor-"

"Forget about everything okay… I did." Percy said interrupting Annabeth.

Annabeth gave him a grateful smile and scooted to the seat next to him, she lifted the arm rest up and laid her head on his shoulder." You rock Percy." She said and cuddled more into him.

Just like that they were friends again; Annabeth had forgotten how easy it was to be around Percy. With Luke she was always trying so hard to impress him, comfort him, and to make him notice her. And Percy made her feel like she was the only one that mattered in the world; she liked how she felt around Percy.

"Can you believe were starting high school soon? I'm so excited; they have an architecture class there, Percy." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled at her enthusiasm. "I'm more excited about the swim team. I think I'm going to try out."

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Bianca clearing her throat. "Annabeth, would you mind giving me my seat back please." Bianca said sweetly.

Annabeth didn't want to leave her best friends side, she felt safe and warm sitting next to him. "Yeah sure." She said disappointed, then went to her previous seat.

Percy also felt disappointed, but he shook the feeling away. He promised himself to get over her, and now he really needs to do it. Annabeth is talking to him again, and he can't ruin everything by being in love with her.

* * *

Percy walked Bianca to her house then went home. He didn't have much of a chance to talk to Annabeth after the movie was over, but he was glad that they were friends again. She means the world to him and he wants to be there for her. And now that Luke isn't talking to her, maybe she'll finally see him for the jerk that he really was.

Percy arrived home and got the surprise of his life. In the living room talking to his mom stood a tall muscular man. He had tan skin, messy jet black hair like Percy's, just not as messy, and sea green eyes identical to Percy's. He was wearing Bermuda shorts, and a bahama shirt with parrots on it.

There was no question in Percy's mind as to whom this man was. He had said Two years ago that he wanted to be part of Percy's life, and now here he was.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter, and I will update soon. =D **


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.***

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Percy stared at his father not really knowing how to approach. Poseidon looked back at him, and a huge smile appeared on his face. While Percy looked like he was going to be sick.

"Hello Percy. I assume you know why I'm here and who I am?" His father asked kindly.

Percy nodded not being able to speak. In front of him stood the man that he has always wanted to meet, and that he hated for not being there for him. He may be Percy's father, but he was a stranger to him.

"I think I'll go to Maria Di' Angelo's house for a while, and give you two some time to talk." Percy's mom said, and walked towards the door. She and Nico's mom were really good friends.

As she left, she gave her son an apologetic smile. Percy didn't want her to leave, he felt like a three year old that needed his mother, because he didn't want to face his father alone.

After Sally left, Percy and Poseidon stood in awkward silence just staring at each other. Percy could tell that Poseidon was as nervous as him.

"Percy, I know you don't want to leave, but I want to be a part of your life. I don't want to be a stranger to you anymore." Poseidon said.

"H-How long will I have to live with you?" Percy asked.

"I would like for you to stay with me all through high school, you're going to start freshman year out there, might as well finish. But you only have to live with me for a couple of years."

Percy's felt his stomach drop; he was hoping that Poseidon only wanted him to stay for the summer, not two years. Percy, Nico, and Grover were supposed to go through high school together. "What I'm I going to tell the guys." He thought.

"Percy, I'm sure you'll love it out there. You can make new friends, and visit the ocean every day. It will be great." Poseidon said.

"I-I…yes sir." Percy decided that there was no way out of it, so he might as well not argue. Percy usually speaks his mind, but his father was very intimidating.

"I'll be here for you in two days. That way you can have time to pack, and say good bye to your friends and mother. And pack light, your brother Triton and I, will take you shopping when we get to Florida."

"Yes sir." Percy replied looking at the ground. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder; and he looked up to see his dad looking at him sadly.

"Percy, I know you might not like me now, but in time I hope that you'll love me like I love you." Poseidon said.

"And I know I have no right to come into your life suddenly, and expect you to be warm and friendly towards me. But I have always wanted to be part of your life, and I'm very proud of you."

Percy had to admit that it felt great to hear him say that. He still didn't want to go with him, but he was glade that his father wanted to be a part of his life. And for the first time since he saw his dad, Percy smiled at him.

"Thank you sir, and I'll be ready when you come."

"I'll see you soon Percy." Poseidon gave him a smile, and a pat on the back then left.

Not even five minutes after Poseidon left, Percy's mom and Nico ran in the house looking really upset. His mom had tears in her eyes, and Nico looked like he wanted to punch something.

Sally ran to her son hugging him so tight, Percy thought he was going to suffocate. "I'm going to miss you so much baby. What am I going to do without you?" She said as more tears fell from her eyes.

Percy felt a lump in his throat, but he didn't want to cry. "Mom please don't cry. I'm going to call you every day, and I'll be back as soon as he lets me."

Sally hugged him tighter, than let go of him suddenly. "I'll be back Percy. That man is going to hear from me." She then grabbed her purse, and angrily walked out the door.

Nico was still standing by the door quietly; he hadn't spoken since he arrived. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Nico asked.

"I didn't know. When I got here, he was waiting for me." Percy answered.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two years."

Nico felt stupid for being so emotional, but Percy was like his brother. Everywhere he went kids always avoided him like the plague, and when he moved to New York, Percy and Grover accepted him without question. And over the years, he has developed a brotherly bond with both of them.

"I don't want you leave." Nico whispered so quiet that Percy barely heard him. "Doesn't he care that you don't want to go!" He said suddenly mad.

Percy was actually surprised that Nico reacted like this; he thought that he was going to make a few jokes about finally getting rid of him, and just act cool about everything. But he actually looked really sad, Percy felt awful for having to leaving him. Nico and Grover were like his brothers, and he was glad to see that Nico really cared about him as well.

"I guess not, but maybe you can visit me out there sometime." Percy said.

Nico looked a little better after Percy said that to him, but not by much. He nodded at Percy, and then they stood in a comfortable silence.

"You do know Grover is going to cry when you tell him." Nico said smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Percy replied.

* * *

The next few days past by really fast, and now Percy was waiting in his living room with Nico and Grover, for his dad to arrive.

His mom was in the kitchen packing him his favorite blue chocolate chip cookies for the flight. She had finally stopped crying, and Percy was glad. It was sad enough that he was leaving his home, and he didn't think he could hold back his tears if he saw his mom cry.

He had said good bye to Thalia and Bianca the day before, and was surprised when Thalia actually hugged him, and Bianca gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He made Thalia promise not to beat up Nico too much, and he promised Bianca that he'll keep in touch. He knew that they liked him, and were his friends. But he was surprised by how much they actually cared about him.

But the surprise that he felt to know that Thalia actually cared about him, and that Bianca liked him a lot, was little to the surprise he got from Annabeth.

_*flashback*_

_Percy knocked on Annabeth's door dreading the news he was about to give her. They had finally reconciled after almost a year of not talking to each other, and now he was going to lose her again. She opened the door with a huge smile, and Percy's breath caught when he saw her pretty face._

"_Hey Percy." She said._

"_Uh…hey Annabeth, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me." He said still awestruck by how cute she looked. _

"_Sure, I actually need to talk to you."_

"_I need to talk to you to." _

_They decided to walk to a nearby park, the weather was beautiful, and kids were playing all around them. If the situation were different, they would have both taken advantage of the beautiful day, and done something fun. But Annabeth was about to swallow her pride and admit that Percy was right, and Percy was going to say good bye to his best friend, so they were both pretty nervous._

"_What did you want to talk about?" Percy asked. _

_Annabeth took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ear like she does when she's nervous. "Percy you were right. And I'm sorry for treating you so badly. I wasn't a very good friend to you." She admitted._

_Percy looked at her with confusion written all over his face. She has never admitted to him being right before, and he wasn't sure what she was talking about._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Luke, he has been acting strange lately. One day I followed him, and I saw him being really cruel to Grover. I confronted him about being mean to you, and now he won't talk to me." She said. Percy looked at her and nodded, letting her know that he was listening. _

"_I was an awful friend to you Percy; I didn't want to believe you. Luke has a hard life though, and there are many things that you don't know about him. I know you don't like him and I don't blame you, but I can't give up on him. I hope you understand, and that you can forgive me for being a bad friend." She said and gave him an apologetic look._

"_Annabeth, don't worry about it. I told to forget everything." He wasn't sure what else to say to her, he didn't want to tell her that she was in fact being a bad friend._

"_Thank you Percy. You're a great friend, and I appreciate that you're not mad at me for not wanting to give up on him." Percy smiled at her kindly. And she knew that he was telling her that it was no problem._

"_What did you want to talk about?" She asked Percy._

"_Annabeth I'm leaving." Percy said._

"_Huh…why, I thought you weren't mad at me?" She asked thinking that he meant he was going home._

"_No Annabeth. I'm leaving New York."_

_Percy told Annabeth, everything that had happened with his dad. And the whole time he talked; Annabeth didn't say anything, she just stared at him as if he were the eighth wonder of the world. Percy finished explaining to her why he was leaving, and she still didn't say anything. _

_When Percy was mad at her, Annabeth missed him so much it hurt. And now he was going to leave her again. She couldn't help but think that maybe he'll forget all about her, and make new friends in Florida. Or that he'll really like it out there, and decide he doesn't want to come back. The thought of never seeing him again, mad her sick to her stomach. _

"_Annabeth say something." Percy asked looking worried. She wasn't even moving; she just stared at the sidewalk, with a faraway look in her eyes._

_Annabeth turned to look at Percy, and suddenly got lost in his beautiful unique sea green eyes. "He's cute." She thought. He had smooth clear skin, cute dimples, long eyelashes that any girl would wish she had, and full pink lips. Even his nose was perfect, it wasn't too big or too small, and it fit perfectly well on his cute face. _

_Suddenly without thinking, she grabbed his face and kissed him. And not on the cheek, it was a soft but passionate kiss. Her hands were tangled in his soft hair, and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. _

_Once his shock was over, Percy put his hands on her waist tightly, and pulled her body closer to his. They kissed for a few seconds; really enjoying their new found connection with each other, until she suddenly stopped, pulled away and ran from him._

"_Annabeth wait!" Percy called. But Annabeth ignored him. She couldn't believe she just did that. He was her best friend, and she couldn't risk messing that up. Even if the kiss they shared, made her heart skip a beat._

"_What just happened?" Percy thought as he stared at her retreading figure._

_*End flashback*_

Ever since Annabeth kissed Percy, she has been ignoring him. He has tried calling her many times, but she hasn't returned any of his calls and Percy was beginning to worry. When he was kissing her, he got goosebumps all over his body, and it felt as if the world had stopped turning.

Percy then felt a great sadness wash through him, thinking about how maybe she didn't enjoy the kiss the same way he had. "I hate love." He thought. He was beginning to think more and more that love wasn't worth it. Ever since he realized his feeling for Annabeth, he has felt nothing but rejection and heartbreak.

Poseidon finally arrived, and as Percy said his final good byes to his heartbroken mother, and sad friends, he thought that maybe leaving was a good thing. At least now he won't have to face her when she rejects him. And hopefully the distance between them, could help him get over his feeling for her. He made Nico and Grover promise to call him, and look after his mother and then finally left with his father to Florida.

* * *

"It's your turn to call him Percy." Triton said.

"No way, I called him last time!"

"But he likes you more."

"Nope, I'm not falling for that again. Besides it's your fault were in here anyway." Percy objected.

"Fine you cry baby, I'll call the old man." Triton said and dialed his father's number.

Poseidon heard his phone ring, and he rolled over annoyed that someone was interrupting his slumber. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked at the clock to see that it was 3:00 am. "Somebody better be dead, if I'm getting a call at this damn hour." He muttered angrily before he answered the phone.

"AGAIN, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHAT FOR THIS TIME?" Poseidon yelled into the phone.

He listened intently to his son explain the situation, while getting madder and madder at everything his son was saying.

"I'll be right there!" Poseidon said. "And tell Percy that this is no laughing matter!" He added as he heard his younger son laugh on the other side of the phone.

"We'll nobody's dead, but soon two teenagers will be." He said then changed from his pajamas, grabbed his wallet, and walked out the door.

It's been two years that Percy has been living in Florida, and he has changed. He is no longer the sweet, skinny, and scrawny kid that everyone use to pick on. He is now popular, and a really good looking guy. He has grown to about 6'3ft, he has really nice muscles and well defined abs, since he does a lot of weight training and different exercise, and he dresses better. But Percy's appearance isn't the only thing that has changed; he himself has changed a lot. His older brother Triton, has had a big influenced on him.

Triton is the captain of the football team, and swim team, he gets good grades, is very good looking, likes to drink and party, and is the biggest player in school. He literally has a different girlfriend every other week, and plenty of friends with benefits. He is very charismatic and not and easy guy to say no to, so when he offered to take Percy under his wing, he agreed.

And he has molded Percy to be just like him; Percy is on the football team, and swim team with him, is also very good looking, he's just as big of a player as his brother, and he has just as many friends with benefits. Only difference between the two is that Percy doesn't get good grades, and he is not into having girlfriends. After his whole ordeal with Annabeth, he decided it was better to not put himself in a situation, where he might fall in love. He would rather just see the girl once or twice, then move on with his life.

Triton and Percy are very close; they work out together, (because they need to look good if they want to get laid, as Triton always says.) they practice their swimming and mixed martial arts together, and they go to parties every weekend. Where they usually end up drunk and arrested for fighting, or for just plain acting dumb.

And right now is a perfect example, of how dumb they act. They were at a party talking to some girls, when Triton suddenly thought it would be great to own a penguin. They were pretty drunk and weren't thinking straight, so they decided to go to the zoo and steal one.

They giggled and stumbled all the way to the zoo, and once they arrived, they climbed the wall and successfully got in. After causing chaos all over the place by knocking down trash cans, stealing zoo t-shirts, and laughing at the monkeys and teasing them, they finally arrived at the penguin exhibit. They argued for a while on who would capture the poor creature, before deciding that Percy would be the lucky guy.

He miraculously managed to grab one and they started to head out, but right before they made it to the exit, five security guys stopped them. If it weren't for how drunk they were, they could have easily out run them. But since they were pretty wasted, they got caught and thrown in jail.

"I can't believe you boys would something so dumb! Out of every stupid and immature thing you guys have done, this has got to be the dumbest one!" Poseidon lectured his two sons on their way to the car.

"I mean what were you thinking? Oh yeah, you weren't thinking, Who the hell tries to steal a penguin? And what were you planning to do with it anyway?"

"Well w-"

"Not a word from you young man! What would your mother say if she knew her son was not only drunk, but also stealing penguins." Poseidon said interrupting Percy.

Triton snickered at his little brother getting yelled at, until Poseidon noticed him. "And you Triton, you should be a better influence on your brother! When I said spend time with him, sharing a jail cell was not what I had in mind!"

This time it was Percy's turn to snicker at his brother. They continued to get yelled at, until they arrived to the car. Poseidon opened the door, and grabbed a cute little curly black poodle, that was waiting in the car.

"Here's your dog. I just hope you take good care of the poor thing, because neither I, nor Amphitrite, are going to deal with it. She's your responsibility." Poseidon said handing Percy the small dog.

"What? This isn't my dog?" Percy said holding her awkwardly.

"The police man gave it to me, and said it was your dog. WERE YOU THAT DRUNK THAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER!" Poseidon said extremely mad.

Percy saw how mad his dad was, and decided to not tell him that he in fact was so drunk; he didn't remember getting the dog. "Oh yeah he is mine, I just forgot I had it with me." Percy lied.

Poseidon looked at him skeptically. "It's a girl Percy. I bet you don't even know her name." Percy struggled for a moment to come up with an answer, until he saw the name Mrs. O'Leary on its tag.

"Her name is Mrs. O'Leary." He said confidently.

"Get in the car!" Poseidon said angrily to his two sons, he was really tired and wanted to go home and sleep.

"Nice dog little bro, makes you look really manly and tough." Triton teased Percy.

"Shut up." Percy snapped. Triton laughed, then they rode in silence, while listening to Poseidon go on and on about their behavior.

At first Poseidon was overjoyed that Percy liked living in Florida, and was getting along so well with his brother. But then he started staying out until dawn and coming home drunk, he got caught sneaking girls out of his room on more than one occasion, and the getting arrested was getting out of hand. This was the fourth time, and Poseidon was worried about what Sally was going to say, when she found out about her sons behavior.

He had debated with himself on letting him go home, for he thought that Percy's behavior was some sorts of teenage rebellion, for making him live with him. But he always decided against it. He truly loved Percy, and he was not going to give up on him so easily.

The past two years were not all parting and getting arrested though, well they were, but Percy also bonded with his dad. He found out that Poseidon was a cool guy. They went fishing together, sailing, camping, and he would go to all their football games, and swimming competitions. And when he was not getting them out of juvenile detention, or catching them with girls in their rooms, he was a really laid back guy. His laughter is contagious, and he always wants to spend time with his sons. Percy doesn't call him sir anymore, and they joke around as if they have lived together their whole lives.

However, Percy is going back to New York, when school starts for his junior and senior year. He loves his dad now, but he misses his mother and friends terribly. And he had promised his friends that he would go back as soon as his father let him. Even though he has Triton and other friend out here, he still misses Nico and Grover. They still talked to each other every day, and he wishes he could see them.

Triton was going off to live in California for collage anyway, and he felt that his father and Amphitrite needed a break already. For the last two years, Percy and Triton had put them through hell.

* * *

Thalia and Annabeth were walking around the park, enjoying the warm weather. They hadn't really been hanging out together as they both had other stuff going on, and they were happy that they finally had a chance.

"Thalia, I just can't explain it." Annabeth said.

"I can't either, isn't that what you have always wanted?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah it is, so why does it feel wrong."

"I don't know, maybe because your weird little mind analyses things too much."

"Analyzing things isn't weird, Thalia. It's better to plan ahead, snd think about how you feel, and what you want out of a relationship." Annabeth said.

"Whatever you say, I don't know anything about relationships." Thalia said.

"I just have to control my emotions, and come up with a plan to stop feeling so wierd about everything. Luke is finally my boyfriend, and I am not going to ruin that."

"Emotions aren't something you can control Annabeth. They just are, and even the smartest, strongest, and most independent women fall victim to them." Thalia said.

Annabeth thought about what her best friend said, and knew she was right. You can never control how sad, happy, mad, or jealous you want to feel. When you fall in love, your emotions don't check with you to see if it's okay. It just happens, and the best that you can hope for is that you can keep them in check, until you can let everything out. And Annabeth was going to do just that, after years of liking Luke he finally asked her out, and she was going to make sure to enjoy it. But for some reason she couldn't shake off the feeling of sadness and that it was wrong, every time he kissed her or hugged her.

"Maybe I'm just overly emotional, it can't be Luke, I love him?" Annabeth said the last part more like a question than a statement.

Thalia just shrugged her shoulders; she really didn't know anything about being in a relationship. But she did know that you weren't supposed to feel weird or sad.

"Dude in like a week!" Annabeth and Thalia heard Nico excitedley say to Grover.

"Really, when did he tell you that?" Grover asked with an exited tone in his voice as well.

"About an hour ago, he told me his father finally let him." Nico answered.

"That's great, I really miss Percy." Grover said.

At the mention of Percy's name, Annabeth felt her heart race. The last time she saw him she kissed him, and she hasn't been able to get him out of her head since then. She felt awful for ignoring his phone calls and not talking to him, but she was really confused. She has always liked Luke, but when she kissed Percy, her stomach had butterflies and it felt like her brain melted. She wasn't supposed to feel like that towards him. Annabeth knew he liked her; but what if they do go out and it didn't work out, she could lose him forever, and that was not a risk she was willing to take.

"Finally, the kelp for brains is coming back." Thalia said with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey, dad said to ask you if you're ready." Triton said and went into Percy's room.

"Yeah I'm ready; I'm just trying to get my hair to cooperate." Percy said as he ran a comb through his hair.

"Yeah that's not happening… it runs in the family, just look at mine."

Percy looked at his brother and saw that he had equally messy hair. He stopped combing his hair and sat on the chair of his desk to talk to his brother.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay… I was hoping you would take over the football team and swim team, who better to lead them than my little brother." Triton said.

"It would be nice, but I promised my mom and friends I would go back. Besides it won't be the same without you, and I think dad needs a break, we put that poor man through hell."

"Yeah we did." Triton agreed smiling.

"And I really really miss my mom," Percy added.

"Yeah I get it… I'm going to miss mom and dad like crazy when I'm gone." Triton said.

"I'm going to miss dad to, and your mom she's great. But dad promised to visit me every time he goes to New York, and he goes there a lot so I'll still see him.

"Boys hurry up, we're going to miss the plane" Poseidon yelled from the stairs.

The two brothers grabbed Percy's luggage and Ms. O'Leary then went downstairs. After two years of living with his father, he was finally going home. He was excited to see his mom, Nico, Grover, Thalia, Bianca, and even Luke. He has heard from Nico that he continues to harass them, and he can't wait to put two years worth of mixed martial arts training on his dumb ass. But he was also very nervous, he was going to see Annabeth as well, and he was sad to say that the distance didn't change his feeling towards her. His heart still fluttered when he thought about kissing her, and he still considered her the prettiest girl alive. Despite what happened between them, was was still happy yet nervous about seeing her.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, and i will update as soon as i can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I apologize for the grammar errors that will be there, and the spelling errors, or just forgetting to write something, like I noticed I have done a few times.**

**I went back and changed a few things on chapter 3, but they aren't too noticeable. So I don't think you have to go back and read it, unless you want to.**

***I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians***

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Percy said good bye to Triton and Amphitrite, and nervously boarded the plane. He felt really uneasy about being so high in the sky, and was happy that his dad was going with him. He thought that Poseidon was going to let him travel alone, but he insisted on accompanying him. He was sad that Percy was leaving, so he wanted to stay with him as long as he could. Not that Percy minded, he was glad he wasn't alone for the scary flight home, and he liked spending time with his dad.

Percy sat back rigidly in his seat and began petting Ms. O'Leary, who was soundly asleep in his small carryon bag. Percy looked at her and smiled; he was glad she was so tiny, because he didn't want her to travel all alone in the lower compartment. He still won't admit it to Triton, but he really loves the cute little dog. It's mischievous, she eats Tritons shoes and socks, and she even scored him a few numbers from girls who stopped and told him how cute she was.

He was so nervous that without noticing, he began petting her really roughly. She would wince every time his hand ran over her head, until she growled at him and he stopped. "Sorry girl." Percy apologized. Poseidon looked at his son and noticed how nervous he was.

"Percy relax, it'll be fine. Go to sleep and before you know it, you'll be back in New York."

Percy nodded and took his father's advice, he napped for the remainder of the plane ride, and when he woke up he was in New York. It was still pretty early, so they decided to go get some breakfast before dropping him of with his mom.

"Percy, your car will be here in two days. Poseidon said. "And I expect you to drive responsibly. I'm also hoping that now that you aren't around Triton so much, you'll act more mature."

"Yes dad." Percy said not really paying attention. He was more focused on a pretty blond with long hair, shapely leg, small waist, and a curvy body.

"Percy! Pay attention when I talk to you." Poseidon scowled at his son.

"I am paying attention dad. You said something about being mature and other stuff."

"That was what I said earlier, I was telling you that I went ahead and got the apartment for you." Poseidon said. Percy looked at his father, crossed his arms and rolled his eye, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, yes, I know you said you didn't want it. But I thought you might change your mind later." Poseidon then looked at where Percy's attention had been, and wished he hadn't. The blond was looking a Percy like he was lunch.

"Now that I think about it, that wasn't a good idea. A rich, good looking hormonal teenage guy with his own apartment. I don't even want to know what you are going with it." Poseidon said.

"Geez dad, thanks for the trust. And I'm not rich, you are."

"Percy what's mine is for you and your brother, so you are rich. And no I don't trust you. Do I need to remind you about the girls I caught you with, not to mention the ones I didn't catch you with." Poseidon said.

Percy remembered when his dad caught him in his room with a girl from school, and then gave him the talk. It was the most awkward and embarrassing ten minutes of his life.

"No dad, you don't need to remind me. And thanks for getting me the apartment."

Poseidon nodded at him and they went back to eating their breakfast. They ate quietly and that's how they liked it. They didn't need to have a big conversation to connect with each other, they just did. Percy now knows that Poseidon loves him, and he will always be a part of his life.

* * *

Percy looked up at the apartment that he shared with his mom, and a big smile appeared on his face. His mom didn't know he was coming today, and he was excited to surprise her.

"Alright Percy you behave yourself, I'll see in a month, and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." Poseidon said.

Percy nodded at his father, than gave him a hug. "I will dad, and Thank you for everything."

They exchanged a final I love you and hugged, before Poseidon got in the sleek black Mercedes he rented, and rode off. Percy watched his dad go until he was out of sight, and then he ran inside anxious to see his mom.

Percy put Ms. O'Leary down and knocked on the door like he was the police. (Meaning that he knocked really loudly.) "I'm coming!" Sally yelled. Percy smiled and knocked even louder.

"I'll be right there!" She said beginning to get frustrated. She swung opened the door with the intent of yelling at the person knocking, until she saw it was Percy.

"Percy?" She asked. He still looked like himself; his eyes were still a beautiful unique sea green, his hair was as black and messy as ever, and he still had thick long eyelashes and cute dimples. Except now he had a good built with well-defined muscles and toned abs, and he was more handsome.

He nodded and she engulfed him in a huge hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He said sheepishly.

"I missed you so much sweetie." She said hugging him. She pulled away and looked at him again. "Look at you; you've gotten so big and handsome." She said pinching his cheek.

"Mom." Percy complained rubbing his cheek where she had just pinched it. His mom ignored him and pulled him inside, with Ms. O'Leary at his heels.

Once inside his mom pulled out his favorite blue chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk, than insisted that Percy tells her everything, he might have forgotten to mention in his phone calls and letters. Percy told his mom the PG rated version of everything he did in Florida. Then they spend the rest of the day at home hanging out, watching movies and catching up. Percy learned new things about his mom. She is now going to school because she wants to be a novelist, and that she is dating a new man, who by the sound of it was really nice. The only thing that sucked about her new boyfriend was that he works at Goode High School, and he was going to be his English teacher. "Luke is going to have a blast teasing me about that." He thought.

* * *

Nico lightly knocked on the door of Percy's apartment, he had promised Percy that he would keep an eye on his mom, and he has kept his promise. He comes and visits with her any time he gets a chance.

Nico heard Sally say "come in." So he opened the door and walked into the kitchen, where he could smell food cooking. "Good morning Nico." She greeted him happily. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?" She asked.

Nico shook his head and hungrily looked at the blue pancakes, beacon, and orange juice. "Well than sit down and have some." She said getting a plate for him. Nico loves Sally's cooking, and always has breakfast with her, or lunch. Since Percy left, Sally and Nico have spent a lot of time together, and she now cares for him as if he were her son. Nico sat down and immediately began to stuff his face.

"I have to get ready for work Nico, but make your-self at home okay." Sally said.

Nico simply nodded at her unable to speak form all the food he had in his mouth. Sally smiled than left to her bedroom.

"Hello Nico." Percy said and sat next to him.

"Percy!" Nico said happily. Percy stood up to greet his friend, and Nico tackled him in a huge hug. Percy returned the hug and they were embracing each other tightly, they noticed what they were doing and separated quickly, smoothing out their clothes and clearing their throats.

"I mean, what's up man. Long time no see." Nico said trying to act cool again.

"I'm good, happy to be back." Percy said smiling and noticing the changes in him. He was taller now, almost as tall as Percy, his hair was longer, and he had a good build, not as good as Percy's, but he was definitely no longer skinny and scrawny.

"I'm glad you're back to. When did you get here?" Nico asked.

"I arrived yesterday."

"And you didn't call me?" Nico said fainting to be hurt.

"I spent the day with my mom. I was going to call you guys today."

"Grover doesn't know you're back either?"

"No. But he's about to find out." Percy said then grabbed his arm and led him out the door.

Ms. O'Leary cried when she saw Percy leaving, and quickly went after him.

"What is that?" Nico asked pointing at her.

Percy looked at where Nico was pointing, and saw his cute little black poodle; he quickly picked her up, and held her protectively. "She's my dog." Percy said.

"Wow Percy, I never pictured you for the poodle owning type. Do you also have a cute purse you like to carry her in?" Nico teased.

"No need." Percy said ignoring his comment, and snuggled her closer to him under his arm. "Now if you're done laughing at my dog, can we leave please?" Percy said and walked away.

Nico chuckled. "God I missed him." He thought and went after him.

They shortly arrived at Grover's house, and he greeted Percy with a hug as big as the one Nico had given him. They talked about everything that has been going on with them, and spent the morning goofing around and acting like doofeses.

"I'm hungry." Grover said and paused the video game they were playing.

"Hey! I was winning." Nico complained.

"I'm kind of hungry to." Percy said.

Nico groaned then stood up stretching and yawning. "Fine you pigs, let's go get some lunch."

They decided to go to a pizza place nearby that the three of them really liked, when they arrived they found an empty booth and sat down making sure to hide Ms. O'Leary.

"What can I get for you guys?" The cute waitress asked batting her eyelashes at Percy.

Percy looked at her up and down then smiled, making the waitress blush. "We'll have an extra large pepperoni pizza, and three cokes please." He said sweetly.

"But I'm really hungry." Grover complained.

"Better make that two extra large pizzas." Percy said.

The waitress wrote down their order. "I'll bring your order out soon." She said and gave Percy one last longing glance.

"That waitress likes you." Grover said.

"Yeah I know." Percy said cockily.

"When did you become such a lady's man?" Nico asked.

Percy just looked at him and smiled, not bothering to answering his question. Even though he was what a lot of people called a man whore, he didn't like to brag about the girls he has been with.

He never mentioned it to Triton, but sometimes he felt kind of bad for treating girls the way he did. Sure he did it because he was bitter about the whole Annabeth thing, but he also did it because since Triton was such a player, everyone expected him to be the same, and he just went along with it.

He broke girls' hearts and acted like he didn't care. But sometimes he did care because he had his heart broken to, and he knew how bad it felt. But other times he really didn't care, he's a guy and he just wanted to get laid. Percy was torn between being the sweet boy his mom brought him up to be, and the player that his brother wanted him to be.

"Do you guys go to Goode High School?" The waitress asked as she gave them their food.

"Yeah, I actually sat next to you in English class." Grover said.

"Really, I don't remember." The waitress said.

Nico and Percy snickered at Grover, than turned their attention back at the waitress. "Anyway, I'm just asking because you look familiar." She said to Nico.

"But I don't think I've seen you there. I would remember if I had." She said to Percy.

"No, I don't go there. But I'm going to start at the beginning of the year." Percy said.

"That's great! I'm actually having a party on Friday, and I would love it if you came. Almost everyone from school is going to be there." She said.

"Sure, we would love to come."

"Awesome! I'll write down the address for you and my number, so you can call me whenever you want." She said flirtatiously and gave the paper with her information to Percy.

"Thank you." Percy said. The waitress smiled at him, and happily went back to work. She gave Percy another smile from the counter, and started texting on her phone.

Nico grabbed the piece of paper with the address and phone number from Percy, and read it. "I can't believe you got invited to that party. Only the stuck up jerks at school got invited to that." He said and gave him the paper back.

"Yeah that was Ashley. She is one of the most popular girls at school, and she doesn't even look at us." Grover said.

"So… you guys don't want to go?" Percy asked playing with the piece of paper in his hand.

"We never said that." Grover said and grabbed the paper from him.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind going." Nico said.

"Thalia and Annabeth are going to be there, so it could be fun. At least I know they'll talk to me." Grover said.

"Annabeth is going to be there?" Percy asked starting too really like the idea of going to the party.

"Yeah, she always gets invited to all the parties. She and Ashley are friends, so I'm sure she she's going to be there." Grover replied.

The thought of seeing Annabeth, gave Percy butterflies in his stomach. He really missed her and wanted to see her, but he felt that it would be strange to just show up at her house like old times. And a party would be the perfect place for a reunion. He was determined to not lose her friendship, so he decided to face Annabeth and act like he didn't remember the kiss, and that he is completely over her.

"Guys, we are going to that party." Percy said. They all agreed on going, and started eating their pizza.

* * *

Percy and Nico were getting ready at Percy's apartment; he was glad his father ignored his protest and got him the place anyway. He and Nico have been staying there for the past 3 days, and it looked like a pigsty. There were coke cans and candy wrappers all over the expensive coffee table, potato chip crumbs on the leather couches, and the sink was over flowing with dirty dishes. Percy came out of his room and frowned when he saw the mess they had.

"Nico!" He yelled.

"What." Nico came out with a toothbrush in his mouth, and trying to button up his black shirt.

"Look at this place, it's a mess." Percy said.

Nico looked around and made a disgusted face. "It is. You better get started on cleaning." He said.

"What? You're crazy if you think you're not helping."

"But I'm a guest. You can't make a guest clean your apartment." Nico said.

Percy snorted. "Yeah guest my ass, you practically live here. And more than half the mess is yours."

Nico sighed. "Fine, but I am not cleaning up after your dog."

They started cleaning up, and were almost done when they heard the doorbell ring. Percy opened the door and let Grover in.

"How do I look?" He asked Percy.

He was wearing blue jean, a black t-shirt, and black converse. His hair was combed, but it was covered with a hat. Percy looked at him up and down. "You look good." Percy answered.

Grover sighed in relief. "I'm going with Juniper to the party, and I want to at least look descent." He said.

"So are you two dating now?" Percy asked.

"Yeah we are." Grover said dreamily.

Percy gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be single like Nico and I?" He asked.

"No! I love Juniper, and I'm lucky to be her boyfriend." Grover answered.

Percy shook his head. "Whatever, at least I still have Nico to be my wing man."

"You know it." Nico said joining them, and high fiving Percy.

Grover looked at them disapprovingly and rolled his eyes. Percy and Nico ignored him, and went back to cleaning. They finished cleaning quickly with the help of Grover, then left for the Party.

When they arrived at the party it was full; the music was roaring and some kids were playing pool, while others played beer pong in the corner. Percy and Nico grabbed a red cup with beer in it, and stood by the kitchen looking out at the party, while Grover went to find Juniper.

"So did you go to parties a lot?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I went to parties every weekend." He answered and took a drink from his cup.

"So… what do we do then?" Nico asked.

"You've never been to a party?"

"Well… Grover and I aren't exactly on top of the social food chain." Nico said.

Percy nodded remembering how it used to be for him when he lived here in New York. "You just have fun and talk to people." Percy said.

"See those girls over there?" Percy asked Nico pointing at two pretty brunettes who were looking at them. Nico nodded.

"Do you think they're pretty?" Percy asked and Nico nodded again.

"Come on, let's go talk to them." Percy said and pulled Nico with him towards the girls.

As soon as the girls saw Percy and Nico walking towards them, they smiled and started whispering to each other, while trying to smoothen out their hair.

Percy was almost by the girls, when he bumped into someone. "Watch it you idiot!" The girl with startling electric blue eyes and raven black hair said angrily to him.

Her eyes widen when she saw him. "Oh my god… Percy!" She said.

"Hello Thalia." He said smiling.

She gave him a hug then punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?" He said rubbing his shoulder.

"For bumping into me and not telling me you were here you dimwit." She said.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

She smiled and looked at him properly. "Wow Percy, I never thought I would say this, but you look good."

Percy smiled and stepped closer to her. "Does Thalia Grace maybe have a crush on me?" He said seductively.

Thalia smiled at him flirtatiously and started running her finger along his chest. "I think I do."

"You do?" He said leaning his face closer to her.

"Of course not you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you trying to flirt with me? And don't get so close to me." She said and pushed him away roughly. She tried to leave but Percy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"I'm kidding Thalia. I know you don't have a crush on me, I just like messing with you." Percy said.

"Yeah I know." She said smiling at him. "But I'll talk to you guys later, I have to find Annabeth." Thalia said.

Percy felt his heart race at the mention of Annabeth. He knew she was going to be there, and he wanted to see her, but suddenly the thought of seeing her made him nervous. He nodded weakly at Thalia, too nervous to talk, and she disappeared into the crowd of kids to look for Annabeth.

"Flirting with Thalia is not cool." Nico told Percy.

"Come on Nico, you know I just like agitating Thalia. I don't like her that way. I know you do, so I would never seriously flirt with her." Percy reassured Nico.

Nico smiled at Percy gratefully. Thalia never pays him any attention, but that doesn't mean he would like to see his best friend with the girl he likes.

"Now come on, those cute girls are waiting for us." Percy said and turned towards the girls who were still waiting for them.

He was about to walk towards them when he froze. A few feet from Percy talking to her friends, stood Annabeth Chase. And she looked even more beautiful than Percy remembered.

Her now longer honey blond hair flowed down her back and still curled like a princesses, her tan skin was smooth and beautiful, and her big stormy grey eyes were gorgeous and intimidating. She had an amazing athletic built with curves in all the right places, and she was wearing jean shorts and a blue blouse with black convers, she had very little make up on, and she looked beautiful.

Percy stared at her and his hands got sweaty, his heart was beating so fast he that it was going to beat right out of his chest, and he felt his stomach drop. Annabeth hadn't noticed Percy yet, and he was happy for that. He started to slowly back away to make a run for it, when she turned and look right at him.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the chapter, and i will update as soon as I can. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, your reviews are so nice. :D**

**Also I do not encourage underage drinking or sex. But I know it happens, and it makes stories more interesting, and that is why I put that in here. So I apologize if I offend anyone, I promise it's not on purpose. **

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.***

* * *

**Chapter five:**

Annabeth was talking to Silena and having a good time, when she felt someone staring at her. She looked around trying to find the person who was staring, when she saw him. He was tall and appeared to be extremely handsome; he had messy jet black hair, and looked really familiar. He gave her a dazzling smile, leaned over to say something to Nico, and then started walking towards her.

"Annabeth." Silena whispered at her. "There is a major hottie coming our way. And he is looking right at you."

Annabeth stared at him approaching and was really intrigued by him. He was wearing black pants and shoes, a white t-shirt that fit him snuggly showing of his well-defined pecks, and a black leather jacket that only helped him look more mysterious. He got closer and realization hit her, when she saw his bright beautiful sea green eyes.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said happily while trying to control his voice. He was very nervous, and was scared his voice would give it away.

Annabeth stared at him for a few seconds not being able to find her voice. "Get it together Annabeth, it's just Percy." She thought.

"Percy...Oh my god, It's so great to see you again!" She finally said and stepped towards him trying to awkwardly give him a hug.

"It's great to see you to Annabeth. I really missed you." He whispered into her ear. Annabeth shuddered when she felt his warm breath against her.

"I missed you to Percy." She said and released him.

Percy raised his eyebrow at her. "Really, because that's not the impression I got from you ignoring me." He said teasingly.

"I-I didn't mean to, I j-."

Percy cut her of laughing. "Relax Annabeth… It's okay."

She looked at him shyly through her eyelashes. "You're not mad at me?"

"Nah, you know I can't stay mad at you." He said truthfully.

Annabeth felt relieved when she heard him. "Have I told you that you rock Percy?"

"Yes…but feel free to tell me more often." He said. Annabeth smiled at him, and gave him another hug.

"Aww… you guys are so cute." Silena said besides them. Until that moment, they had forgotten she was there.

Annabeth released Percy, and stepped towards Silena. "Silena… you remember Percy?" Annabeth said introducing her to him.

Silena nodded. "Yeah… you're that weird little kid that was always hanging around Annabeth."

Percy chuckled. "That was me."

"Well, you aren't little and weird anymore. You got quit handsome actually" She said checking him out.

Percy's player persona immediately came forward. He looked at Silena up and down flirtatiously, taking in how pretty she is. To him nobody was more beautiful or perfect as Annabeth, but he thought he had no chance with her, so he might as well hook up with pretty girls.

"Thank you. And you're not bad yourself." He said looking directly into her eyes. Silena sighed getting lost in his gorgeous sea green orbs, and stared back at him.

Triton always told him that girls loved confidence, and beautiful eyes. And that is how he always made girls swoon over him. He already had the pretty eyes, and with the help of Triton, the confidence soon came to him. They were both staring into each other's eyes for a while, until Annabeth cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Uhm… Silena, don't you have a boyfriend?" Annabeth asked her friend.

Silena nodded. "Yeah Charlie, I should go find him. Bye Percy, it was nice seeing you again." Silena said before quickly leaving.

Annabeth looked at him, noting that it was not just his appearance that changed. "Silena is a flirt, but she won't actually cheat on her boyfriend. Sorry Percy." Annabeth said not sorry at all.

Percy just shrugged. "Oh well."

"So how have you been?" Percy asked her.

"I've been good, thank you for asking." She replied politely. "What about you, how was Florida?" She asked.

Percy was about to respond, when he got interrupted by Ashley. "Percy you came!" She said and grabbed his arm tightly.

Percy watched her with an amused expression. She was wearing a black dress that went a little above her knee, and it hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair flowed past her shoulder and it was curled slightly, she had on little make-up and two inch heels. All in all she looked pretty cute. "She will be a perfect distraction from Annabeth." Percy thought.

Annabeth watched her cling to her best friend, and felt a wave of anger wash over her. She didn't like that she was interrupting her time with Percy.

"Annabeth you know Percy?" Ashley asked the blond beauty who was still staring at them.

"Yeah, we've been best friends since we were eight." Annabeth responded kindly.

Ashley was relieved that they were only friends. "Great, than you won't mind if I steal him for a bit?" She asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Of course not, you two go have fun." She said. Percy couldn't help but to feel disappointed, at her eager tone to get rid of him. "Wow… she can't wait for me to leave." He thought sadly.

He was however pulled out of his depressing thought by Ashley. "Come on Percy, I want to introduce you to my friends." She said and began pulling him away.

"Sure." Percy said and followed after her. But before he left, he wiggled out of her hold, and walked back to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, do you want to hang out tomorrow. We can have lunch or something and catch up." He said hopeful.

Annabeth really liked the idea of spending more time with her best friend. "Sure seaweed brain, that would be nice." She said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 12pm tomorrow then." He said with a huge grin, and then he frowned "And didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"I don't recall you ever saying such a thing." Annabeth said trying to look innocent.

Percy rolled his eyes at her, and tried to hide his smile. He thought she looked really cute trying to act innocently. "Sure you don't wise girl." He said before being pulled away by Ashley.

"That's still a pretty lame come back Percy!" She yelled out to him. He turned around, shrugged his shoulders and gave her a lopsided smile that made her heart skip a beat. "I need some air." She thought and headed towards the door. She was about to open the door, but it swung open before she could reach it, nearly hitting her in the face.

She looked at the door, and saw her boyfriend Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakamura.

"Annabeth… I'm sorry babe; I didn't know you were there." Luke apologized.

"It's okay." Annabeth said.

Luke gave her a kiss on the lips, and then he began to examine her head. He ignored her protest, and didn't release her until he was sure she was okay. "Were you leaving already?" He asked his girlfriend.

"No, I was just going to get some air. It's kind of stuffy in here." She said and fanned her-self with her hands.

Luke smiled and gave her another kiss. "Stay with me please." He said trying to give her a puppy dog face. Annabeth sighed, he did look cute when he made that face, and Annabeth couldn't resist. "Okay." She said and snuggled closer to him.

While he hugged her waist and led her to their group of friends, Annabeth looked around for Percy. She was dreading the moment he saw her with Luke. She knows that Percy hates Luke, and she is scared to lose his friendship.

Luke and his friends laughed at each other's jokes, while Annabeth stared at them bored out of her mind. She wanted to go talk to her friends, but Luke was very possessive and didn't like her being away from him.

"Luke, look who's over there." Ethan said pointing to Nico and Grover.

Luke saw the two friends talking in the corner with Juniper, and an amused grin appeared on his face. Annabeth sighed in relief when she noticed Percy wasn't with them, she looked around but saw no sign of him.

"Why are the freaks at this party?" Luke said. "Let's go throw them in the gutter where they belong." He told his friends and started walking towards them.

Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Luke please, just leave them alone. They aren't doing anything."

"No Annabeth. If we let them stay, then they are going to think they are welcomed to hang out with us." Luke said and pulled away from her grip. Ever since Annabeth and Luke started dating, he doesn't bother to act polite in front of her anymore, and acts more like the bully he is. Annabeth tries to stop him, but he completely ignores her and picks on every kid he considers a freak.

He walked up to Grover as he was drinking from his cup, and pushed it up into his face. Grover yelped in surprise when the contents of the cup fell all over him. Lucky for Grover he was drinking water, so it wasn't so bad.

"What the fuck is your problem Luke?" Nico said angrily, and stepped up to him. At that moment the entire party went silent, and everyone turned to look at them.

"My problem is you freaks. Why are you even here?" Luke asked making a disgusted face at him.

"Not that it is any of your damn business, but we were invited. And since it's not your party, I don't see why you should give a shit." Nico said.

"Nico calm down, he's not worth it." Grover said trying to pull his friend away from the argument.

"You're the ones that aren't worth it." Luke said.

"Luke please just leave them alone… you're making a scean." Annabeth tried to reason with him.

"I don't care! They should leave. Ashley would never invite them here." Luke said.

"Yeah… she knows that they're freaks." Ethan said and looked around. "And since she isn't here to back up your lie, were going to throw the trash out for her." He said.

Annabeth looked around for Ashley as well, and didn't see her anywhere. She suddenly felt sick thinking about where she and Percy could be. Percy is exactly the type of guy Ashley falls for, hotter even. And Annabeth had no doubt in her mind that Ashley led him upstairs, to do god knows what with him.

She stopped thinking about it, and turned her attention to the six guys gaining up on Nico and Grover. Luke and Ethan were leading two other guys to attack Nico, since he was a tough guy, while the other two circled around Grover.

"Leave my friends alone!" Percy yelled angrily appearing next to Annabeth. The six guys turned around ready to confront the protester, but when they saw him their eyes widen with fear.

Annabeth didn't blame them; Percy was tall and really well build, which made him look intimidating and scary. Nico pushed past them, and quickly stood next to his best friend. At that point all the guys backed away. Nico was already a tough opponent to defeat, and they didn't want to find out how tough it would be to take down both of them.

"Jackson?" Luke asked surprised.

Percy nodded. "Luke, you're still an asshole I see."

"Who invited the reject twins?" Luke asked the crowd.

"I invited them. And they aren't rejects Luke." Ashley said and stood next to Percy. Annabeth looked her over and saw that her hair was slightly out of place, and she had a small hickey on her neck right below her jaw. Annabeth got mad when she confirmed her suspicions from earlier. "Calm down Annabeth, he's allowed to suck on the neck of any slut he wants." She thought.

"Told you we were invited you idiot!" Nico said glaring at him.

"Shut the fuck up freak!" Luke yelled at Nico.

That's when Percy lost it, and lounged himself at him. He grabbed Luke by the collar of the shirt like he use to do to him, and slammed him against the wall roughly.

"You don't talk to my friend like that!" Percy said pressing him harder into the wall. Ethan was about to interfere, but Nico pushed him roughly, and stood in front of him. Ethan glared at him, but didn't do anything.

"Percy… please put him down!" Annabeth said tugging on his shirt.

Percy looked at her pleading face, and all the anger melted away from him. He couldn't stand to see her sad or upset, and immediately released his hold on Luke. She smiled at him gratefully, until Luke pulled her away holding her protectively.

Percy saw the way his hand snaked around her waist, and felt a pang in his chest. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach, and ripped out his heart. "You knew she liked him, get over it." He thought.

"You're lucky that for my girlfriends sake, I'm going to ignore you did that to me." Luke said to Percy.

Percy glared at him, and stepped forward ready to punch him. "Percy don't." Annabeth said.

Percy stopped in his tracks and looked at her; if it was possible Luke pulled her even closer to him, as if to let Percy know that she was his.

"Guys, can we just stop fighting and get back to the party?" Ashley said to them. They all glared at each other, but nodded in agreement.

"Good, I don't want the cops to be called again. Last time I got grounded for two months. " Ashley said ignoring the tension between Percy, Luke, Annabeth, Nico, and Ethan.

"I'll be good Ashley, Annabeth and I are actually going upstairs to be alone for a bit. So you won't have any problems from me." Luke said smugly looking at Percy.

"Luke!" Annabeth said clearly embarrassed by the fact that he was putting their business out there.

Percy couldn't take his anger and jealousy any longer, and walked away. Nico and Grover gave Luke one last glare, and followed after him. "Percy wait!" Annabeth and Ashley both yelled.

Ashley looked at Annabeth annoyed. "Why are you calling him?" She asked.

"Yeah, let him leave." Luke said with anger in his voice. Annabeth released her-self from Luke's arms.

"He's my best friend; I need to see if he's okay." She explained and went after him.

She pushed through the crowd of teenagers, until she spotted him talking to Thalia.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" Annabeth asked him.

Thalia sensed that she wanted to talk to him in private, and excused her-self dragging Grover with her. "Grover, Juniper is outside and she looked upset. We should go check on her." She said and the two left.

"I'm going to get something to drink; I'll wait for you in the kitchen." Nico told Percy, and then walked away as well.

Percy nodded at Nico, then looked at Annabeth expectantly. "Percy I'm sorry about Luke. He was way out of line." She said.

"Annabeth don't worry about it. It's not your fault your boyfriend is a jerk." He said trying to act cool about her going out with him.

She looked in his eyes, and suddenly felt like she needed to explain herself to him. "Percy, me and Luke haven't… well you know."

Percy's eyes widen in surprised at her confession to him. "Annabeth that's not any of my business, and you don't have to explain your-self to me." Percy said sounding indifferently, while inside he was jumping with joy.

"I know… but you're my best friend, and what you think matters a lot to me. I don't want you to think badly of me. I'm not the type of girl who has sex with her boyfriend at a party." She said.

"Annabeth, you know I think the world of you. You're the smartest, sweetest, most level headed person I know. Sure you're stubborn as a mule sometimes, but that's just something more I love about you. You're my best friend, and I could never think badly of you." He said.

Annabeth blushed at his words. "So… we're still friends?" She asked him trying to control her blush.

"Always." Percy responded.

"Thank you Percy." She said and swung her arms around him. The moment she did, she had the urge to never let him go.

"There you are Percy." Ashley said.

Annabeth and Percy pulled away and stared at her. "Hey Ashley." Percy said.

"Well…I better go find Luke." Annabeth said and began to walk away.

She was about to leave when she felt Percy's strong hand around her wrist, sending a spark through her. Percy felt it to, and quickly let go of her.

"Don't forget about tomorrow." He said.

"Annabeth remembered that she agreed to spend time with him, and smiled. "I won't." She said then walked away, slightly disturbed by the strong feeling he provoked in her. Just the thought of her and him alone, made her feel tingly all over.

"Stop thinking about Percy like that, he's your best friend." She thought. She walked back to where Luke was, and suddenly wished it was Percy who was there waiting for her.

Annabeth sighed frustrated with her=self. She was never one to have a boy constantly on her mind. She was always more focused on her family and school work. But the moment her stormy grey eyes saw Percy again, there wasn't a minute he wasn't in her mind. "Oh god." Annabeth thought and walk back to her boyfriend, who didn't look too pleased with her.

Annabeth apologized to Luke for going after Percy, even though she felt she had no need to apologize. He was her best friend, and she had every right to go check on him. But she was not in the mood to argue with him, and just apologized.

Luke gave her a kiss on the lips apologizing as well; and everything went back to normal with them. Annabeth stayed closely by Luke side, while he had fun talking to his friends, and barley paying any attention to her.

Annabeth didn't see Percy for the rest of the night, and the whole time all she did was think about him. Even when Luke finally got away from his friend to make-out with her; she thought about how just a hug from Percy made her feel more emotion and her heart race, than making out with her boyfriend did.

* * *

Percy was in his apartment doing his daily push-ups and other exercise, while Nico paced around him. After Annabeth went back with Luke, Percy and Nico drank a lot and got extremely drunk.

"Dude, will you stop exercising and help me." Nico said.

"501,502,503." Percy counted continuing to exercise, and ignoring his annoyed friend.

"Percy!" Nico yelled.

Percy stopped exercising, sighed and went to help Nico. Last night Nico and Percy left the party with two girls at their side. Percy ended up ditching Ashley, and he and Nico went to talk to the two brunets they saw when they first arrived.

"Nico, are you blind." Percy said as he gave him the short blue dress that was right in front of him the whole time.

"Oh." Was all he said and took the dress from him. When they arrived from the party last night; Percy and his girl went to his room right away, while Nico and his girl stayed in the living room for a while, before going into the guest bedroom that Nico stayed in.

"Dude, do you remember that girl's name?" Nico asked.

"Nico, I don't even remember my girl's name, let alone the one you were with." Percy replied.

"Okay, thanks for being no help at all." Nico said.

"You're welcome." Percy said dropping himself on the couch, and hugged his cute little dog.

Nico looked at him and rolled his eyes. "So… now that I found her dress, I can tell her to leave right?" Nico asked his best friend.

"Yes. But you might get slapped."

"What. why?"

"Because Nico. You can't just be like, okay thank you, now bye. You have to at least pretend to care about her feelings, and then when she leaves, you just don't call." Percy said giving his friend the terrible advice of what he usually does.

"Yes that makes sense; finally you're helpful for once." Nico said. "And why is it that you don't have a headache, while I feel like my head is going to split in half?" He added.

"Because, I'm already used to drinking. But I got a headache my first time to, you'll be fine." Percy said.

"Percy." The girl whose name Percy didn't remember, said and came out of his room wearing his t-shirt, and had her hair in a messy bun.

Percy put down Ms. O'Leary and quickly went to her side. As soon as he was within her reach, she put her arms around him and began kissing his neck. Percy however pulled away and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I have to be somewhere. I was actually about to wake you up." He said.

She looked disappointed. "No, it's fine. I'll go wake up my cousin and we'll leave." She said and headed into Nico room.

"Wait!" Nico called. She turned around and looked at Percy with a huge grin. "Can you give her this?" Nico said and handed her the dress. She nodded sadly realizing it wasn't Percy who called her; she took the dress from Nico, and then went to go find her cousin.

The girls gave them one last kiss and their phone numbers, and then left the apartment happily, after hearing Percy and Nico say they were going to call them.

As soon as he closed the door, Percy smiled and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. He was going to have lunch with Annabeth at 12, and it was already 10:47am. As soon as he woke up he couldn't wait to see her, and there was no way he was going to be late.

He put on black pants, a light blue shirt, and his black converses. He combed his hair to the best of his abilities, and put on some cologne. When he was done he went into his dresser drawer, and got a long velvet blue box.

He opened it and pulled out the platinum charm bracelet he bought Annabeth as a birthday present. When Annabeth turned sixteen, Percy remembered it was her birthday, and he bought it for her. He was however to chicken to send it to her, because he thought she didn't want to talk to him.

Percy had the charms custom made into all the things Annabeth liked. It had a little Eiffel tower, that leaning building in Italy, the statue of liberty, some other famous buildings she liked, and a few little owls with green emeralds for eyes. Annabeth was really into architecture, and got really excited about buildings and other famous monuments. That's why most of the charms were buildings and her favorite bird the owl.

Percy didn't know how to give it to her, so he thought about Ms. O'Leary. He was going to put it around her neck, knock on the door and leave her on the door step. When Annabeth sees his dog and picks her up, she'll see the note attached, and know the bracelet is for her from him. He hated to admit it, but he was too much of a coward to directly give it to her.

When he found Ms. O'Leary, she was asleep with Nico on the couch, and he was hugging her like a three year old hugs a teddy bear. He smiled and took a few pictures to tease him with later, and then grabbed his dog. He put the note and bracelet on her, and then they left to Annabeth's house.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the chapter. :D And I will update as soon as I can. I will write about their lunch date the next chapter, and bring Bianca back in. I will also bring in Rachel, but she won't be after Percy.**

**Writing stories is harder than I thought; I know what I'm going to do with the story. I have my plot and love struggles all figured out, I'm just struggling with how to write it. I also like doing long chapters and can sometimes write a lot of pointless stuff, so I apologize for that. **

**Sorry for any grammar errors.**


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.***

**Sorry for taking so long to update, my boring quiet life actually became busy. And when I did have time, I got absorbed with the Percy Jackson and Chaos stories.**

**Thank you so much to everybody, who has taken the time to tell me that they like this story. You guys rock! ^.^ **

* * *

Chapter Six:

"Stay girl." Percy said, for the twentieth time to Ms. O'Leary. Every time he tried to put her in front of Annabeth's door step, she would chase after him.

"Come on girl; please listen to me just this once." He pleaded with the little poodle. She looked at him with her cute little puppy dog eyes, and followed him again.

"Ahrrg, fine you win. You don't have to stay here." He said picking her up and stuffing her under his arm. "That's what I get for trying to do something creative." He muttered angrily to himself, and turned to leave.

"Hello Percy." He suddenly heard someone say.

He turned around, and was surprised to see Annabeth at the door. "Hey Annabeth, I was just…uh"

Annabeth laughed at him. "What were you doing?" she asked.

Percy knew he had been caught. "How long did you know I was out here?"

"I heard some complaining about five minutes ago, so I looked out the peep hole. You aren't very good at being sneaky you know." She said.

"Yeah well… I just wanted to give you this." He said and held Ms. O'Leary out to her.

Annabeth look at Ms. O'Leary curiously. "You're giving me a dog?" She asked.

Percy's eyes widen and almost pulled his dog back, he loved Annabeth, but he didn't want to give her his dog. "No… I wanted to give you what's on her collar."

Annabeth noticed the velvet box that was almost bigger than her, tied around her neck, and grabbed it from the dog. She opened it shyly, and her eyes widen when she saw the expensive looking bracelet in the box. "Oh my god Percy, this is beautiful." She said examining it in her hand. "Why are you giving this to me?" She asked.

Percy scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I was actually going to send it to you in the mail, when you turned sixteen." He said.

Annabeth was touched that he remembered her birthday. "You didn't have to get me anything. I don't even deserve it after what a bad friend I was." She said feeling guilty for ignoring his phone calls and letters.

"Of course you deserve it, you're my best friend." He said.

Annabeth looked at him lovingly and gave him a hug. "Thank you Percy, I love it." She whispered to him.

Percy inhaled the smell of lemon coming from her hair, and tightened his arms around her. "You're welcome, and I'm glad you like it." He said.

They separated from their hug, and looked into each other's eyes. Annabeth felt her-self beginning to melt into his bright beautiful sea green orbs, and quickly broke eye contact. "So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Anywhere you want."

"Let's go to the pizza place that's down the street."

Percy remembered that Ashley worked there, and shook his head. "No! Anywhere but that place." After he ditched Ashley at her party, she has been leaving him messages, and calling him non-stop.

Annabeth raised an eye brow at him. "I thought you liked that place?"

"I do, but I don't want to go there right now."

"Okay… we won't go there." She said. "And by the way, what you did to Ashley was not very nice."

Percy was not at all surprised, that she had figured out why he didn't want to go there. "Shoot, I forgot how smart you are." He said.

Annabeth scowled at him, not at all pleased by his answer. She was not really mad that he ditched Ashley; no she was happy about that. What really irritated her was that he left with some girl. She hated the fact that since Ashley called her to complain about it, and asked if she knew why he was ignoring her, she hasn't stopped thinking about it. The thought of him and any girl together, made her want to kick him.

Percy felt uncomfortable under her intense stare. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Because, since you decided to mess with one of my friends, I now have to hear her complain about you." She answered. "And you don't even seem to care that you hurt her feelings."

Percy didn't know what to say, he has never been told off for hurting a girl by someone he cares about. Usually he gets praises from his friends for hooking up with a girl, and then with different one. Sure his dad would lecture him and Triton about respecting women and their feelings, but Triton and he never paid any attention to him.

"I doubt she likes me so much that I hurt her feelings. She doesn't even know me." He tried defending himself.

Annabeth couldn't believe how insensitive he was being. "Well she does, and she thought you really liked her to." Annabeth said trying to defend Ashley, but also curious to know if he really did liked her.

"Not once did I tell her I liked her. So next time she calls you, tell her to leave me alone, move on with her life, and forget about me." Percy said.

"Oh my god, I'm best friends with an insensitive jerk!" Annabeth said disbelievingly.

Percy had to admit that he did sound like a jerk, and he felt bad for disappointing Annabeth. He sighed and looked at her apologetically. "Look I'm sorry okay. I'll talk to her, and tell her I don't like her myself." Annabeth gave him another glare.

"And I'll tell her as nicely as possible." He quickly added.

Annabeth's glare softened up a little bit. "If I have to hear her complain about you again, I'm kicking your ass." She threatened him.

Percy had no doubt in his mind that she was serious. "Can we not talk about my love life anymore, and go eat please. I don't like fighting with you." He said.

Annabeth looked at him, and her anger melted away when she saw his pleading face. He looked so cute, that she couldn't stay mad at him.

"I don't like fighting with you either. But you act like a dummy sometimes." She said and began to pull him toward his blue convertible mustang. Percy smiled and shook his head, allowing her to pull him so they can go to a restaurant.

When they arrived they ordered their food and talked about school and their friends, they were both also careful not to mention Luke. Percy didn't want to hear about how happy and in love they were, and Annabeth didn't want to anger him.

The whole time they were there they laughed and flirted, weather it was purposely or subconsciously they didn't know, but they enjoyed every minute of it. At one point Annabeth dared Percy to put tons of crushed peppers on his pizza, and when he did, she grabbed his soda and refused to give it to him. That forced Percy to go over to her side of the booth, and fight her for it.

He fought her by tickling her and holding her in place, allowing him to touch her, but Annabeth wasn't complaining about it. In fact his touch made her happy, and she craved more of it. After noticing how close they were to each other, and that people were looking at them weirdly, Percy quickly let go of her, and went back to his seat.

"I can't believe I listened to you." Percy said sucking on a piece of ice, trying to relief his tongue from the stinging.

"Oh quit being such a baby." Annabeth said teasingly.

Percy snorted. "Let's see you do it."

"No way, I'm not a sea weed brain like you."

Percy pulled a pepperoni from his pizza, and threw it at her hitting her on the cheek. Annabeth gasped when she felt the greasy pepperoni hit her. "Percy you jerk, I can't believe you just did that." She said wiping her cheek with a napkin.

Percy laughed, until he felt a mushroom hit him on the nose. "Laugh at that sea weed brain." She said laughing at him.

Percy wiped his nose, and pulled another pepperoni from his pizza. Annabeth stopped laughing, and glared at him. "Perseus Jackson, don't you dare."

Percy completely ignored her and threw it, but missed her by an inch. "Ha! You missed." She said and threw another mushroom that landed in his hair.

Of course Percy didn't stop there, and threw more food at her. Annabeth didn't either, and they continued their food fight laughing and teasing each other, until rudely being asked by the manager to leave.

They left the restaurant mocking the manager, and giggling while lightly shoving each other. "That was really immature of you Percy." Annabeth said in between laughter.

"Excuse me, but you weren't acting very mature your-self wise girl." He said.

"I was acting my age until you started it. Maybe having sea weed for brains is contagious." She said playfully and shoved his head lightly.

"I hope it is." He said and started tickling her again. He enjoyed making her laugh, and it was an excuse to touch her.

"Percy stop it." She said laughing and pulled out of his reach. He smirked at her, and advanced on her slowly.

Annabeth ran and he chased after her; she couldn't believe how much fun she was having. She felt like she was ten years old again, as she ran away taunting him. It had been a long time since she had more fun, than she was having right now. It was always really easy for her to be with Percy, he never failed to make her smile and feel comfortable. And if she were to be honest with her-self, she enjoyed flirting with him.

He caught up to her and picked her up by the waist, and began spinning her. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but not from the spinning, but from being in his arms. "Percy put me down!" She said laughing.

"Not until you apologize for the sea weed brain comment." Percy said.

"Okay I'm sorry." She said.

Percy smirked triumphantly, and stopped spinning her. He set her down and was about to release her, when her heard her say. "That you're a sea weed brain."

Percy tightened his grip on her, and began to tickle her. He continued to tickle her as she squirmed and laughed in his arms, but he stopped when he heard her phone ring.

He let go of her smiling, and Annabeth reached into her pant pocket for her phone. She answered the phone with a big smile on her face as well, until she heard Luke's voice.

"Luke!" She said nervously. She didn't even know why she was nervous, it's not like she was doing anything wrong. But she was sure that Luke would not be happy, if he saw her very attractive friend tickling her.

Percy heard her say his name, and quickly lost his smile. He felt the anger and jealousy coming on; he hated the fact that she was his girlfriend.

He stared at her trying hard not to show any emotion, and smiled weakly at her, when she excused herself to go and talk to him more privately.

Percy knew he shouldn't feel hurt and betrayed; after all he knew they were going out. But he did and he couldn't help it. He felt awful seeing the girl that he has been in love with since he was eight, laugh and talk lovingly to the guy he hated. It reminded him of why he never gets too involved with girls. It allows him to forget about his love problems even if just for a little bit, and he doesn't put himself in a situation where another girl could hurt him like this.

Annabeth hung up the phone, and turned to see Percy busy on his phone as well. She walked up to him, and he quickly put his phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry about that." Annabeth said. "So where are we going now?" She asked him not noticing his mood change.

"Actually… I have to go home already." Percy said wanting to get away from her. Until that moment he had forgotten all about Luke, and how much it hurt him to know that she loved that jerk. He felt terrible when he saw her crestfallen face. But right now he couldn't look at her without thinking about how happy and in love she is with Luke, and that she will never love him. The whole time he was gone, there was not one day that he didn't think about her, and he felt pathetic, for not being able to move on from someone that he could never have.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Nico just text me, and asked if I could help him with something." Percy lied.

"Oh…okay." She said feeling hurt and irritated that he was ditching her for Nico. "Let's go than, don't want to keep him waiting." She said and started to walk back to the car.

Percy looked at her as she walked away, and he knew that she was mad. He almost changed his mind and apologized to her for lying and being an idiot, until he saw her reach for her phone and send a text message. That just reminded him of Luke again, and walked after her feeling jealous of Luke and sad for hurting her feelings.

When she reached the car the door was locked, so she waited patiently for him to open it. She pretended to send a text message on her phone, while thinking about why one minute he was laughing and having fun, and then all of a sudden he looked so serious and wanted to leave.

Annabeth was smart enough to know when she was being lied to, and didn't believe for one minute his lame excuse about Nico needing him. The only reason she could think of for his sudden mood change, was her boyfriend. Annabeth sighed as for the first time since knowing Luke; she was upset that he called her.

She was deep in her thoughts and didn't say anything, as Percy passed by her to open the door. "Thank you Annabeth." Percy suddenly said sweetly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Annabeth looked at him in confusion. "For what?" She asked.

"For reminding me why it's not worth falling in love." He wanted to say. But instead he gave her a lopsided grin and kindly said. "For hanging out with me today, I had a lot of fun."

Annabeth's irritation with him faded, when she saw his smile. "You're welcome, and I had a lot of fun to Percy. We should do this more often." She said. Percy nodded in agreement, and got in his car to drive her home and pick up Ms. O'Leary.

****page break****

Percy walked into his apartment with Ms. O'Leary in tow, to find Grover and Nico in the living room eating potato chips and other junk food, while watching a movie. He walked over to Nico and took the bag of chips from him, and then threw him-self on the other couch.

"Hey!" Nico protested.

Percy ignored him, and stuffed his face with potato chips. "So what's the plan for tonight guys?" He asked with a mouth full of chips.

"I have a date with Juniper, so you guys are on your own." Grover said.

Percy looked at him and rolled his eyes, he was happy for him and everything, but he was also irritated that he never wanted to do anything with them anymore. "Whatever." He said to Grover. "Nico you up for going out or something; It's Saturday, two single young good looking guys like us, should not stay home watching movies."

Nico smiled. "Hell yeah, I'm definitely up for drinking and hooking up with a hot chick again." He said.

"Good because I really need to get drunk today." Percy said.

Grover, unlike Nico noticed that Percy was upset. "Are you okay Percy? You seem upset about something." Grover asked.

Percy just shrugged. "I'm fine G-man." He said pulling out his phone, to call one of the many girls he talked to at the party. He was happy yet surprised, at how so many of the girl that wouldn't give him the time of day when he was younger, were now giving him their phone number and practically throwing themselves at him.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to set up." He said and walked into his room.

Grover watched him walk away until he couldn't see him anymore, and then turned to Nico. "Do you know why he could be upset?"

"He went out with Annabeth earlier, maybe it didn't go so well." Nico said. Grover nodded understandingly. Percy never admitted it to him, but he knew that Percy was in love with Annabeth, and he quickly understood why he needed to get drunk. He didn't agree with it, but he understood.

"I have to go Nico, you guys have fun tonight. But try to not act to stupid." He said giving him a stern look.

"Yes mommy dearest." Nico said mockingly.

Grover rolled his eyes at him in annoyance. "Don't call me if you idiots end up getting arrested than." Grover said.

"Yes!" Percy said coming out of his room. "Nico get ready, you and I have dates tonight." He told his friend.

"Who are we going out with?" Nico asked.

Percy smiled at him. "We are going out with Amber and Monica." He said proudly.

Nico looked at him mouth a gap and wide eyed. "No way, those two girls are seriously hot. I thought you had called the girls from last night."

Percy frowned. "No way, we've already been there, and done that. We need to move on to the next one." He said.

Nico chuckled. "I love the way you think." He said.

"You two are pigs." Grover said disapprovingly.

Percy and Nico ignored him, as they continued to talking about the girls they were going to go out with. "Well I have a date to get ready for, so I'm leaving." Grover said. "Bye G-man." Percy and Nico said at the same time. "I'll see you pigs tomorrow." Grover said as he walked out the door.

****page break****

Nico was picking out his clothes, and talking to his sister on the phone. Percy had beaten him to the shower, so he called his sister while he waited for his turn. Bianca had been in Italy for the summer visiting one of their aunts, and had arrived back to New York two days ago. She was now currently scolding him, for not seeing him since she arrived.

"What!" Nico said into the phone. "You didn't tell me you were on your way over here." Then he heard the doorbell ring. He hung up the phone, and went to open the door for his sister.

As soon as he opened it, she tackled him in a hug. "I missed you so much kiddo." She said looking up at him. He was taller than her now, but Nico knew that she still saw him as a four year old.

Bianca released him, and walked inside looking at the apartment. "Nice place." She said impressed.

"Yeah it is… How did you know the address?" He asked her.

"Sally gave it to me, when she stopped by to visit mom this morning, she didn't think you and Percy would mind." Bianca said.

Nico heard the shower turn off, and went into his room to grab his towel and clothes. "Bianca, as much as I love you, I have a date to get ready for, so I'll be right back. There is juice and soda in the fridge, and snacks in the kitchen, help your-self to whatever." He said and walked towards the bathroom.

Bianca smiled and began to look around; she was actually surprised to find that the two boys hadn't trashed the place. She has known Percy for a while, and knew he wasn't very organized, and the same could be said about her brother.

She was looking at their movie collection, and didn't notice when Percy walked into the living room. "Bianca?" He asked.

She turned to look at him, and Percy was surprised at how beautiful she had become. Her long dark brown hair was now longer, and it was silky and soft looking, her body was slim and she had amazing curves, her big chocolate brown eyes were decorated with light make up, her skin was smooth and flawless, and she had full pink lips.

Bianca nodded at him shyly, also shocked by how handsome he now was. She though he was cute when he was younger and liked him, but now she was at a loss for words, at how attracted to him she was.

He stepped forward and gave her a hug, she hugged him back, and Percy laughed when she held on to him tightly and for a little too long.

"Sorry." She said and released him. She could feel his gaze on her body, and she blushed. "You look beautiful Bianca." He said.

"Thank you, and you to. I mean you were always cute, but now you're just … wow." She said and blushed even redder if possible.

Percy chuckled. "Thank you." Then they stood in an awkward silence. Percy was fighting the urge to flirt with her, and Bianca was eagerly waiting for him to do so. He didn't think Nico would appreciate him flirting with his sister, so he continued to fight the urge. Luckily for him her phone rang breaking the awkward silence that surrounded them, and giving him an excuse to retreat into his room.

He faintly heard her talking to her mom on the phone, and after about a minute, he heard her yelled a good bye to Nico from outside the bathroom door.

She knocked on his door, and Percy got up from his bed lazily to open it. When he did, she pushed past him and went into his room, then stood really close to him. "Percy, will you tell Nico I'll call him later please." She said as she moved even closer to him. "And I'm really glad you're back, you should call me later."

Percy gulped nervously. "Yeah, I'll tell him." He said. Bianca smiled flirtatiously, and didn't make any effort to step away from him. "And you'll call me later." She said and bit on her lower lip; Percy looked at her lips liking his own, and nodded at her weakly.

"Great. I'll talk to you later Percy." She said giving him a tight hug, that against his better judgment, he returned. When they released each other, she gave him a last smile, then left his room and walked out the door.

Percy laid back on his bed sighing deeply. He knew very well that the thoughts he was having about Bianca, would get him punched in the face by his best friend. He then frowned at his own thoughts, Bianca was not just his best friend's sister, she was also one of his best friends, and he would never disrespect her like he did with other girls.

He got up from his bed and walked into the living room, he pulled out a bottle of tequila he had, and took a shot. "Nico, are you almost ready?" He called out.

"Yeah, I'm already done." Nico said coming out of his room.

Percy looked at him then tossed him his car keys. "You're driving." He said and took another shot.

Nico nodded happily. "As long as I get to drink later. You're not the only one that wants to get drunk." He said.

Percy nodded. "It wouldn't be any fun if I got drunk alone." He said smiling at him.

"Do you really think we'll act stupid enough to get arrested?" Nico asked remembering Grover's words from earlier.

Percy shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time I get drunk and arrested."

Nico laughed. "Wow…you and Triton really had fun out there huh." He asked his friend feeling a little jealous, that Percy bonded so much with Triton.

He wasn't very big on showing his feeling, but he really did think of Percy as his brother, and it made him sad when he was reminded that Percy already had a brother, and maybe didn't feel the same about Nico.

"Yeah we did, but I'm having more fun here with you guys. I missed you annoying little basterds." Percy said.

Nico glared at him, but it didn't look very intimidating as he was trying to fight the smile that he had. "Geez Percy, I feel so loved. Thank you." He said. Then he stopped fighting the smile, as he said his next words to Percy. "I'm really happy you're back Percy, I missed you a lot man. Even if you think I'm an annoying basterd.

Percy looked at him oddly. Nico was never the touchy feely type, that reveled his feeling to anyone. Except when he was drunk, the night of the party Percy learned that very much like him-self, Nico acted very different when drunk. "Nico, I'm glad you missed me… but have you been drinking? Percy asked.

Nico smirked at him. "No not yet since you beat me to it, but I will later tonight." Nico said and started walking towards the door.

Percy followed after him drinking more shots, and together they walked out the door to pick up the two girls that they had a date with.

* * *

**I love Percy and Nico so much; I had to put a bonding moment in there. :D Also I don't really know how guys act, so a lot of their behavior is based off movies or TV show that I've watched. **

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, and I will update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

***I do no own Percy Jackson and the Olympians* **

**I want to thank the readers that reviewed my last chapter, you guys are awesome! :o) and reading what you guys wrote made me so happy to know that you are enjoying this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

"Hey… Percy." Nico said drunkenly. He and Percy were currently in the living room completely intoxicated, and having a chat.

"W-what" Percy answered slurring, and with a huge drunken grin.

"You know what the most awesome thing in the world is?" Nico asked.

Percy pondered on the question for about five seconds, before giving him an answer. "Boobs." He said.

Upon hearing Percy's answer, Nico threw him-self on the floor in a fit of laughter. "Yes that to; but I was talking about beer." He finally said after laughing non-stop for about two minutes.

"Hell yeah it is." Percy said and took a chug of his beer. Nico saw him and since he was drunk, he started to laugh again. Percy also laughed, which caused him to spit out the beer, and more laughter came from the two very drunk boys.

Mrs. O'Leary heard the two boys laughing, and curiously looked at them from her little bed in the corner. Percy noticed her, and began to laugh even harder.

"Why are we laughing now?" Nico asked in between laughter.

"Because dude." Percy said laughing and pointing at her. "Look at my dog." He was laughing so much he could barely speak. "She is so small." He said then fell of the couch laughing even harder. Nico also laughed a little more than necessary, until both boys were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Percy got up from his spot and clumsily made it to the door, when he opened it he saw an angry Grover, an amused Thalia, and a disappointed Annabeth.

"Hey! Grover is here, and you brought Annabeth and Thalia." Percy said almost falling on top of Grover.

Nico quickly got up, and stumbled to the door. "You two are idiots!" Grover yelled at them. "Especially you Percy, you accidently called Annabeth."

"Yeah, and we have been listening to you guys talk for about an hour." Thalia said clearly amused with their drunkenness.

Percy and Nico looked at each other, and once again began to laugh. Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia looked at them oddly.

"Are you sure beer is all you had?" Annabeth asked; she was very surprised at their behavior.

"Yeah, they act this dumb when their drunk." Grover answered for them.

"How do you deal with them?" She asked him.

"I seriously don't know." Grover said pushing back Percy, who was falling over him in his fit of laughter.

"Why are you guys so drunk? Weren't you supposed to be on dates?" Grover asked his drunken friends.

"We did have dates but it ended early, so we made them go home." Percy said, than he and Nico laughed at their sick little inside joke.

"What does that mean?" Grover asked.

"It means that they were pretty ea-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know!" Grover said interrupting Percy.

"Not that we don't love you guys, but why are you here?" Nico asked.

"Because, when I heard the two of you so clearly drunk, I got worried and called Grover. Thalia was at my house visiting me, and that's why she is here to." Annabeth answered frowning at them. She understood perfectly what Percy meant, and was not at all pleased by it.

Percy looked at Annabeth with a dreamy expression, and walked over to her. He got extremely close, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You were worried about me?" He said almost seductively.

Annabeth shuddered when she felt his warm breath on her skin. "Of course I was you idiot, who knows what can happen to you in this state." She said pushing him away.

Percy grabbed her hand as she was pushing him, and pulled her close to him. "Well then, it's a good thing you're here to take care of me." He said as he held her tightly.

Annabeth blushed deeply, and buried her face in his chest to hide it from everyone. After she controlled her blush, she pulled away from him and noticed that Grover, Thalia, and Nico were staring at them.

"Percy stop acting weird." She said and stood next to Thalia.

Percy just smiled at her, than yawned and walked to his room. He fell on his bed, and laid there listening to Thalia complain about Nico staring at her. "Quit staring at me like that you moran! I don't want to kick your ass while you're drunk, but I will if you don't back away from me."

"Don't be so mean beautiful." He heard Nico say. It was then followed by a groan, which indicated Nico was in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to act like Percy. And by the way, only an idiot like you would want to act like him." She said.

"Geez Thalia, you didn't have to hit him so hard." Grover said, and Percy could tell he was helping him to his room, when he heard their footsteps.

"Annabeth, Apollo is outside waiting for me, are you coming or are you going to stay?" He heard Thalia ask.

"I'll stay here; I want to make sure those two idiots are okay." When he heard Annabeth say that, he couldn't hold of the huge grin that was on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Annabeth asked.

"No reason." Thalia said then walked out the door. Before she closed it she yelled a good bye to Grover, than looked at her friend. "Oh and Annabeth."

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked.

"Make sure you take really good care of him."

"W-what is that supposed to me-"

"Bye." Thalia said cutting her off than left.

Percy hear footsteps headed towards Nico's room, followed by muffled whispers, before hearing a knock on his door. "Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine." He answered. Then he felt the other side of the bed sink, as Annabeth sat beside him.

She removed the arm that he had covering his eyes, and smiled at him. The only light that was in the room came from his fish tank, but it was enough so that he could see her beautiful smile clearly. "I hope you get a huge hangover for this." She told him.

"Sorry to ruin the thought that so clearly amuses you, but I won't get a hangover in the morning. Nico will though." He said.

"How do you know that you won't? From the conversation that I heard between you and Nico, I can tell you're completely wasted."

"Trust me, I've been worse."

"Wow Percy, you truly are an idiot." She said and lay down next to him.

Percy smiled when he felt her snuggle close to him. He turned to face her, and found that his face was only an inch away from hers. "You're so beautiful." He whispered looking at her stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth felt her heart race, and an overwhelming urge to kiss him. "You're just saying that because you're drunk."

Percy shook his head. "No. Well I am drunk, but I mean it when I say you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Annabeth got lost in the feeling of his thumb gently caressing her skin, and the feel of his body so close to hers. She noticed that he was slowly leaning in to capture her lips with his, and instead of getting up and leaving because Percy is girl playing jerk, and because she has a boyfriend. Who wasn't picking up his phone and was nowhere to be found by the way, she leaned in as well and crashed her lips with his.

Kissing Percy felt so right, it was like if her lips were made to fit with his. He kissed her gently and with so much care, but also passionately. She could taste vodka and cranberry as his tongue wrestled with hers, but strangely enough she liked it. Annabeth was putty in his arms and she wanted more of him, so she pulled him on top of her. The sweet passionate kiss soon turned hungry, as hormones took over and the two teens kissed each other desperately.

His hands explored her body, and her hands explored his. They never wanted the moment to end, but of course it did. "Percy!" They heard Grover say and knock on the door. They pulled away from each other, just as Grover came in.

"How are you feeling man?" Grover asked. He was either ignoring their disheveled appearance, or was completely oblivious to it, although Annabeth suspected he chose to ignore it.

"I feel wonderful." Percy said smiling at Annabeth.

She smiled sweetly at him in return, and then not caring that Grover was there, she leaned in and kissed him. Grover's eyes widened with surprise, as he saw Annabeth and Percy kiss in front of him. "W-what I… don't you have a boyfriend Annabeth?" Grover asked.

Percy frowned at the question, and Annabeth looked down feeling guilty. "Yeah about that, do you mind if I speak to Percy privately?" Annabeth asked Grover.

"Uh… yeah of course." He said. "Percy It's kind of late, do you mind if I stay here?" He asked.

"Grover, you know…damn well that I don't mind." Percy said slurring slightly. He was still pretty buzzed, but the kiss he and Annabeth shared, sobered him up a little bit.

"Thanks Percy. Annabeth, do you mind if we stay here?" He said suddenly remembering, that she and Thalia got a ride to Percy's apartment with him.

Annabeth shook her head. "It's fine Grover." She said.

"Alright well I'm going to bunk with Nico, call me if you need anything." Grover said and left the room.

When Grover closed the door, the room was once again only lit by Percy's fish tank. Percy moved to hug Annabeth and kiss her, but she stepped away from him.

Percy felt his heart break, when she moved away and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I thought you liked me." He said and moved away from her as well.

"I do. But I have a boyfriend Percy; I can't do this to him." She said and looked at the floor instead of him. The heartbroken look he had, made her feel awful.

"Okay… so why did you kiss me? Was it just to play with my emotions?" Percy asked bitterly. He loves her, but he's getting tired of her kissing him then breaking his heart by regretting it. He suddenly felt bad, thinking about how he does this to girls all the time.

"No Percy! It's not like that. I want to be with you but."

"Then be with me." Percy said, and gently grabbed her hand.

Annabeth hesitated for a moment to enjoying his touch, before pulling her hand away from him. "I need to break up with Luke first."

Percy brightened up at this. "You're really going to break up with him?"

"Percy, once I do I still can't be with you. Not yet anyway. I'm really confused right now, and I need some time to think." She said.

Even thought she was breaking up with Luke, he was still sad that she wasn't completely sure about him. "You love him to don't you?" He asked.

Annabeth didn't know what to say, yes she loved Luke, but not the way she loved Percy. Luke is who she had wanted for so long, and now that she has him, could she really just give him up so easily? Then there's Percy, he's a total player and Annabeth doesn't know if she should trust him. But what she feels for him is so strong, that it even scares her. She felt confused, and needed time alone to decide who she truly wanted to be with.

Annabeth nodded, and Percy had to bit his tongue in order to not say anything. He wanted to yell at her for once again hurting him, and tell her that if she chose Luke over him, he would never forgive her. But he didn't because deep down he knew it wasn't true, he loved her so much that he wanted her to be happy, even if it was not with him.

After the excitement was over, and his hormones slowed down, his buzz came back to him with a vengeance. The room started to move around him, and he suddenly found funny what Annabeth was saying to him. He started to laugh. "That's great Annabeth." He said in between giggles. "Take all the time you need. I have always and will forever be so pathetically in love with you, that I'll still be here waiting for when you decide to finally be with me." He said and laid on the bed, he felt tired and wanted to sleep.

Annabeth stared at him in bewilderment, as she heard the hurt in his voice when he said he loved her. She never thought in a million years that he liked her so much. She knew he had a crush on her when he kissed her, but didn't think it was something as strong as love.

"Percy I-"She said stopping mid-sentence, as she hear his light snoring. Annabeth stared at him sleeping peacefully for a moment, before covering him with his blanket.

She than grabbed one of his many pillows and a sheet from his bed, and then went to sleep in the living room.

On her way to the couch she grabbed a sleeping Mrs. O'Leary from her bed in the corner, who growled in protest at her, then laid down on the couch snuggling the small puppy to her. She thought about Percy and Luke almost all night, until sleep finally came to her.

***Page break***

Annabeth was woken up by the light that crept in through the window; she got up yawning and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then pulled out her phone to call Thalia.

After what happened last night, she wanted to make sure and not be there when Percy woke up. She was actually hoping he wouldn't remember anything.

Annabeth folder her blanket neatly and put her shoes on, then went outside to wait for Thalia. Luckily for her, Thalia showed up ten minutes later.

"Thank you so much for getting here so fast." Annabeth said as she got in.

"I was taking Apollo to work when you called, so I was close by." Thalia said.

Annabeth frowned, Apollo was a good looking nice man, but that was what bothered Annabeth. He was a man, as in 36 years old and 20 years older than Thalia. He looked like he was only 25 and that's why Thalia was attracted to him, but he wasn't and Annabeth didn't like that someone as old as him, would even consider going out with someone as old as Thalia.

It was completely wrong, but she knew not to say anything. The first time she did Thalia through a fit, and when she tried to getting her mom to help, she was surprised with the fact that her mom was happy because Thalia was dating a rich doctor.

He treated Thalia like a princess and was really nice to Annabeth, so she learned to just accept it, but she was not okay with it. "He let you borrow his car?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, he says he feels better knowing I'm not walking around in the street, where something could happen to me."

"That's nice of him." Annabeth said.

They rode in silence, until Thalia asked the question Annabeth was hoping she wouldn't ask. "What happened last night between you and Percy?"

"What? Nothing happened. Why would you even think something did?" Annabeth said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Please Annabeth I'm not stupid, I saw the way you were looking at him. Heck even I was looking at him, that boy got hot."

Annabeth sighed and confessed what happened. "We sort of made out for a tiny little bit." Annabeth said.

"I knew it! Even Silena said that boy was a walking temptation, and you know how devoted to Beckendorf she is." Thalia said.

Annabeth covered her face with her hands, and let out a frustrated groan. "I can't believe I did that while having a boyfriend, I feel as slutty as the stupid girls he goes out with."

"Please, you're nothing like those girls. Besides I always saw you and Luke liking each other, in more of a brother and sister type of way, the way I use to like him."

Annabeth looked at her curiously, "You never told me that before."

"Because, anytime someone said anything you didn't like about Luke, you would practically bit their head off."

"Yeah well you're the same with Apollo."

Thalia glared at her. "Please leave him out of this. I know you don't like me dating him. But do you have to say something negative about him every chance you get?"

"Sorry, it just slipped out. But you just proved my point; you came to his defense before I even said anything."

"Fine! Let's not talk about him anymore. It's too early for me to be at my usual sarcastic level, let's talk about this around noon." Thalia said. "But seriously, what are you going to do now that you like Percy?"

Annabeth thought for a second. "I have to break up with Luke." She saw the smile on Thalia's face and glared at her. "Don't look so excited Thalia. That doesn't mean I'm going to start dating Percy, it's too soon and it would hurt Luke if I moved on so quickly."

"Sure it would." Thalia said sarcastically. "The moment you dump him, he'll go with someone else." "He already is anyway." She added under her breath.

"He won't, I know he'll be sad. You just think that because you hate him."

"I don't hate him; I just don't like him as much as when we were kids. You might not see it, but there something in his eyes that makes me not trust him."

"The one you shouldn't trust is Percy, he changed so much. You heard what he and Nico were doing last night." Annabeth said angrily.

"You mean who, they were doing last night." Thalia said, earning herself another glare from Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out." She said the same way Annabeth did moments ago. "But for you, Percy would leave all those girls in a heartbeat."

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked.

"The boy has been in love with you since he was eight. I think he's the way he is because he doesn't want to get hurt."

Annabeth smiled weakly when Thalia said he loved her. "Did he tell you that?"

"No, Grover did. And you know how well he knows Percy, Percy himself might as well have told me."

"Even if that were true, I still think I need to spend some time alone." Annabeth said.

"I say you should just go back over there, and get your-self a piece of Percy. But whatever, you know what's best for you."

"Oh my god Thalia!" Annabeth said and laughed. "You are way too outspoken sometimes."

Thalia shrugged. "I say what I think, and I don't care who don't like."

They rode in silence for the rest of the way, while Annabeth thought about how she was going to tell Luke she wanted to break up with him. His problems at home have been getting worse, and Annabeth wanted to be there for him, But just as a friend. The more she thought about it, she realized Thalia was right. She use to have a crush on him because he's attractive and took care of her, but that's all it was, just a crush. She does love him, a lot in fact, but in a brotherly way. She just hopes he understands that she can't be with him, when she is 100 percent sure she is in love with Percy.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, but don't expect Percy and Annabeth to be together so quickly. Annabeth finally admitted her feelings for him, but like all love stories, they are going to go through some drama first.**

**I hope you guys like it, and I'll update as soon as possible :o)**


	8. Chapter 8

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians :O( **

* * *

"Wake up!" Grover yelled into Percy's ear.

Percy got so startled, he jumped and fell of the bed. "What the hell Grover!" Percy said angrily.

Grover laughed at his irritated friend. "Well it's already 2:00pm and you and Nico are still asleep, I thought you guys might be in a coma." He said.

Percy rolled his eyes, and got off the floor to sit on his bed. "Whatever. Where is lazy ass Nico anyway?" He said rubbing his head where he hit it.

"He's still asleep; I wanted to wake you up first."

"Why?" Percy asked as he stretched.

"Because, I wanted to ask you what happened with you and Annabeth?" Grover said.

"Oh shoot Annabeth." Percy said everything that happened last night coming back to him. "Where is she?" He asked Grover.

"She went home already."

"Oh." Percy said disappointed.

Grover stared at him waiting for him to answer his question, as Percy patted down his hair, which looked like a rats nest. "Well?" He finally said after not getting a respond.

"Well what?" Percy replied.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, we made out for like 20 seconds, and then you came in and interrupted us." Percy said. "Thank you for that by the way." He added glaring at Grover.

"Sorry, how was I supposed to know you guys were making out? But I was talking about what happened after I left."

Percy sighed in frustration, and threw him-self on the bed. "She said she was going to break up with Luke, but that she was not going to go out with me." He said glaring at the ceiling, as if it were its fault.

"Why not? It looked like she was really into you."

He shrugged. "She said something about not wanting to hurt Luke."

"Well that's understandable. I would be devastated if Juniper dumped me, and then started dating someone else right away. I would feel as if what we had never mattered." Grover said.

"Yeah and what about me? She always thinks about him first, I don't even think she's going to break up with him." There was sadness in his voice, as he said the last part.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because…I know how Luke is. He'll talk her into staying with him." He said sounding defeated.

Grover looked at his friend and felt like hugging him; he looked so sad and hopeless that Grover didn't know what to say to him. "Don't be so down Percy; just think about all the hot chicks you can hook-up with if you're single." He said trying to cheer him up.

Percy sat up, and smiled at him weakly. "My dad owns hotels all over the world Grover, which means I have traveled a lot with him. I've met so many girls, but not one can compare to Annabeth." Percy said.

Grover stayed quit; once again he didn't know what to say to him. So they just sat there in silence, Percy feeling sorry for him-self and thinking about Annabeth, and Grover thinking about what he can do to make him feel better.

After a long period of silence, Percy stood up with a mischievous smile. "Okay I'm done being depressed, and I think it's time to wake up Nico." He said.

Grover was pleased to see that Percy was not going to let his love problems depress him, too much anyway. "I know that look. What are you thinking?" Grove asked as he saw the evil glint in his eye.

Percy smirked. "You've seen the movie Jackass right?" Grover nodded. "Well there is a prank in there, that i've been wanting to try." Percy said,and then motion for Grover to follow him.

They giggled and shushed each other all the way to Nico's room, Percy slowly opened the door, and they sneaked into the dark bedroom. It was 2:30pm, but his thick black curtains made the room as dark as if it was midnight. Grover snickered as he passed a small sack of flour to Percy; Percy opened it, and dumped all the flour right on Nico's face. They ran out of the room laughing, just as Nico got up cursing.

"You guys really suck." Nico said coming out of his room and shaking the flour out of his hair, he glared at Percy who was laughing uncontrollably, and threw some flour at him.

"Nico! You're getting flour all over the carpet." Percy yelled dodging more flour that was being thrown at him.

"Good and I not going to clean it." Nico said happily, as a handful of flour landed on Percy's hair.

Grover laughed, causing both boys attention to turn on him. "Shut it Grover." Nico said and threw flour at him.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me. It was Percy's idea." Grover said dusting the little bit of flour that was on his shirt.

Nico walked to the couch, and lay down groaning irritably. "You guys are jerks. My head feels like it's going to explode, and I have serious cotton mouth. I don't need you dumbasses bugging me." He said. "And stop laughing so loud, it's really annoying." He added as they laughed at him.

"It's your own fault for drinking so much. I told you not to." Grover lectured him.

"I don't care, it was fun and I'm doing it again." Nico said.

Grover gave him an annoyed look. "Well then don't wine like a little girl when you get a hangover."

Nico ignored him, and placed a couch pillow on his face to block out the light. "Both of you need to shut up." Percy said and walked over to the closet.

He pulled out the vacuum, and began cleaning up the mess they made. He cleaned up quickly, and then went to take a shower. After he was done, he got dressed and went into the living room to watch TV with Nico and Grover.

"What are we doing today?" Nico asked him.

"I have to go to my mom's house and meet her new boyfriend; do you want to come with me?"

Percy's mom invited him over for dinner so he could meet Paul, and to give him the school supplies and clothes she bought for him. School was going to start soon, and Sally knew that she had to get the stuff he needed, because Percy would never do it.

"Sure, then we can visit my mom and Bianca. She wants me to go home already, and I think that if she sees me at least once a week, she'll stop bugging me about it."

Percy looked at him worriedly. He didn't mind living alone, but he really liked having Nico as a roommate. "You're not going to listen to her right?"

"No way, living here rocks. I don't have to hear any nagging, well except for Grover." Grover glared at him, and threw Mrs. O'Leary's squeaky toy at him. Nico dodged it, and continued talking to Percy. "I can come home as late as I want, I can have girls over, and I can drink. I could never do this at home; my mom would flip if she knew what we've been doing."

"Yeah my mom would to." Percy said. "So make sure not to mention anything."

"I won't if you don't." Nico replied.

They still had some time before it was time to leave, so they watched a movie, and talked about girls and other stuff. Percy was happy because even though Annabeth won't be his girlfriend yet, he wouldn't have to see her kissing Luke anymore. He smiled at that, and continued his conversation with his friends.

***Page Break***

Annabeth walked to the park slowly taking her time. She was meeting Luke to talk, and was trying to prolong it as much as possible. Luke had sounded so happy when she talked to him, making it harder on her to let him know how she felt. She had even considered not telling him and continue dating him, but she knew it was wrong to lead him on.

She arrived and walked over to where they had agreed to meet, only to be surprised when she saw Luke talking to a pretty girl. She had long curly dark hair, a dark complexion, and brown eyes. They appeared to be having an argument, as she could see the girl frowning and moving her hand a lot.

The girl noticed Annabeth watching them, and quickly turned to leave. Luke noticed her as well, and walked over to her smiling. "Hi babe." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked.

"That was… Ethan's friend." He said hesitantly.

"Why was she yelling at you?"

"Uh… because Ethan didn't call her last night, and she was complaining about his behavior. She wasn't yelling at me." He said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that he was lying to her. She shrugged it off though, and motion for him to sit on the bench with her. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and looked at her feet. "Luke, I asked you to come because I think we should break up." She said.

Luke's face showed surprise at first, then anger. "It's because of the jerk, Jackson isn't it?" He asked.

Annabeth stayed quiet, and he knew it was because of Percy. "How can you do that to me? He doesn't even care about you! Once he gets what he wants for you, he is going to leave you like he did with Ashley! That is if he didn't already get it." He added glaring at her.

Annabeth gasped. "I would never do that to you Luke. I love you…just not romantically."

Luke grabbed her hand gently. "Annabeth please don't leave me. My life is harder than ever. My mom is getting worst every day, and my dad still refuses to help me. You're all I have." He said.

Annabeth felt a pang in her chest. Luke's mom was a nice woman, but she was a drug addict. She would get so high that she would hallucinate and claim to see the future. When Luke was a little boy, she would often leave him by himself for days, while she went out to do drugs.

And on the rare occasions that she was actually home with Luke, she would only scare him with her claim of seeing visions and monsters. Luke's dad had left them when he was born, and even though he knew what Luke was going through, he never bothered to help him.

As bad as things were for Luke then, they are equally as bad now. One day Luke's mom had an over dose, they managed to save her life, but she was left brain damaged. She still claims to have visions, and Luke has to take care of her.

Annabeth sighed. "Luke… you're still going to have me. You know I would never abandon you. I just don't want to lead you on; when I don't feel that way about you." She said.

"Luke let go of her hand, and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly. "If you leave me Annabeth; I swear I'll kill myself! Can you live with yourself knowing you'll be responsible for my death?" He yelled at her.

Annabeth's eyes widen in shock, she couldn't believe he would even think about doing that. "No! Don't even say that Luke, I'll stay with you. Just promise me you'll never think about doing that again!" She said with tears in her eyes, and hugged him tightly.

Luke smirked triumphantly, and hugged her back. "I promise. I wouldn't want to die anyway, as long as I can call you mine." He said and kissed her roughly.

Annabeth kissed him back weakly, because she was not into it. He stopped kissing her, and grabbed her hand. "I have to go meet Ethan, but I'll go by you house later okay." He said.

Annabeth nodded and gave him a sad smile. He kissed her again, and then took off in the same direction the girl had gone. "Percy is going to hate me." She thought sadly, and walked back towards her house.

***Page Break***

Luke was fuming as he walked, he couldn't believe he almost lost Annabeth to Percy. Luke had lied to Annabeth about killing himself, and about his mom getting worst. He would never kill himself as he enjoys living too much, and even if his mom was never going to get better because she has brain damage. Luke didn't have to struggle with taking care of her anymore; Luke's mom was now living in a really good hospital that his dad was paying for.

They take care of his mom really well there, and she has even stopped talking about monsters, and about having visions. She started recognizing Luke again, and she is talking more. She enjoys living at the hospital, and Luke can visit her whenever he wants.

Luke lives alone, but he gets financial support from his dad. He never told Annabeth that his dad helps him now, and that his life is a lot better. He found out that it was easier to manipulate her, when she felt sorry for him. His dad got involved in his life when he was in middle school, and has been helping him ever since.

He found the girl from the park in front of his house waiting for him; she saw him approach and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. When they separated, she smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I was mad at you. I just hate having to share you with that girl." She said playing with his hair flirtatiously.

"I don't care what you like. If she sees you again and breaks up with me, I'll make you regret ever meeting me." He said pushing her away.

The girl frowned. "You don't have to be so rude Luke, it won't happen again."

Luke smiled and walked over to her. "It better not Kelli." He said and kissed her. They made out passionately for a while, before going inside his house.

***Page Break***

Percy and Nico arrived at Percy's mom's house, and were greeted with the wonderful smell of lasagna. "Mom, I'm here!" Percy yelled.

He heard giggling in the kitchen, and walked in there to see his mom hugging a tall man with salt and pepper hair, blue jeans, and a leather jacket. He was a good looking man, and he reminded Percy of a TV actor.

They separated quickly, and his mom went over to hug him. "Percy, I missed you. You live a few blocks over, and can't be bothered to come visit your mother." She said with her hand on her hip. "I don't like the fact that you live alone, and I still allowed it. But if it means never seeing my son, I'll make you move back over here."

"I'm sorry mom, I've been busy. And I'm not alone; you know Nico stays with me." He said.

His mom's frown disappeared, and was replaced with a huge grin. "Promise you'll come by more often." She asked. Percy nodded, and she leaned up happily to give him a huge kiss on the cheek. "Mom." Percy complained.

"Aww… did little Percykins get embarrassed by his mom kissing him." Nico teased.

"Nico!" Sally said happily, and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. Percy smirked, and Nico glare at him. "Shut it Jackson." Percy laughed. "I didn't say anything."

"But you were planning on it." Nico accused.

Percy laughed again, and then turned his attention to His mom and her boyfriend. "Percy, Nico, I want you to meet Paul Blofis." Sally said.

Percy and Nico looked him up and down, making Paul gulp nervously.

"Nice to meet you." Percy finally said. He extended his hand out for a handshake, and squeezed Paul's hand tightly.

Paul pulled his hand away. "That's quite a grip you got there Percy." He said with amusement, while massaging his hand. He knew it was Percy's way of telling him he better watch how he treats his mother.

He shook Nico's hand next, and got another painful handshake that also came with an intimidating glare. "Okay…" Percy's mom interrupted, sensing the awkwardness. "I'm starving. How about we eat now." She said.

The boy's stopped glaring at Paul, and walked over to the dining room. Paul sighed in relief, and followed after them. As the evening went on, they ate and got to know Paul. He got along perfectly with Percy, and made them laugh with his stories. He was a smart man, and appeared too really care about Sally. Percy was still going to keep an eye on him of course, but he decided that Paul was a cool guy. He made his mom happy, and that was what mostly mattered to Percy.

After they finished eating, Percy' mom gave him the bags with all his school supplies and clothes. She lectured Percy about waking up on time and threatened, that if he misses one day because he slept in, he would be living back home in a heartbeat. They said good bye to her, and Nico and Percy left the apartment. When they passed by Annabeth house Percy froze, he saw Annabeth and Luke making out in front of her door.

His heart broke into a million pieces at the sight of them, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. As much as he wanted to run away and crawl under a rock, he couldn't. He just stood there frozen, staring at them as they hugged and kissed in the hallway. Nico noticed Percy wasn't following him, and walked over to his friend with concern. "What's wrong Percy?" He asked.

Annabeth and Luke heard him, and broke away to look in the direction of the voice. Luke sneered gloatingly at them, and Annabeth looked at Percy with concern. Nico noticed the couple, and understood why Percy looked so sad. Annabeth and Percy made eye contact, but she broke it quickly by looking down.

"Let's go Percy." Nico said glaring at them, and pulled his best friend along, he didn't want Percy to have to look at them any longer.

Percy broke out of his daze, and followed after him. "Are you okay Percy?" Nico asked worriedly. He hadn't said anything since they left the building, and he had a faraway look in his eye.

Percy didn't respond for like ten seconds, but then turned and gave Nico his best fake smile. "Of course I'm okay dude. I was just thinking about what we should do tonight. Or should I say who, we should do tonight." He said.

Nico knew that Percy wasn't okay, but he went along with it. He wanted Percy to distract himself from the heartbreak that he knew as well, and for both of them to forget about Annabeth and Thalia. Even if just for a little while.

Nico smiled at him in return. "I'm in, and let's pick up some more alcohol." He said and threw the bags he was carrying into the backseat.

Percy did the same, and walked over to the driver side of his car. "I think you're becoming an alcoholic Nico." Percy said getting in the car, and putting on his seatbelt.

Nico shrugged getting in as well. "And you're starting to sound like Grover."

Percy chuckled. "Whatever, let's just go home and get my fake ID." Percy started the car, and they drove back to their apartment listening to music really loudly.

Percy was extremely sad and mad at Annabeth for lying to him, but he was determined to not let her and Luke get the satisfaction of seeing him depressed. He was going to live his life like he has been doing for the past two years, and drown out his feeling for Annabeth with alcohol. He knew it was the dumbest idea in the history of dumb ideas, but he really didn't care at that moment.

* * *

**Hope you guy's liked the chapter, and I will update soon. :o)**


	9. Chapter 9

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians* :'( **

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

Percy woke up in the bathroom and with his head over the toilet; he had drunk more than ever last night, and passed out shortly after throwing up. He and Nico decided to throw a party before school started, and it was safe to say that it got out of hand. The last thing Percy remembers was Conner Stoll walking around the house naked, Travis Stoll and some guy fighting in the kitchen, and a bunch of girls dancing and grinding on his lap.

Percy was so drunk that he didn't even remember falling asleep in the bathroom, and now that he felt his stiff neck, he was angry that nobody woke him up. He got up and let out a groan, as he massaged his aching head. He wiped the drool of his face, and stretched his stiff body. He looked in the mirror, and saw that his hair looked awful. It was sticking out in different places, and he had a few knots. He ran his hand over it to smooth it out, and continued to examine his appearance.

It has been a week since he saw Annabeth and Luke making out, and he hasn't spoken to her since. Nor has he made any attempt to do so, he didn't want to hear her "explanation" he just wanted her out of his life. Thalia had informed him that she and Luke are in fact together, so he knew that what he saw, was not just a goodbye kiss or something like that.

"Percy!" He heard Nico say from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" Percy replied.

Nico came into the bathroom looking awful, his dark hair was a mess, his black t-shirt was wrinkled, and his face was a slight green color. "Are you as fucked up as I am?" He asked Percy.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I am… And thanks for letting me fall asleep on the toilet by the way." He said scowling at Nico.

Nico groaned, and sat on the toilet. "I didn't know I myself woke up on the floor in the kitchen." He said.

Percy chuckled, and then turned on the water to wash his face. "Are people still here?" Percy asked.

"No, I think Grover took the Stolls home, and everybody else left sometime last night." He said massaging his temple. "How do you deal with hangovers?" He asked Percy.

"Two years of parting like my brother and his friends. You get used to it after a while." He opened the medicine cabinet. "Drink this." He said and tossed Nico some aspirin and a water bottle.

Nico opened the bottle, and drank the pills. "Are we seriously going to school?" He asked Percy.

"Yeah, I promised my mom we would be there. Besides it's the first day, so we won't really have to do anything." Percy said.

Nico sighed in annoyance. "Fine, but if I still feel like this at lunch, I swear I'm leaving,"

"I'll leave with you." Percy said and looked at his phone. "Oh shoot, look at the time. We need to get ready fast, because we have to stop and pick up Thalia."

Nico got up and gave Percy a puzzled look. "Why? Doesn't she have her boyfriend's BMW?" Usually Nico would jump at any chance to be with Thalia, but Percy's way of thinking was rubbing of on him. The less time he spends around her, the better was what he now thought.

"Not today, it's in the shop or something, I zoned out during our conversation." Percy said giving him an apologetic smile. He knew that Nico wanted to be around Thalia, as much as he wanted to be around Annabeth.

"Whatever, I'm going to find some clothes." Nico said and left, slamming the door on his way out.

Percy sighed. "Great, I'm supposed to be his best friend. And I just made his ride to school uncomfortable, god I am a dumbass sometimes." He muttered to himself, and walked out of the bathroom.

When he opened the door, he was surprised by the mess they had. He shook of his surprise, and walked around examining the disaster. There were about 20 empty pizza boxes in the kitchen; beer all over the floor, the trash can was over flowing with garbage, potato chip crumbs lay all over the carpet, and there were beer boxes, and beer cans everywhere.

Nico stepped out of Percy's room freshly showered, and dressed in black pants, a black shirt with a flaming skull on it, and black and white convers. He looked at Percy with a grin. "Looks like we have some work to do when we get back." Percy just nodded in agreement and with his mouth agape. Last night he didn't realize how messy his house was.

"I better get dressed; he said and walked into his room. He showered quickly, and then got dressed. He wore black pants, a blue shirt that hugged his chiseled chest perfectly, and black Jordan's. He combed his hair as best he could, and once he figured it was a lost cause, he grabbed his black leather jacket then he and Nico left for school.

***Page Break***

"Why is she taking so long? And she better not even think I'm sitting in the back." Nico complained when they arrived at Thalia's house. They had been waiting for five minutes already, and he was getting impatient.

"Okay Nico, shut up already." Percy said, he then removed his seatbelt and opened his door. "I'm going to knock on her door." He said and got out of the car. Nico looked at him and followed. "Wait for me." He said and walked after Percy.

Percy knocked on the door, and a women with short black hair and brown eyes opened it. She was skinny and slightly shorter than Percy, and she was wobbling like she was drunk. She stepped forward and stumbled, but Percy caught her before she fell. "My, aren't you a strong and handsome young man." She said stroking his cheek. Percy backed away from her touch, and helped her stand up straight. "Uh… thank you." He said awkwardly. She smiled at him flirtatiously, and then turned her attention to Nico.

"Maybe it's my lucky day, since there are two handsome young men at my door. What can I do for you boys?" She said looking at them suggestively.

Percy and Nico shifted uncomfortably. "Is Thalia home?" Percy asked.

The women's face fell in disappointment. "Oh, you're here for her?" She asked, and Percy and Nico nodded.

"And here I was hoping you boys were here for me." She said with a pout.

Percy and Nico didn't know what to say, but they were luckily saved from having to say anything by Thalia. "Mom! Leave my friends alone. They're not interested!" She said and pushed past her mom. She pulled both boys along with her, and left her house. "Didn't I tell you idiots to wait for me outside?" She yelled at them.

"Sorry, it's just that you were taking forever." Percy said.

Thalia groaned in frustration, and walked faster towards the car. When she got there, she sat in the front seat. Percy heard Nico complain. "I don't want to sit in the back." He said.

Percy looked to where his car was, and saw a fuming Thalia. "I'm not going to tell her." He said. Nico looked over at her as well, and decided not to say anything. Thalia was cool, but could also be really mean and scary.

"The back isn't that bad." He said and went to sit in the back.

Both boys got in, and drove off to school in silence. It was awkward, and Percy was thankful for his loud speakers. The music was so loud, that I didn't give any of them a chance to talk. They pulled into the parking lot, and as soon as he parked the car, Thalia walked off.

"You're welcome." Percy yelled after her smiling. His smile quickly vanished though, when he saw Annabeth looking at him. She was waiting for Thalia, and quickly looked away blushing, when Percy caught her looking at him. If possible, she looked more beautiful than the last time Percy saw her.

"This year is going to suck." He said glaring at Annabeth, and then walked towards the building. Nico nodded in agreement, and walked towards the building as well.

***Page Break***

Annabeth watched as Percy playfully called after Thalia, he looked so handsome that she couldn't help but to stare at him. He caught her looking at him, and she could feel her face heat up in embarrassment. She was also surprised by the hateful glare he gave her; she never thought he would ever look at her like that.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled waving her hand in front of her face. Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at her friend.

"Hello Thalia." She greeted.

"What were you thinking about? I've been trying to get you attention for like two minutes" Thalia said.

"Nothing really, just school."

"And Percy?" Thalia said knowingly.

"What? No, of course not. I already told you, I was thinking about the classes I have this year." Annabeth said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Sure you were. What classes do you have anyway?" She asked.

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged schedules. "We have two classes together." Annabeth said.

"We would have more if you weren't such a geek." Thalia said.

Annabeth glared at her. "I'm proud to be one."

Thalia laughed, and handed Annabeth her schedule back. "Can you believe my stupid ass mom tried to hit on Percy and Nico? It was so freaking embarrassing." Thalia said.

Annabeth gave her a sympathetic smile. She was the only one who knew that Thalia's mom was an alcoholic, and that she was very promiscuous. "What did they say?"

"Thankfully they didn't say anything, but it's still early. I'm hoping they'll forget all about it."

"I'm sure they will, you know how forgetful Percy is." Annabeth said looking at Bianca, who was walking towards them.

"Good morning girls." Bianca greeted sweetly.

"Good morning Bianca." Both girls said.

"Have you girls seen my brother and Percy?" Bianca asked.

Annabeth frowned and looked over Bianca. Annabeth had to admit that she was pretty. Her long dark hair looked soft to the touch, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves really well, and she was wearing a cute purple blouse. Annabeth knew that Bianca was pretty enough to get any guy she wanted, and much to Annabeth dislike, she seemed to want Percy.

"They went that way." Thalia said pointing in the direction that the boys had gone in.

"Thank you." Bianca said and quickly walked off.

"Could it be more obvious that she likes Percy?" Annabeth said with annoyance, as soon as Bianca walked off.

Thalia looked at her with an amused grin. "Is Annabeth Chase jealous?"

Annabeth snorted. "I am most definitely not. I'm just saying she should try to not look so desperate."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you always look at me like that?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia chuckled. "You're a smart girl, why do you think I look at you like that?"

"Because you don't believe me." Annabeth said.

"Exactly, now let's go find my locker." Thalia said and walked off, pulling Annabeth with her.

They were walking in the hall reading the numbers on the lockers, when they heard Luke calling Annabeth. "Babe wait for me!" He said and ran to catch up with them. When he reached them, he quickly pulled Annabeth in for a kiss. They separated, and he smiled at her. "Good morning Thalia." He said.

"Good morning." Thalia said not sounding very friendly. He frowned at her, but ignored her rude attitude. "Why didn't you call me last night?" Luke said trying to control his voice. He was angry that she didn't call him, but didn't want to appear mad.

"I was grocery shopping with my stepmom, and I forgot. I'm sorry Luke." Annabeth said.

Luke didn't believe her; lately he always thinks that she's with Percy. "Oh, and that's the only place you went to right?" He asked.

Annabeth figured out what he was really trying to ask her, and she got mad. She broke her best friend's heart for him, and he can't even trust her. "Yes Luke, that's the only place I went to. I haven't seen or talked to Percy all week." She said clearly irritated.

"I know… I just wanted to ask because of what we talked about. I was serious Annabeth; I couldn't deal with it if you did." He said.

"Luke I s-"

"Can we talk about this later?" Luke said interrupting her. He spotted Percy when he turned down the hall, and he wanted to speak to him.

"Sure Luke." Annabeth said. Luke gave her another kiss, and walked of to find Percy.

***Page Break***

Percy and Nico walked into the hall in silence, they had a hangover and didn't really feel like talking. If it weren't for Sally making them promise to go to school every day, they would be at home nursing their hangover. "Please tell me you have science first period?" Nico asked Percy.

"Yes I do, do you have Math second period?" He asked and then gave Nico his schedule, so he can look at it.

"Hell yeah, we're together in every class. I bet Paul had something to do with it." Nico said looking at Percy's schedule.

Percy grinned. "Good, I can copy all your work."

"I wouldn't recommend that." Nico said.

"Yeah I wouldn't either; he's as dumb as you." Grover said suddenly appearing next to them.

"Shut up Grover." Nico said and slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch. You're lucky I don't have my crutches anymore, or else I would smack you with them." Grover said. He didn't use his crutches anymore, but he still walked with a limp.

They then talked and goofed around while waiting for the bell to ring, until they got interrupted by Luke and Ethan. "Hey Jackson, how are you doing?" Luke asked. He was being nice, which made Percy be more suspicious of him.

"I was doing well, until you showed up." Percy said rudely.

Luke put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "You don't have to be so rude Percy. I actually thought we could get past our "issues" and be friends." He said.

Percy, Nico, and Grover all exchanged a confused look. "What do you really want Luke?" Percy asked.

"I told you, I want us to be friends." His gaze then shifted to Nico and Grover, and he scrounged his nose in disgust. "But you would have to ditch the freaks." He said.

"No thank you. And my friends aren't freaks, so stop calling them that." Percy said. Luke glared at Percy, and then threw a punch at him.

Percy saw the punch coming, and as quick as lightning, he caught Luke's fist. He then pulled him forward, and turned him around twisting his arm behind his back. Percy then roughly shoved Luke face first into the lockers. Ethan tried to step in, but stopped when Nico got in front of him.

"I'm not that easy to pick on anymore Luke." Percy said pushing him harder into the lockers. "Get off me you freak!" Luke yelled and struggled against Percy.

"Percy let him go. He's not worth getting in trouble." Grover said.

Percy pushed his head into the lockers again, before finally realizing him. As soon as Luke was free, he turned around and tried to Punch Percy. Percy dodged it, and punched Luke in the face. Luke staggered back, and fell on the lockers. He wiped the blood of his lip, and laughed at Percy.

"This isn't over; I'm going to make you wish you stayed in Florida with you rich daddy." Luke said.

Nico pushed Ethan into the lockers as well, making him fall next to Luke. "Why don't you idiots just leave already?" Nico said.

Luke ignored Nico, and looked at Percy with an evil smirk. "Hey Percy, did you know Annabeth loves to be kissed on her neck?" He saw Percy clench his fist, and he knew that he was hitting a nerve. "Too bad you didn't accept my friendship, I would of let you borrow her for a little bit." He said.

At that point Percy launched at him, and grabbed him by the throat. "Don't talk about her like that." He said through clenched teeth.

Luke struggled, but it was useless. Percy had him in a tight grip, Nico saw that Luke was turning red, and stepped in to stop Percy. "Percy let go of him!" Nico said and pulled on his arm. Percy sighed, and released him. Luke fell to the floor coughing, and Ethan quickly went to help him.

Nico and Grover pulled Percy away, before Luke could say something else that would piss off Percy. As they were walking away, Luke realized that if he wanted to hurt Percy, the best way to do it was through his friends.

***Page Break***

"Percy, don't let that idiot get you in trouble." Grover said. Percy ignored him, and pulled out his phone.

"Annabeth answer your phone, I want to talk to you." He said.

Nico put his hand on Percy's chest to stop him. "Why are you calling Annabeth? I thought you were done with her." Nico said. He was tired of seeing Percy hurting over her, and even though he liked Annabeth, he felt resentful towards her for hurting his friend.

"I just need to ask her something." Percy said.

"I don't think it's a good idea Percy, just leave her alone."

Percy sighed and looked at Nico gratefully. He knew that Nico was just looking out for him, but he needed to talk to her. "I will Nico, after I talk to her."

"Percy Jackson?" All three boys turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Rachel Dare. Rachel was one of Percy's friends in Florida, and she was actually the only girl Percy never tried to hook up with. Rachel is a pretty girl with green eyes, cute little freckle, and frizzy red hair. Her family is rich, but Rachel dresses in ratty jeans decorated with marker drawings that she did herself, and T-shirts. She use to have a crush on Percy, but she got over it and they became really good friends.

"Rachel… I can't believe you're here." Percy said and gave her a hug. "We just moved here two days ago." Rachel said. Percy released her, and saw that Nico and Grover were looking at them.

"Rachel, these are my friends I was telling you about." Percy said pulling her forward. "This is Grover." Percy said pointing at him. "And this is Nico. Guys this is Rachel, one of my friends from Florida." Grover waved at her shyly, and Nico did the same. Rachel waved at them and said hi, but her gaze lingered on Nico. He smiled at her, and she blushed.

They talked for a while getting to know each other, and Rachel fit in really well with Grover and Nico. Juniper came by with Bianca, and they got along with her as well. Rachel flirted with Nico, and Bianca with Percy, until the bell rang. They all agreed to meet for lunch, then left in separate directions to their classes.

"So… do you like Rachel?" Percy asked Nico.

Nico started clicking his pen nervously. "Yeah she's cool." He said.

Percy smiled. "I think she likes you."

Nico smiled back. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I know Rachel. And she was definitely flirting with you."

Nico shrugged. "It doesn't matter; she's cool and really pretty. But I like Thalia. I would never treat her like those other girls."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, that's why I never tried anything with her. Once I met her, I really liked her, and I couldn't do that to her. She's a really good friend."

They walked into the classroom, and sat in the back of the class. Girls kept staring and smiling at Percy, but he ignored them. Nico put his head down while the teacher talked about her expectations for the students, and about all the projects she had planned. Percy tried to pay attention, but soon followed Nico's example.

The bell soon rang, and they walked to their next class. He saw a few familiar faces in there like Travis and Connor Stoll, Juniper, and Grover. He kind of wished that Annabeth would be in one of his classes, but she was more advanced than them, so he knew that he wasn't going to have any classes with her. He greeted the teacher, and sat in the back with his friends.

***Page Break***

The morning passed by fast, and now Percy and Nico were in the cafeteria, debating on weather going home or not. They didn't feel really sick anymore, but they were still a little hangover. "No, you can't leave me here alone Percy." Rachel said.

"You won't be alone; Bianca and Juniper will be with you." He said.

"I agree with Rachel, you guys should just stay here." Bianca said.

Percy finally gave up and agreed to stay; he began eating his hamburger, when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was Annabeth. He excused himself saying it was his dad, and went outside to talk to her.

"Annabeth, I need to talk to you." Percy said.

"Okay… what about."

"I-I... will you meet me at my car?" He asked.

Annabeth hesitated at first, but she would be lying if she said she didn't want to meet with him. "Uh…when?"

"Right now, I'm already heading over there."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." She said and hung up the phone.

Percy wasn't even sure what he was going to say to her. But he had to see her; he needed to ask her why she continued to be with that jerk. He arrived at his car which was parked far away from the view of student, which he thought was convenient, since he wanted to speak to her privately. He opened the door and got in, patiently waiting for Annabeth.

She arrived and nervously opened the door, she wanted to be around him, but at the same time she didn't. "Hey, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Percy looked at her, and got lost in her beauty. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he grabbed her hand gently. Annabeth's first thought was to pull her hand away from him, but she couldn't do it. His touch made her heart race, and her stomach feel like it was doing back flips. He put his other hand on her cheek, and Annabeth closed her eyes and let him caress her cheek. He slowly leaned in, until his lips lightly touched hers.

"I love Annabeth." Percy whispered, and rested his forehead on hers. Annabeth knew she should walk out of the car because she has a boyfriend, but instead she pulled his face to hers, and roughly kissed him.

It didn't take Percy but half a second to respond, and he kissed her back as well. His hands traveled to her waist, and Annabeth wrapped hers around his neck. The dark tinted windows are what gave her the confidence to move away from his lips, and start sucking on his neck. Annabeth knew that if Luke found out it would be bad, but she couldn't stop. She sucked and bit on his neck roughly; leaving hickys wherever her mouth went, she then moved back to his lips, and kissed him passionately.

At that moment Annabeth didn't think about anything else but her and Percy. She decided to be selfish, and enjoy what she knows should be hers. Love can make people do the dumbest things. It can drive someone to kill, it can start wars, it can make people act completely different, it can drive people crazy, and it could make you risk the life of a friend, like Annabeth thinks she's doing. She pushed those thoughts aside, and continued to kiss Percy.

They were in the middle of kissing passionately, when suddenly the door opened, and Annabeth was pulled out of the car.

* * *

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so I decided to end it here. Sorry if it sucked.**

**I will update as soon as possible :D**


	10. Chapter 10

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians***

* * *

Chapter Ten:

"Annabeth, Luke is on his way over here!" Thalia said as she pulled her out of the car.

Percy got out, and walked over to them. "Let him come."

Thalia and Annabeth turn to look at him. "He can't find out about this Percy." Annabeth said. Percy looked at her in disbelief; just seconds ago she was kissing him like her life depended on it, and now she wants to act like a loyal girlfriend.

"B-but….we just."

"I know, but Luke can't find out okay." Annabeth said pleadingly.

Percy felt like he just got punched in the stomach. "Really, you're doing this to me again?" He asked.

"Annabeth he's right there." Thalia interrupted.

"Shoot." Annabeth muttered. "Percy, I…it's complicated; I can't break up with Luke right now." She said.

"Seriously Annabeth, he's like four cars ahead." Thalia said, interrupted them again.

Annabeth stepped closer to Percy, and grabbed his hand. "I love you Percy, and I'm really sorry for hurting you like this." She kissed him on the cheek, and then turned around and left.

Percy stared after her feeling stupid, as she ducked in between cars, and then as swiftly as a fox, she was gone. Luke and his friends came over to them, just as she disappeared from sight.

"Thalia, have you seen Annabeth?" He asked while glaring at Percy.

"I already told you, she's in the library." Thalia said.

"I didn't see her in there."

Thalia shrugged and glared at him. "That's not my problem."

Luke gave her an annoyed look. "I know, but she didn't tell you where else she was going?"

"I'm not her mother Luke; she doesn't have to tell me where she goes." Thalia said clearly annoyed.

"Why are you so rude to me?" Luke asked her.

"Because unlike Annabeth, I know that you're a jerk."

Percy chuckled, which caused Luke to turn and glare at him. "Instead of laughing at things that don't concern you, you should go check on your stupid friends." Luke said.

Percy stopped chuckling, and walked up to Luke. "What did you do to them?" He growled at Luke.

Luke gave him a creepy smile. "I didn't do anything to them, but my friends might have." Luke said gesturing to his six grinning friends.

Percy pushed past him shoving him roughly, and went to find Grover and Nico. He stepped into the cafeteria, and sighed in relief when he saw Nico, Bianca, Juniper, and Rachel. But he started to panic, when he noticed that Grover wasn't with them.

"Where's Grover?" He said interrupting their laughter.

"He went to the library." Nico answered.

"Shit." Percy said, and ran out of the cafeteria. Nico and the girls grabbed their backpacks, and quickly followed. "What's wrong Percy?" Nico asked when he caught up to him.

"I think Luke might have done something to Grover."

Nico started to panic as well, when Percy said that. "Why does that jerk always go after Grover?" He growled.

"I don't know." Percy said, and dialed Grover's number. "He's not answering his phone." He continued to call Grover, in hopes that he will answer.

"What's wrong with Grover?" Juniper asked. Percy and Nico exchanged a worried look, before shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads.

"Don't lie to me!" Juniper yelled at them. She didn't mean to sound rude, but she was really worried about Grover.

Percy sighed. "We think Luke might have done something to him."

Juniper gasped. "No." She said almost in tears. "Don't worry Juniper; Luke might've just been lying to get to me." Percy said, although he doubted it.

Juniper nodded weakly at him, while Bianca and Rachel gabbed each of her hands to comfort her.

They searched the library, the gym, and the hallways, but they didn't find him anywhere. They continued their search, until the bell rang.

"You girls go to class, and Nico and I will search for him. I'll call Juniper when I find him." Percy said to the girls.

Bianca and Rachel agreed, but Juniper wanted to search with them. After five minutes of trying to convince Juniper to go to class, she finally agreed and the girls left. Nico and Percy went to the library again, and this time they found Grover's Rasta cap. Percy picked it up, and looked around to see if there was any sign of Grover. "He's right there!" Nico yelled.

Percy turned and saw part of Grover's foot hidden in a bush. Percy and Nico ran to him, and saw that he was passed out. He had a cut on his lip, and there was blood on his head, but thankfully it was a little bit, and it was dry.

"Grover, please wake up." Percy said lightly shaking him.

Grover groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Percy, you're okay." He said and smiled.

Percy and Nico looked at him confused. "Grover, I'm fine. It's you who we have to worry about."

Grover groaned in pain and sat up rubbing his head. "That jerk said you were injured."

"Who said that?" Percy and Nico both asked.

"Luke." Grover said. He then got up with help from Percy and Nico, and walked towards the bathroom.

"What happened, and why would you even believe that jerk G-man?" Percy asked.

"He came up to me and asked if I knew where you were, and then he asked if I had seen Annabeth." Grover said as he cleaned himself up. "Then his phone rang, and he told me that Annabeth called and said that you were hurt. I followed him, then I felt a sharp pain in my head, and I passed out."

"That bastard must have known Annabeth was with me." Percy said.

"You were with her Percy! I knew you wouldn't listen to me. You better not get all depressed when she hurts you again!" Nico said.

Percy looked at the floor in shame. "She already did."

Nico's anger vanished, when he saw the look in his friends face. He looked so miserable that Nico couldn't stay mad at him. "Don't dwell on it Perce, we'll go out tonight and you'll forget all about her." Nico said trying to cheer him up.

Percy smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you Nico. And you were right; I need to just leave her alone already."

Nico looked at him skeptically. "You always say that."

"I know, but I'm really going to try this time." Percy said.

"Good, you need to move on Percy." Nico said, "Now call Juniper and tell her we found Grover, she must be worried sick."

Percy nodded and pulled out his phone to text Juniper. He told her what had happened, and that they were taking Grover home. Grover protested saying he was fine, but his two best friends weren't convinced and made him go home.

Percy and Nico walked Grover to his car, and since his head was still hurting, Nico drove him home while Percy followed behind them.

Percy was listening to music and thinking about how messed up his love life is, when his phone rang, he answered it without looking at the caller ID assuming it was Juniper or Rachel. So he was surprised when it was Luke, who greeted him.

"What do want?" He asked rudely.

"I just wanted to tell you to stop talking to my girlfriend, and to stay the fuck away from her." Luke said.

"I'll talk to her if I want."

"Fine, but it's your stupid friends that are going to suffer because of you."

Percy's hand clenched around his phone tightly, he wanted to strangle Luke for threatening his friends. "Leave them out of it!"

Luke laughed. "I can't do that. It's too much fun messing with them, and it annoys the hell out of you."

"Mess with me you jerk!"

"Stay away from her, or Nico will be the next." Luke threatened, and then hung up before Percy could respond.

Percy threw his phone at the floor in anger, he knew Nico could take care of himself, but he still didn't want Luke and his idiot friends anywhere near him or Grover.

"I hate that bastard." He muttered angrily, and continued to follow his two best friends.

***Page Break***

Annabeth nervously played with the charm bracelet on her wrist, while she walked towards the counselor's office. It has been a month since she and Percy made out in his car, and he hasn't even looked at her since. Not that she blames him, but it still hurts her. Whenever she goes anywhere near him, he goes the other direction, and if she smiles at him, he won't even acknowledge her.

And things with her and Luke are worse than ever, his jealousy is beyond ridiculous, he doesn't even trust her to go into the bathroom alone. He calls her every hour to make sure she isn't around Percy, and if she doesn't answer the phone, he goes and looks for her. He doesn't want her to talk to Thalia or any of her friends anymore, and he is even jealous of the time she spends with her little brothers.

When Luke found out that she has PE and English with Percy and Nico, he wanted her to drop out of those classes. She didn't listen to him, and now she is positive that he has a spy in there watching her and Thalia's every move.

Percy hasn't made things any easier for her either, he flirts non-stop with every girl that talks to him, he became the quiet new mysterious guy that all the girls want, and not that she has been invited to any of his parties, but she hears that he throws one every weekend, and that they are pretty crazy.

She acts as if she doesn't care about what Percy does, but she cares more than she would like to admit. Annabeth loves him, and she wants to get him back. She knows she has to end her relationship with Luke; she would have done it a long time ago, but he still threatens her with suicide attempts. At first Annabeth would toss and turn at night worrying about Luke, but now she is starting to think that he might just be manipulating her.

After Thalia pestered her for weeks to tell her why she was with Luke, she finally told her and decided to take her advice. She was going to tell the counselor about Luke being suicidal. Thalia helped her realized that she can't take care of him alone, if he isn't lying about it to manipulate her like Thalia thinks he is, he needs professional help.

She just hopes that she doesn't make things worse, or that he ends up hating her. She arrived at the counselor's office, and she sighed before knocking on the door. When Mr. Chiron opened, she hesitantly walked in and told him everything.

***Page Break***

"Percy, Nico, open the damn door!" Grover shouted as he repeatedly rang the doorbell. After half an hour of him knocking, Nico finally opened it.

"Clam down Grover, who the hell knocks like that." Nico said sleepily.

"Well you morans don't answer. There could be an earthquake, and you guys would sleep through it." Grover said and walked into the house.

He looked around the apartment, and frowned at how messy it was. "You guys really need to stop throwing parties." He said.

Nico ignored him, and laid on the couch. "So what's up Grover? Why did you come over here and wake me up so damn early?" Nico asked.

Grover gave him a weird look. "Nico, its 4:00pm. And I came to see if you guys were okay. With as much as you guys drink, I thought you might of got alcohol poisoning."

Nico stretched and picked up the remote. "No were fine." He said while flipping through the channels.

"Where's Percy?" Grover asked sitting down as well.

"He's still asleep."

Just then Percy walked out of his room with a beautiful woman, and walked her to the door. He gave her a kiss before she left, while Grover stared at him in disbelief when he saw that she was Aphrodite, His schools French teacher.

"W-was… that?"

"Yes it was." Percy said proudly. "Thank god I'm not in her French class, that would be awkward." He said and sat next to Nico.

Grover still stared at him, while Nico smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it would be one of the classes you pass. After how loud she was screaming, I doubt she would fail you." Nico said.

Percy blushed. "You… heard us?" He asked. Nico nodded, and Percy blushed even more.

"Oh god, I'm sorry… you know what never mind, I'm not sorry. Remember last weekend?" Percy said, and this time it was Nico who blushed.

Grover looked at them in disapproval. "You guys are pigs." He said.

They laughed, and continued to talk. "Why didn't you guys go to school?" Grover asked.

"I was tired." Nico said while yawning.

"And I was busy." Percy said.

"Well, you missed something really interesting." Grover said.

"What did we miss?" Nico and Percy both asked.

Grover gave them a funny look. "You guys spend too much time together. Anyway, Thalia punched Luke right in the mouth."

"Why?" Percy asked with a huge grin.

"Because he was yelling like an idiot, and shoving Annabeth. Chiron was there to."

"Did he hurt her?" Percy asked worriedly.

"No, but he said some awful things to her." Grover said.

"Poor Annabeth, I hope that she's okay." Percy said.

"Don't even get involved Percy?" Nico said.

Percy hesitated before answering. "I won't." He said, but it sounded more like a question.

Nico looked at him annoyed. "Percy, I know you're not going to listen to me so just go. But don't let her hurt you again." Nico said.

Percy smiled and nodded. "I won't Nico." He said and ran to his room to get dressed. He quickly showered because he smelled like liquor and Aphrodite's designer perfume, then he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, not even bothering to say bye to his friends.

***Page Break***

He got in his car and drove to Annabeth house. When he arrived he ran to her apartment so that his mom wouldn't see him, and he knocked on her door while looking to make sure his mom wasn't around.

"Hey kelp head." Thalia said as she opened the door.

"Hey… where's Annabeth?"

"She's in her room. I'm glad you're here because I have to leave, and I don't want her to be alone."

"Okay thanks." Percy said and walked in. He was about to go to her room, when Thalia stopped him. "Percy wait!" She said.

Percy turned and looked at her curiously. "Yeah."

"Uh…is Nico mad at me?" She asked.

"No why?"

"Well… he's been acting, different towards me."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "How so?"

"He uh….doesn't flirt with me anymore." She said shyly.

Percy smiled. "Yeah, I think he just finally got the message and moved on, he's not mad at you though."

"Oh… that's good." Thalia said with disappointment.

Percy smiled again. "Are you sure that you're okay with it Thalia? Because it doesn't sound like you are." He said.

"What? Of course I'm okay with it." She glared at him. "I have to go." She said angrily, than left slamming the door on her way out.

Percy laughed at her anger, and then went to Annabeth's room. He lightly knocked on her door, and waited until she said it was okay to enter. "Come in Thalia." She said.

"It's not Thalia, Annabeth." He said from the door.

Annabeth eyes widen and she began wiping at them, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "Percy, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Percy frowned. "I could leave if you want, I shou-"

"No! I just thought you were mad at me." She asked looking at him through her eyelashes.

Percy looked at her and smiled. Even when she wasn't trying to look beautiful she did. She was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top, her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was in a mess ponytail, but she still took his breath away.

'I was. But I heard what happened, and I had to see if you were okay." He said and closed the door behind him. He walked in slowly, and sat on the chair by her desk.

"I'm okay. I'm just sad about Luke."

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sure if you talk to him he'll forgive you." He said sadly.

"I don't think so. I have never seen him so mad at me in my life."

"Annabeth, if he loves you he'll forgive you. Trust me, I know." Percy said. "Just tell him that you love him and that-."

"Percy, it's not like that. I'm not sad because we broke up, I'm sad because he might hurt himself."

Percy got up from the desk and sat by her. "Why do you think that?"

"That's why I couldn't leave him Percy. He said that without me he has no reason to live, and that if I left him he would kill himself." She said and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"And you told Chiron?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded. "He needs help Percy, and I couldn't be responsible for him. What If I wasn't enough and he hurt himself. I would never forgive myself for not doing anything when I had the chance."

Percy scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand gently. "You did the right thing Annabeth. He might not appreciate it now, but in time he will."

Annabeth smiled at him. "Thanks Percy… you know for caring about me." She said and hugged him.

Percy hugged her back. "I'll always care about you Annabeth." He whispered into her hair. He hated how she had so much power over him, with just one touch she made him weak in the knees.

They separated and looked into each other's eyes. Percy wanted to kiss her so badly, but he wasn't sure the moment was appropriate. "I better leave, I'm sure you want to be alone." Percy said and began to get up.

"No, stay with me Percy." Annabeth said grabbing on to him tightly.

"Okay." He said and sat next to her. His heart started to pound so loud that he was sure she could hear it, when she started scooting closer to him. "Percy." She whispered.

Percy gulped when she took her ponytail down, and her hair flowed down freely. She looked beautiful, and Percy was getting nervous. "Y-yeah." He said stuttering.

Annabeth chuckled at his nervousness, and pulled him down to lay with her. "Do you remember when we were kids, and you would always hug me in your sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, our parents thought it was the cutest thing. I doubt they would like it now though." He said. "Where is your dad anyway?" He asked.

"They all went to San Francisco to visit Susans mom; they won't be back for 3 more days." Annabeth said and hugged him.

Percy noticed that she was flirting with him, and backed away. "Stop it Annabeth." He said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not going to let you hurt me again."

Annabeth looked at the floor in shame. "Percy, I don't want to hurt you. I love you, you're the reason I broke up with Luke."

Percy didn't say anything, and Annabeth looked at him worriedly. "You don't like me anymore?" She asked.

Instead of answering, he just stepped towards her and gave her a kiss. Annabeth smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. They fell on top of her bed as they kissed each other hungrily, their tongues where wrestling with each other, and Percy was touching every bit of Annabeth that he could reach. They made out for a few hours, before laying down on her bed cuddling.

***Page Break***

Luke and Ethan snuck into the school and looked for Nico's locker. When they found it they easily opened it thanks to Luke's lock picking skills, and stuffed a bag full of weed in there. They then closed it, and left the school quietly.

"Did you do it baby?" Kelly asked when they got in the car.

Luke smiled at her, and gave her a passionate kiss. "Yes, I did. Now Percy will know I was serious, when I told him to stay away from Annabeth."

Kelly frowned at the mention of Annabeth name. "You didn't tell me this was about her."

"That's because i don't need to tell you anything." Luke said angrily.

Kelly pouted, and drove back to Luke's house.

* * *

**Hope you guys like the chapter, and hopefully I will update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians* :(**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Percy woke up and smiled, when he saw that Annabeth was snuggling into his chest. He kissed her forehead, and pulled her closer to him. He cuddled with her for 20 more minutes, before the alarm clock went off, and woke her up. She opened her eyes and blinked at him, than kissed him. "Good morning seaweed brain." Annabeth said cheerfully.

"I'm just going to ignore that you called me that." Percy said as he leaned over her to kiss her again. Annabeth smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. They made out passionately for a while, until Annabeth roughly bit down on his lower lip.

"Ouch." He said and pulled away. Annabeth smiled, and kissed his lip gently. "I'm sorry, but we have to get ready for school." She said. Percy pouted. "Can we skip school today?" He said and pulled her closer to him.

Annabeth pulled away. "No, ditching school is unwise Percy. What if there is a test and I miss it?"

Percy sighed in defeat, and got off the bed. He knew Annabeth would never skip out on school. "Fine, I'll see you at school then." He said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You're leaving?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled. "Yeah, I have to go home and take a shower."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. "You better not go home and fall asleep Percy."

Percy smiled sheepishly at her. "I only did that once Annabeth and I was ten."

Annabeth laughed and kissed him again. Percy responded quickly, and soon they were sharing a heated kiss. "You better go or we'll never leave this room." Annabeth said pulling away.

Percy chuckled, and walked towards the door. He said good bye to his girlfriend, and left her house with a huge smirk on his face. He was so happy with the thoughts of Annabeth, that he didn't notice his mom coming out of her apartment.

"Good morning Percy." She said sweetly and hugged him.

"Mom…I didn't see you there!" He said startled from seeing her, and from her hug.

"I can see that." She said looking at him, and then at Annabeth's door. "Why weren't you at school yesterday sweetie?" She asked looking genuinely concerned.

Percy shifted uncomfortably; he knew his mom would be more worried about his wellbeing, before thinking he ditched school because he had a hangover, and was in bed with the school's French teacher. "I didn't feel good mom." He lied.

She quickly stepped closer to him, and put her hand on his forehead. "Why didn't you call me dear? And do you feel better?" She asked.

"I feel fine mom, and I didn't call because I didn't want to bother you." He said feeling awful for lying to his mom.

"Percy, you might be older now, but you'll always be my baby. You can never bother me sweetie." She said.

Now Percy felt even worse, she believed him right away without question, unlike his dad who would have seen through his lie in a heartbeat. But that was just how his mom was; she always believed the best of him and trusted him completely. "Thank you, mom." He said and hugged her.

She hugged him back and ran her hand over his hair trying to fix it. "Since you feel better now, I expect you to be in school Percy." She said.

"I'm already leaving mom." Percy said and turned to leave. Sally smiled, as she saw her son running out the door.

***Page Break***

Percy walked into his house to find it surprisingly clean; Ms. O'Leary saw him, and immediately went to greet him. "Hey girl, where's Nico?" He cooed and petted her.

"I'm here, what's up?" Nico said coming out of his room.

"Hey, you're ready for school?" Percy asked.

"Yeah I am. Where were you all night?"

"I was with…Annabeth." Percy said rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"I'm not even going to say anything. I just hope you don't end up hurt again." Nico said and sat on the couch turning on the TV.

"She won't hurt me…I think." Percy said.

Nico shrugged and ignored him; he knew there was nothing he could say that would change his mind. If Thalia were to by some miracle give him a chance; he would take in in an instant, regardless of who ever said anything.

"Like I said, I'm not going to say anything. It's not my business anyway." Nico said.

"Okay…anyway, I'm going to take a shower really quick and then we'll leave." Percy said and walked into his room. Nico waved him off, and continued to watch television.

He showered as quickly as possible, and then he got dressed. He went into the living room to find Nico, and together they left to school. They joked and laughed all the way there, and separated as soon as they arrived. Percy went with Annabeth, and Nico after he rolled his eyes at Percy, went to find Grover, Juniper, Rachel, and Bianca.

Percy and Annabeth flirted and talked for a while, and then began making out by his car until the bell rang. They pulled away smiling, and walked to class holding hands. When they stepped into the hall, they were met with a bunch of cops, and a huge crowd around his and Nico's locker. "What is going on?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"I don't know." Annabeth said looking at the crowd curiously.

They were about to walk into the crowd, when Bianca came out of it crying, and tackled Percy in a hug. "P-Percy they arrested Nico." She said.

"What? Why would they do that?" Percy asked.

"An anonymous caller said Nico was selling drugs to the students, and that if they looked in his locker, they would know it was true. As soon as Nico came in, he got arrested." Bianca said and hugged him tighter. Annabeth frowned at her, but didn't say anything.

"Luke." Percy muttered stepping away from Bianca, and walked into the crowd. He pushed past the students, and when he made it to the front, he saw Nico in handcuffs sitting by his locker. A police officer was talking to him, and holding a bag.

Percy watched in shock as Nico shook his head, and then as the police officer helped him up and begin to walk away with him. "Wait!" Percy yelled and ran after them.

He was almost by Nico, when another police officer stopped him. "You need to get to class son." He said sternly.

"No, I need to talk to Nico." He said.

"You can't, Mr. Di Angelo is going down to the station for questioning." The cop said.

"But Nico didn't do anything wrong!" Percy yelled at the cop.

"Percy, maybe you should listen to him and go to class." Annabeth said and walked over to him.

"No! Those idiots don't know what they're doing, Nico doesn't sell drugs!" He said glaring at the cop.

"Young man, unless you have proof of what you're saying, you should get to class. Because we found a large amount of an illegal substance in the suspect's locker, and unless you can prove it isn't his, he is going to be arrested." The cop said.

Percy had to think of something fast, he knew Luke did this because Annabeth broke up with him and told the counselor that he was suicidal. He couldn't let Nico get in trouble because of his issues with Luke and Annabeth. "The drugs are mine." Percy said.

"Percy no, don't do this. We'll think of another way to help him." Annabeth said.

"I can't let Nico get in trouble because of me." Percy said, as the police officer put handcuffs on him.

Annabeth looked at him and felt tears coming, as the cop read Percy his rights. When he was done he let Percy say goodbye to Annabeth. "Annabeth, it's going to be okay." Percy said as he walked over to her. Take my backpack, my phone is in there. Call my dad and tell him everything, he'll take care of it." Percy said and kissed her cheek.

Annabeth nodded and wiped her eyes. "I will Percy, and I'm so sorry for everything. This is all my fault." She whispered to him.

"No, Annabeth it isn't. Luke is the only one to blame here."

"I know, but he did this because of me."

"Annabeth, this-"

"It's time to go." The police officer said interrupting, and pulled him away.

Percy turned to look at Annabeth one last time. "I'll see you later okay." He said before he was dragged of.

The police officer led Percy outside, and walked him to the cop car where Nico sat in. Percy frowned when he saw that they hadn't released Nico. "I told you the drugs were mine, why is he still in handcuffs." Percy asked angrily.

"Because the drugs were found in Mr. Di Angelo's locker; so now both of you are suspects." The cop said and pushed him into the car.

"Why did you get arrested?" Nico asked when the cop closed the door, and went over to talk to the principle and another cop.

"Because, I said the drugs were mine."

"You idiot, your never supposed to admit anything. Keep your mouth shut until a lawyer is present." Nico scowled him.

"I know, but I couldn't let you get blamed for this." Percy said looking at him with guilt filled eyes.

Nico sighed. "You're an idiot Percy. But thank you." Nico said.

Percy shrugged. "My dad will get us out of this." Percy said looking at Nico. "I can't believe that after he teased me about it, Luke forgot about my rich daddy." He said and smiled.

Nico smiled as well, feeling better about everything. He knew that Percy's dad would get the best lawyer for them, and hopefully get them out of the trouble they're in. "Hopefully, but Luke still managed to ruin the day for both of us." He said.

Percy smiled and shook his head. "No… well yeah he did, but think about how upset he'll be when we show up to school tomorrow. And, girls love bad boys; maybe he also helped a little by doing this." Percy said trying to cheer Nico up.

Nico glared at him. "I don't have my wing man anymore, so it doesn't matter. And my mom is going to freak when she finds out about this."

Percy groan. "Oh god, my mom is to. And I'm sure Paul already told her everything."

Percy and Nico stopped talking, when the cop climbed back into his car and drove the boys to the police station.

Percy and Nico were questioned by the police officers for hours, and then put into a holding cell. His dad was all the way in Florida, so he knew they were going to be in jail all day. They had given them their phone call and Percy called his mom, but she didn't answer. He knew Annabeth would call his dad, so he didn't worry about that. Nico had refused his phone call, because he was too ashamed to talk to anyone.

Both boys talked about Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Rachel, and anything they could think of, while waiting for time to pass. Percy was telling Nico about the other times he got arrested, when the cell door opened, reveling Percy's father, a cop, and a lawyer. "Jackson, Di Angelo, you're free to go." The cop said.

Percy and Nico walked out of the jail cell, and left with Percy's father. "Dad, how did you get here so fast… not that I'm not grateful or anything?" Percy asked.

"I was In New York when your friend called, my plan was to visit you after school and surprise you, but obviously my plans changed." Poseidon said.

"Are you…mad at me?" Percy asked his dad timidly. This was the first time his dad picked him up from jail when he was sober, so he didn't know what to say.

"No, I'm not thrilled about this. But I'm glad that this time it wasn't because you were drinking and acting stupid. You're friend or girlfriend, explained the situation to me." Poseidon said. "And I already talked to you mom, so don't worry about her. She knows this wasn't your fault."

Percy smiled at his dad gratefully, and walked to the car in silence. Poseidon took them to get some food, and explained that they were out on bail and would have to go to court, but that their lawyer thought they wouldn't be charged with anything. He also told them that while they weren't expelled from school, they were still suspended and couldn't go back for a week. After they ate and he was sure that they understood everything, Poseidon drove them home.

"Thank you for everything dad." Percy said as he hugged his father.

Poseidon hugged him back tightly. "You're welcome son. I love you, and call me if you need anything." He said.

Percy nodded, and watched his father as he left. He went back inside and fed Mrs. O'Leary, while he heard Nico talk with his mom on the phone. Maria Di Angelo was a lot like his mother, and was more concerned about weather Nico was okay, then mad because he was in jail. She believed her son when he told her it wasn't his fault, but still lectured him about studying, even though he was not going to be in school for a week.

Percy heard the doorbell ring, and got up to answer it. Annabeth and Thalia were both at the door. As soon as he opened it, Annabeth flew into his arms. "Thank god you're okay; I was so worried about you Percy." She said and kissed him.

"Where's Nico?" Thalia asked interrupting their moment.

"He's in his room talking to his mom." Percy said.

Thalia nodded and walked towards Nico's room. "She likes Nico:" Annabeth whispered. "She was freaking out because he hasn't flirted with her lately." She said.

Percy and Annabeth both laughed, and went into his room. She sat on his bed while Percy fed his fishes. Percy had a small fish tank in his room with five little fishes, and a huge one in the living room with ten fishes and a small shark. Which Annabeth thought was creepy looking.

When he was done he walked over to Annabeth, and lay down next to her. She put her arms around him, and snuggled as close to him as possible. She then looked up and kissed his lips lightly; he smiled and kissed her back.

They went from kissing sweetly, to kissing hungrily and passionately. Percy then moved down to her neck, and started sucking on it and biting it. Annabeth moaned as he did that, and tangled her fingers in his hair. He then moved back to her lips, and Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. They made out for a few hours, until they got hungry and went out to get something to eat.

Annabeth family was still out of town, so she went back to Percy's apartment and stayed with him. It was like when they were kids again, they stayed up late watching movies, they had pillow fights, and they talked about everything that was going on in their lives. Except now everything was better, because they got to make out.

***Page Break***

Kelli and Ethan knocked on Luke's door hesitantly. They had to tell him that Percy and Nico were already out of jail, and they both knew that he was going to get really mad. Luke opened the door and smiled at them. "Come in guys." He said and moved, allowing them to go in.

He walked over to his lazy boy chair, and sat down pulling Kelli on top of him. He began kissing her neck as she talked. "Luke, I need to tell you something that's going to make you angry." Kelli said.

"What is it baby?" He said and continued to kiss her neck.

"Percy and Nico got out of jail already, and they didn't get kicked out of school." She said quickly.

"What!" He said and pushed her of him. "Ouch." Kelli said as she landed on the floor.

"Percy's dad came and got them out. He also spoke to the principle, and convinced him to let them stay in school." Ethan said.

Luke frowned. "That stupid daddy's boy better not think I'm done with him."

"What are we going to so now?" Ethan asked.

Luke smiled menacingly. "I don't know yet. But I'm not going to leave him alone until Annabeth breaks up with him." He said.

"Her again, why don't you just leave her alone already?" Kelli said angrily.

"Shut up!" Luke said. Kelli stopped talking, but she glared at him.

"I won't ever leave her alone! She left me because of that bitch Jackson, and he's going to be sorry that she did." Luke said. He then pulled out his phone, and called Bianca.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, hopefully you guys like it, and I will update as soon as I can. :D **

**PS… sorry for the spelling and grammar errors.**


	12. Chapter 12

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.* :(**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

Bianca and Rachel were hanging out and doing homework in her room, when she heard her phone ring for like the twentieth time. She picked it up from her bed, and frowned when she saw the name on her caller ID. She ignored it the first couple of times he called, but he wouldn't stop and it was annoying her. "What!" She said angrily into the phone.

Luke chuckled at her annoyance. "No need to be rude, Bianca. I'm just calling to see how my favorite lab partner is doing?" He said. Bianca is a senior like Luke, and she has science class with him. Their teacher made them lab partners, and that is how Luke got Bianca's number. She gave it to him so they could communicate with each other about their project.

"I'm fine. Now tell me what you want?" She asked rudely.

"I have a proposition for you." Luke said ignoring her rudeness.

"I'm not interested, bye." She said. She was about to hang up when she heard his next words.

"It's about Percy."

Bianca quickly put the phone back to her ear. "I'm listening." She said.

"It's obvious that you like the guy, but he is going out with Annabeth." Luke said, and Bianca rolled her eyes. "So, I wanted to ask you if you would help me break them up."

Bianca knitted her eyebrow in confusion. "How are you planning on doing that? Because I won't help you hurt Nico or Percy." She said.

"Meet me by my locker tomorrow after school, and I'll tell you everything." Luke said, and then hung up. He wanted her to think about it before she said no, so he didn't give her a chance to talk.

"Are you going to meet with him?" Rachel asked.

Bianca shrugged. "I don't know yet. Do you think I should?" She asked Rachel.

"I think you should go. What if he plans on hurting Percy, you could stop him if that's what he wants to do." Rachel said.

Bianca nodded and thought about it for a while. She has been in love with Percy since he was twelve, and if there was a chance that she could be with him, than she had to try it. So against her better judgment, she decided that she was going to meet up with Luke.

***Page Break***

Bianca walked to her locker and found a note taped to it; she grabbed the note and read it. _Bianca, I just wanted to remind you about our meeting after school today. Luke._ She crumbled the note and stuffed it in her pant pocket.

She had decided last night to just meet with Luke and see what his plan was, if it was illegal or if it physically hurt Percy, then there was no way she was going to do it. But she has been longing for the boy for too long now, and just because of some stupid guy code to not date a "bros" sister, she didn't even have a chance with him. So she was curious to know what Luke's plan was.

Bianca had to admit that while Luke was an asshole, he was pretty good at plotting. He had tricked Annabeth into staying with him longer, and he framed her brother for sealing drugs. Bianca frowned at the memory and suddenly had a change of mind, when she remembered the hell he put Nico, Percy, and her through, when they were arrested.

She pulled out her phone to call Luke and tell him to go to hell, when she saw Percy and Annabeth walk into the hall. He was smiling and hugging her from behind while they walked, and she was giggling annoyingly, in Bianca's opinion.

Then they stopped by her locker and she turned around to face him, she placed her hands around his neck, and kissed him. She pulled away after a couple of seconds, then ruffled his hair messing it up even more. Percy complained and tried to fix it, and then Annabeth laughed and did it again, and took off running while he chased after her.

Bianca stared after them feeling jealous, as they laughed and fought playfully. She wished it was her who kissed him and messed up his hair playfully, and that is was her who he hugged, tickled, and chased after.

Bianca sighed, put her phone back in her pocket and opened her locker; she grabbed a couple of books from it, and closed it. "I'll just be very careful around him." She thought as she began walking to class.

***Page Break***

Annabeth and Percy were walking to class, and Percy noticed that Annabeth looked sad and distant. "What's wrong wise girl?" Percy asked as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. They were happy and laughing just moments ago, and after Annabeth went into the bathroom, she came out looking miserable.

Annabeth smiled weakly at his action. "I heard something that two girls were saying." She said.

"What did you hear?" Percy asked.

"They said that I was stupid, if I think that you won't leave me in a couple a days or cheat on me." She said sadly.

Percy looked at the floor feeling guilty. "Annabeth, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I haven't been a jerk to girls. It's no secret that Nico and I have been… how do I say this." Percy struggled with finding an appropriate word that didn't sound so bad. "Around," he finally said. "Since I came back from Florida, I have behaved really inappropriate. But I can assure you that you are the only girl that I want, and will ever want to be with. I have been I love with you since I was eight, I'd be a fool to cheat on you or leave you." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and grabbed his hand. "You really mean that Percy?"

"Of course I mean it; I never stayed with any of those girls because I didn't love any of them. My heart has always belonged to you." Percy said.

He kissed her hand and pulled her in for a hug, she responded quickly and hugged him back tightly. "I love you Percy." She whispered into his chest. Percy lifted her chin so he could look at her. "And I love you." He said and gave her a sweet and tender kiss.

Annabeth felt better after hearing him say that, and she knew that he meant every word of it. When he spoke she looked into his beautiful sea green eyes, and she saw nothing but love and honesty in them. "Let's go to class seaweed brain." She said after pulling away from their kiss. Percy made a weird face when she said class, and grudgingly walked after her.

***Page Break***

Luke and Ethan waited patiently for Bianca, it had been twenty minutes and she still hadn't shown up. "I don't think she's coming Luke." Ethan said.

"Just give her five more minutes." Luke said, as he looked around hoping to see her. He needed her if he wanted his plan to work.

They waited five more minutes and she still didn't show up. "Let's just go, we'll think of another way to break them up." Ethan said.

Luke sighed in defeat. "Alright… let's go." He and Ethan turned to walk away, when he heard Bianca call them. "Luke, wait!" She said. Luke turned around to face her with a triumphant smirk.

"Bianca, I'm so glad you came." He said.

"Whatever, what is your plan?" She asked getting straight to the point.

Luke smiled at her in amusement, as his eyes roamed her body. "Straight to the point, I like that." He said and walked closer to her. Bianca noticed, and backed away from him. Luke's smirk just grew wider, and he pulled her into a hug. "There's no reason you and I can't have a little fun while we do this, Bianca." He whispered into her ear.

Bianca's eyes widen, and she pushed him away roughly. "Don't touch me, you know I like Percy!"

Luke grunted irritably. "Why is It that every girl at this school, is in love with that idiot!"

"I better go, this was a bad idea." Bianca said and began to walk away. "No don't, I'll behave I promise." Luke said and blocked her from leaving.

"Fine, but touch me again I'm out. And I can tell that you need me for this plan to work. Why is that by the way?" She asked him.

"Because… you're his best friend's sister, and he's too loyal to hurt him or you." Luke said.

Bianca nodded in agreement. "What's your plan?" She asked.

Luke reached into his backpack, and pulled out a small bag. "It starts with this." He said as he showed it to her.

***Page Break***

Bianca called Nico one last time to make sure he wasn't at Percy's apartment. She smiled when he answered, and told her that he was with Thalia. After he got out of jail, he and Thalia have been spending a lot of time together, much to Rachel's dismay. And they were on their way to watch a movie, and then Nico was going to visit his mom. She hasn't seen him in over two weeks, so she decided to invite him over for dinner, so they can spend some quality time together.

Bianca hung up on her brother and put her phone away, and then knocked on the door. "Hey, Percy." She greeted and blushed, when he answered the door. He was wearing only jeans and no shirt, showing of his awesome abs, and his hair was wet, indicating that he just got out of the shower. "Hey, Bianca." He said giving her a dazzling smile. "Nico isn't home, but you're welcome to come in and wait for him." He said and stepped out of the way so she could go in.

She went in and sat down on the couch, next to a sleeping Mrs. O'Leary. She was so small and fluffy, that she looked like a stuffed toy. "Do you know where Nico went?" She asked as she picked up the small dog.

"No, when I woke up he wasn't home." Percy said.

Bianca put down Mrs. O'Leary, and walked over to the cabinet where she knew that they kept the liquor. She pulled out a bottle of tequila, and a shot glass. "You don't mind if drink some of this do you?" She asked and poured some into the glass, not waiting for his answer.

"I don't think Nico would like it if you did." Percy said.

Bianca snorted. "Like he has any right to tell me anything, he drinks every weekend, and I'm older than him." She said and took a shot.

Percy just stared at her disapprovingly. "Calm down, Percy. Or are you afraid of my brother?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, but he's my best friend. And I feel like I need to look after you for him." He said.

Bianca poured another shot for herself, and one for Percy. But while he turned to look at his phone, she put one of the pills that Luke gave her into his drink. (**I totally copied this from the hangover. An awesome movie, which I do not own.) **

She walked over to him and gave him the drink. "Fine, I'll stop drinking if you take one with me." She said.

Percy didn't even think about it twice before he agreed. He didn't want Bianca to drink anymore, and he was used to drinking a whole bottle by himself, so he knew one shot wouldn't do anything to him. "Fine," He said and drank it. Bianca smirked triumphantly, as she watched him take the shot.

They then sat down and talked for a while, before Percy started feeling funny. He felt worst then when he was at his drunkest. He looked at Bianca strangely, as she asked him if he was okay. He nodded weakly at her, and that's when Bianca knew they're plan was working.

She looked at him one last time, before deciding to go through with their plan. She slowly walked over to him, and sat down on his lap. He tried to object at first, but failed when Bianca wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, and began kissing him.

He didn't kiss her back, but he didn't push her away either, which Bianca found nice as she sucked on his neck leaving him marks. But if she wanted the plan to work, she had to get him in the bedroom. "Percy, I'm going to help you into your room so you can sleep, and maybe you'll feel better." She said.

Percy nodded, and got up wobbling. Bianca help him walk into his room, and as soon as they were in there, she pushed him on the bed and got on top of him to kiss him. For a moment he kissed her back hungrily, and ran his hands all over her body. But as soon as it started it ended, as he mumbled Annabeth's name, and weakly pushed her away.

Bianca frowned, but got off him. She was really enjoying the kiss, but she figured that if she waits a little longer, he might be disoriented enough to let her kiss him.

Her hopes soon went out the window though, as she heard him snoring lightly. She knew that when he woke up he wasn't going to remember anything, so thinking fast she took of his shoes and pants, thankfully his shirt was already off, and then she removed her clothing as well.

She then picked up her phone and crawled onto the bed with him, and put his arm around her waist. If she wasn't going to sleep with him, she was going to make him think that they did.

She sent a quick text message to Luke, telling him that she already slept with him. Then she lay in bed snuggling close to Percy, and enjoying the feeling of having his arms around her waist.

Luke's plan had been to make Percy sleep with Bianca, which she didn't protest to. And then he would feel too guilty to dump her because of Nico, but just in case he didn't, they made arrangements to have Annabeth go over early in the morning, so she could catch them in bed together.

And that's why using Percy's phone, she also sent a text message to Annabeth, telling her to go over to his house early for a surprise. She put his phone on his night stand feeling awful about doing this to him, but pushed those thoughts aside, as she once again snuggled closer to Percy and closed her eyes. "You'll be mine soon Percy, and I'll love you with all my heart. And maybe one day you'll love me to" She whispered and kissed his lips. "I'm so sorry Percy, but I love you so much." She kept repeating to him, as she stroked his cheek softly.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, hopefully you guys like it. :0) and yes I know Bianca isn't crazy in the books, but this is AU. I will try to update soon and sorry for the grammar and spelling errors.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for reading this story, and for all your reviews, you guys rock! ^.^ **

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians* :'( **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Percy woke up and immediately grabbed his aching head. It was pounding horribly, and he felt awful. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light, and looked at his surroundings. He knew that he was in his room, but he had no idea how and when he got there. He then felt a person shift, and turned to find Bianca Di' Angelo sleeping next to him. He gasped as he tried to remember what had happened the night before, but he couldn't remember anything.

He slowly got off the bed being careful not to wake her up, and went into his bathroom. Percy went straight to the sink and poured cold water on his face. He grabbed a towel drying himself, and then fell on the floor of the bathroom wanting to cry. He had betrayed Annabeth, the love of his life. And to make things worse, Nico was going to kick his ass.

The last thing he remembered was taking a shot with Bianca, and talking to her for a bit, but after that his mind was completely blank. "Oh god, I'm such an ass." He said and buried his face into his hands. He didn't know what to do. He and Bianca were both in their undergarments and in bed together, so he thought that they had had sex. Bianca was his friend and he couldn't treat her like the other girls, besides, Nico would hate him forever if he thought he used his sister.

"I'll just talk to her; maybe she regrets this as much as I do." He thought. He brighten up at the idea and got up, he took two aspirins and headed out to talk to Bianca. He opened the door and went to find his pants; he wanted to be dressed before waking her up. He was putting his pants on when he heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right out Nico, I'm getting dressed." He said assuming it was his best friend.

"It's okay; I don't mind seeing you naked or in your underwear!" He heard Annabeth say playfully from the other side of the door. His eyes widen in dread, and before he could do anything to stop her, she opened the door and stepped into his room. Annabeth saw him zipping up his pants and smiled flirtatiously at him. "Hey-"She began to say, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw the figure on Percy's bed. Her face paled, as she looked back and forth between a half-naked Percy, and the sleeping girl on his bed.

"Annabeth it's no-" Percy tried defending himself, only to be cut off by Annabeth.

"What, it's not what it looks like? Than what is it Percy, because it sure as hell looks like you cheated on me!" Annabeth yelled at him. She was really mad and wanted to beat the crap out of him and her, but she would not degrade herself to fighting over someone who didn't value her enough to be faithful.

Percy looked down at the floor in shame, not knowing what to say. He knew he had no excuse for doing this. and Annabeth would never believe him if he tried to lie. He was about to respond, when Annabeth spoke. "You know what? This is my fault." Annabeth said her voice cracking as she spoke.

Percy looked at her in confusion. "No, Annabeth. This is not your fault, please let me explain."

"Yes it is! It's my fault because I was stupid enough to trust you!"

"Percy, what's going on?" Bianca asked him trying to look innocent.

Annabeth glared at her, and then stormed out of the room. She couldn't believe she trusted Percy knowing how he treated girls. But she had actually thought that she meant something to him, and that was her mistake.

Percy looked at Bianca appologetically, and ran after Annabeth. "Annabeth please don't leave." He said catching up to her.

Annabeth froze at the sound of his voice, he sounded so miserable that she almost listened to him. "Leave me alone Percy! I don't want anything to do with you! Just go back to your slut." She said. She could feel tears coming, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him.

"No, I love you Annabeth." Percy said and reached out to grab her. As soon as he did, he felt Annabeth's fist connect with his jaw, and he staggered back clutching his in pain. She had a pretty mean right hook.

"Don't you dare say you love me! Because if you did, you wouldn't have broken my heart." She said with tears in her eyes.

Percy saw her heartbroken expression, and his heart broke as well. He couldn't stand to see Annabeth hurt, and knowing that he was responsible for hurting her, made him feel awful. "I didn't mean to do it, Annabeth. I don't even know how it h-"

"Save your pathetic excuse for someone who cares. I'm done caring about you!" She said and then stormed out.

Percy stared at the door for a second, and then chased after her. Annabeth saw him, and hid behind a car. Percy looked for her franticly, but couldn't find her anywhere. He was not wearing any shoes or a shirt, but he didn't care, he had to make Annabeth listen to him. He looked in every ally, up every street, and in every building nearby that was open, but he saw no sign of her. Finally deciding to go home and wait a while before going to her house, he walked back to his apartment miserably, while tears fell from his eyes.

***Page Break***

Annabeth arrived home and went straight to her room. She locked her door and then fell to her bed crying. She couldn't believe that it was possible to feel so much pain over a guy. And she hated Percy for hurting her, and for the fact that she still loved him. She not only lost the love of her life, but one of her best friends as well. That was the main reason Annabeth didn't want to fall in love with Percy in the first place, she knew that if it ended badly, it would ruin their friendship and she would lose him.

Annabeth felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and reached for it. When she saw that it was Percy, for the millionth time, she groaned and took out the battery. She didn't feel like talking to anybody anyway, and especially not Percy.

She had seen how he desperately looked for her everywhere, but she didn't care, she stayed hidden by that car until the coast was clear, and then ran home as fast as she could. She was to hurt and mad to even look at him, let alone speak to him. Besides, even though she hated to admit it, she felt that if she talked to him she might actually consider forgiving him.

She put her phone and battery in her bedside drawer, and then took off her shoes and crawled under the covers. As she lay there, she thought about all the kisses they shared, the loving hugs, and when he said he loved her. At that thought, she angrily ripped of the charm bracelet he gave her, threw it against the wall, and began to cry harder.

***Page Break****

Percy put his phone away, wiped his tears, and walked into his apartment where he found Nico waiting for him. "What happened?" He asked and took a bite of his cereal.

"Annabeth left me." Percy said sadly.

"I knew she would hurt you again, I never should've let her in." Nico said angrily.

Percy shook his head, and held back his tears. "No, I'm the one who hurt her."

Nico put down his cereal and walked over to him. "What did you do to hurt her?" He asked.

"I… cheated on her."

Nico looked at him and gasped. He couldn't believe Percy would do that to Annabeth. Any other girl yes, but not Annabeth. "No way, I thought you were totally in love with her?"

Percy gulped, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I… didn't mean to cheat on her, Nico. And when I tell you who I cheated on her with, you're going to hate me." Percy said. He didn't want to tell him, but Bianca was currently waiting in his room, and he knew he couldn't hide it form him.

Nico froze, his thoughts immediately going to Thalia. "W-who was it?"

"It was me, Nico." Bianca said coming out of Percy's room and walking over to him. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and her long dark hair was tied in a ponytail.

Nico looked between the two of them in complete shock, he had forgotten about Bianca. His face went from shock to anger, and he stepped away from Percy. "Seriously Percy, you slept with my sister?" He was shaking from anger as he spoke, "How could you treat her like some kind of slut, and sleep with her while you had a girlfriend!" He yelled at Percy.

Bianca saw Percy's hurt expression, and stepped in. "Nico, this wasn't Percy's fault. I'm the one who flirted and convinced him to drink with me, and then... it just happened." Bianca said.

Nico looked at her disapprovingly. "You're the one who started it? Don't you have any self-respect Bianca? He had a girlfriend who he's in love with, he doesn't care about you."

Bianca winced at his words, and didn't make eye contact with him. She felt like crying, her little brother thought she was a slut, and she agreed with him. She felt like running out of the apartment, but then felt a hand hold hers tightly, when she looked up she saw Percy smiling reassuringly at her. "I may not be in love with her, but I do care about her, Nico." Percy said.

Bianca smiled upon hearing his kind words, but then felt guilty. He was such a great guy, and he didn't deserve what she was doing to him. "Shut the fuck up Percy. I can't believe you had the nerve to sleep my sister, what now? Are you going to dump her like all the other girls you sleep with?" Nico yelled.

Percy looked away from Nico's intense glare feeling guilty. He knew he couldn't just sleep with Bianca and dump her, if he disrespected her like that, it could possibly ruin his and Nico's friendship. So he did what he that was the honorable thing to do. "No, I'm going to go out with her. That is if she accepts." Percy said and turned his attention to Bianca, despreatly hoping she would say no.

Bianca smiled, and threw her arms around him. "Of course I will!" Percy hugged her back, but felt hollow doing it. If there was any chance that he might get Annabeth to forgive him, it was not going to happen now.

They separated, and turned to look at Nico. "Nico, you know you're like a brother to me, please don't hate me." Percy said looking at him pleadingly. He had already lost the love of his life/best friend; he couldn't take it if he lost Nico as well. "I promise I'll take care of her, and I won't hurt her."

Nico sighed and looked at him "I don't hate you, Percy. But I don't like this, I know how you feel about Annabeth, and I don't want Bianca to get hurt.

"Annabeth is never going to forgive me, Nico. You know how proud she is, she is out of my life for good this time. And I do care about Bianca; I can love her in time." Percy said.

"Fine, but you two are not allowed to make out in front of me. And if you hurt her Percy, I swear I'll kick your ass." Nico said. He looked murderous as he said the last part.

Bianca smiled at her brother and tackled him in a hug. "Thank you so much for understanding, Nico." Nico nodded and smiled back at her, glared at Percy one more time, and then walked into his bedroom.

Percy sighed in relief once Nico was gone, until Bianca walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. "I think we should go back to bed, Percy." She said seductively.

Percy stiffened up at this. "I don't think that's a good idea, Bianca."

"Why not, I am your girlfriend." She said.

Percy didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he also didn't want to sleep with her. "Okay, but were not having… you know." Percy said uncomfortably.

Bianca frowned at that, but agreed. "Do I at least get to kiss my boyfriend? She asked.

Percy leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. "That was nice." She said smiling when he pulled away. "But that was not what I had in mind." She said and began pulling him towards his room. Percy sighed, and followed after her lazily.

***Page Break***

Percy had forgotten how good Annabeth was at avoiding him, it had been six days since their break up, and he hadn't seen her at all. She did go to school, but he never saw her. It was like she had a strategically planned out way to avoid him, and he wouldn't be surprised at all if she did.

He tried going to her house several time, only to be kicked in the shins by Thalia. She was still his friend, but said he needed a good kick for hurting Annabeth. And Percy couldn't agree with her more. He wanted to at least apologize to Annabeth, he knew she would never go out with him again, but he couldn't stand the thought of her hating him.

He walked towards Annabeth's locker to wait for her, only to be stopped by Luke and Ethan. "Jackson, just the loser I wanted to see." Luke said.

Percy glared at him, and turned to walk away. He was not in the mood to deal with Luke. He noticed Luke and Ethan begin to follow him, while snickering and saying things under their breath. "Stop following me!" He yelled at them.

They threw their heads back in laughter at his annoyance, and continued to follow him. "Do you know where Annabeth is right now?" Luke suddenly asked.

Percy stopped in his tracks, and turned to face him. "Where is she?" He asked.

Luke smiled smugly, than motioned for Percy to follow him. Percy however didn't move from his spot, he knew Luke was not to be trusted. "You're crazy if you think I'm going with you." He said.

Luke turned to him with an amused grin. "I guess you're not as dumb as you look. But unfortunately I'm not going to physically hurt you today, maybe tomorrow, but today my plan for you consist of emotional pain." He said, and once again motioned for Percy to follow him.

Percy looked at Ethan who was smiling menacingly at him, before deciding to follow after Luke. They walked outside, and headed towards the science building. They stepped into the building and walked towards one of the classrooms, and then Luke motioned for him to look in through the window.

When he peeked in there he saw Annabeth laughing and sitting very close to Will Solace, a very attractive senior with blond hair and blue eyes. Percy felt the blood drain from his face, and his heart shatter. Annabeth looked so happy; and even though he should be glad that she was no longer sad, he wasn't, because it hurt to see that she got over him so fast.

Luke and Ethan burst out in laughter, when they saw his heartbroken expression. "You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this." Luke said, and wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes. Percy glared at them, and then turned to walk away. If he stayed there any longer, he was going to get in a fight either with Luke, or with the idiot hitting on Annabeth.

"She may not be with me, but I'm glad it's not you who gets to have her!" Luke yelled after him.

Percy didn't even look back as he stormed out of the building, and walked towards his car. He had to get out of there, as he suddenly felt a great depression wash over him. He was with Bianca now, and he knew that he should at least try to fall in love with her, but it was impossible. Bianca was a gorgeous girl no doubt about it, but Percy couldn't get Annabeth out of his heart. She was Percy's life, and without her he felt like dying.

***Page Break***

Bianca groaned as she realized she left her phone back in her locker. "Rachel, I'll meet you in the cafeteria, I forgot my phone." She said and started walking towards her locker.

She arrived and grabbed her phone, and then she closed her locker and started too head back to the cafeteria. But as she was turning the corner she saw Percy, Luke, and Ethan. She quickly stepped back and hid on the other side of the wall, and tried to listen their conversation.

"I guess you're not as dumb as you look. But unfortunately I'm not going to physically hurt you today; maybe tomorrow, right now my plan for you consists of emotional pain." She heard Luke say.

When it was quiet again, she peeked and saw that they were leaving. She found it odd that Percy was going with them, so she decided to follow them. When she found them again, she once again hid behind the corner of the wall, and saw that all three of them were looking into a classroom. She just stared at them as they laughed at Percy, and when she saw Percy's expression, her heart broke.

She watched guiltily as he practically ran away from Luke and Ethan. And when she heard what Luke told him next, broke her heart even more and tears began to spill from her eyes. It was her fault that Percy was heartbroken and lost the person he loved, and she realize that what she did was wrong. She wanted Percy so badly that it clouded her judgment, and she behaved selfishly.

She hurt the person she loves, and has seen the way it changed him. He is sweet and caring with her, but there is sadness in his eyes, and he isn't happy and outgoing anymore. He hardly ever eats, and doesn't even want to come out of his room at times. And Bianca knew that even though she is going to lose him, and that he will hate her forever, she had to let him go. Her love for him is strong, but after what she did to him, she is beginning to think that it is more of an obsession. She was so obsessed with getting him, that she didn't care if she hurt him. And that is not what you do to someone you love.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and went to find Rachel and Juniper. She needed her friend's advice on how to begin fixing, the mess she so stupidly created.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I will update soon. ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians***

* * *

Bianca walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to her friends. Rachel was too busy flirting with her brother to notice her, but Juniper noticed her sadness right away. She turned away from Grover, and whispered to her. "What's wrong Bianca?" She asked looking concerned.

Bianca shut her eyes tightly, and sighed. "I did something really bad, Juniper." Bianca whispered.

Juniper turned to Grover. "Sweetie, I'll be right back. Bianca and I are going to the bathroom." She said.

Grover simply nodded, as his mouth was full of food. Rachel raised an eyebrow at them, and decided to follow them. "I'll go with you guys." She said.

Nico chuckled. "Why do girls always go to the bathroom together? Are you afraid of getting lost?" He asked teasingly, earning him a slap on the arm from Rachel.

"Be quiet Nico." She said and walked off. Nico smiled at her and rubbed his arm. He then turned back to his food, and noticed that Thalia was glaring at him from her table.

Grover noticed as well and winced. "Wow, I sure am glad I am not you. If looks could kill, you would already be six feet deep man." Grover said.

Nico glared at him, and nervously started eating as he felt that Thalia was still glaring at him. "Seriously, Nico, what did you do?" Grover asked. "She looks like she wants to skin you alive."

Nico looked at her again, and finally she decided to stop staring at him. She turned back to the conversation she was having with Silena and Katie, and didn't look at him again. Nico stared at her now, wondering what the heck her problem was. He decided to ask her about it later, and turned his attention back to Grover.

***Page Break***

Bianca, Juniper, and Rachel walked into the bathroom, and started to check if anybody else was in there. They looked in all the stalls and confirmed that they were alone, and then they turned to Bianca. "So what did you do?" Juniper asked.

Bianca started fiddling nervously with her hands, as she thought of how to explain her situation to her friends. "You guys know how Percy and I are together now." She said. The two girls nodded, and Bianca continued. "Well, he's only going out with me because he thinks we had sex."

Juniper and Rachel looked at her with confusion written all over their faces, and Bianca nervously waited for them to ask the question she was dreading they would ask. "Why would he think that?" Rachel questioned. "I mean, I know he can be a dummy sometimes, but he's not as dumb as to think he slept with someone when he didn't." She added.

"He thinks that because I tricked him." Bianca said.

The girls looked at her confused once again. Bianca took a deep breath, and continued with her story. "Luke called me one day and told me he had an idea that would make Percy be mine, if I was willing to help him." Rachel nodded, remembering the day Bianca got the phone call. Bianca hadn't mentioned anything about it after that, so she assumed she didn't agree to help him. "I met with Luke after school the following day, and he told me about his plan to drug Percy and sleep with him. I agreed, so I put the drug in his drink and tried to get him in bed, but it didn't go how I planned. So when he passed out I took his clothes off and mine, and I crawled into bed with him." Bianca finished her story, and looked away from her friend's stunned faces.

"And you didn't tell him the truth." Rachel asked.

Bianca shook her head slowly in respond. "Why would you do something like that Bianca?" Juniper asked. She sounded disappointed, and that made Bianca feel worse about herself.

"I wasn't thinking right when I did it. I was just thinking about how much I wanted him to be mine. But now that I have him, I know it wasn't a good idea. He'll never love me like he loves her." She said sadly.

Juniper and Rachel were both surprised with her behavior, and kind of upset because it hurt Percy, who they both cared about. But when they saw how miserable she was, their anger melted away. "You have to tell them the truth. Annabeth is heartbroken, and she hates Percy." Juniper said.

"I am. I'm going to tell him everything, and just hope he doesn't hate me too much." Bianca said.

"You need to tell Annabeth as well. She will never believe Percy if you don't." Juniper said.

Bianca cringed at the thought of talking to Annabeth. She was not her biggest fan at the moment, and Bianca had to admit that Annabeth was very intimidating. "I plan on telling her today. Percy I won't tell until tomorrow. I want to have one more day with him before he hates me."

Her two friends walked over to her, and enveloped her in a hug. She needed comfort at the moment, not scolding. They separated from the hug, and Bianca looked at them gratefully. "I better go find, Annabeth." She said.

"We'll go with you." Rachel and Juniper said. Bianca smiled at them, and together they went to find Annabeth.

***Page Break***

Annabeth was helping Will Solace with an assignment, and he must have noticed her sadness because he began trying to make her laugh. He told her about the little fights he has with his girlfriend that were so stupid they were funny, and about all the mischief he and his brothers cause. She laughed along with him and forgot about her grief for a while.

She was devastated about Percy cheating on her, and mad at herself for not being able to get him out of her heart. At times she felt like locking herself in her room and never coming out, but she also knew that she was not the first girl to be cheated on, and that she won't be the last. The world keeps going, and so did Annabeth. Annabeth hid her sadness from everyone except for Thalia. When people were around, she acted as if she didn't care about Percy anymore, and just buried herself in extra homework, and with tutoring students.

She had also been avoiding Percy like the plague, and even talked to his step dad, Paul, to let her skip class and just give her the homework she need to have done. Since Annabeth was his top student he agreed, and that help her avoid him in there. She had trouble with gym, but finally convinced her dad to write her a note that would at least excuse her for a month.

She finished up with Will, and they went their separate ways. Annabeth had been eating her lunch in the teacher's lounge, so she started to head over there, being the best student in school had its perks. She suddenly heard her named being called, and she turned to see the last person on earth she wanted to see. She glared at the nervous looking girl that called her name. "What do you want?" She asked, putting as much venom in her voice that she could muster.

"I need to talk to you about Percy." She said shyly.

Annabeth frowned. "I'm not interested in talking about him. As far as I'm concerned, you two deserve each other." After saying that, Annabeth turned to walk away. She was not interested in hearing about how happy they were together.

"He didn't cheat on you!" Bianca called after her.

Annabeth stopped, she wasn't even sure if she heard Bianca correctly. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" She asked.

"He never cheated on you, he only thinks he did." Bianca said. She looked really nervous, and turned to look at her friends who were waiting a few feet away from them, before turning back to Annabeth.

"And why would he think that?" Annabeth asked skeptically. She didn't like Bianca, so she didn't trust her.

She told Annabeth the whole story, and Annabeth listened to her without saying anything, she just nodded at her indicating that she understood. When she was done she looked at Annabeth expectantly. "I'm really sorry, Annabeth." Bianca said. Annabeth stared at her with her calculating stormy grey eyes, and Bianca had a feeling that Annabeth was looking for ways to take her down for lying to him.

"She's telling you the truth Annabeth." Juniper said, stepping in to help her friend.

Juniper was Annabeth's friend too, so Annabeth believed her. She suddenly felt happy, and had the urge to find him and run into his arms. She really did mean something to him, if he refused Bianca while under the influence of drugs. Annabeth felt her chest swell with happiness, at the thought of him saying no to a beautiful girl like Bianca. Her happiness however was interrupted by the fact that Bianca was now his girlfriend.

"I'm going to break up with him of course; he only started dating me because he felt he had to for the sake of his friendship with Nico." Bianca said, as if she read Annabeth's mind.

"Are you going to tell him what you did?" Annabeth asked.

Bianca nodded. "I was going to tell him tomorrow, but I decided to just tell him tonight."

"Bianca, I'm not going to lie and pretend that just because you told me the truth, I'm going to be okay with you. I'm not, I hate what you did, and I not ready to forgive you yet. I'm going to forgive Percy because he had no fault in this. And I don't want you anywhere near us. You caused me and him a lot of heartache." Annabeth said.

"You won't have to worry about that, he's going to hate me after he finds out what I did." Bianca said.

"And he has every right to. What you did was petty and hateful." Annabeth said." Bianca didn't say anything, and turned to walk away.

Annabeth unemotionally watched her as she left, and once she was out of sight a big smile spread across her face. Percy loved her as much as she loved him, and she felt like the happiest girl in the world. She was thinking about Percy and smiling so much that she didn't notice that people were stareing at her. When she finally did notice, she wiped the smile of her face and glared at them. "Don't you morans have anything better to do than to stare at me? Which is impolite by the way." She said. Everyone immediately looked away from her intense glare, and Annabeth walked away and smiled once again when nobody was looking.

***Page Break***

Bianca lightly knocked on Percy's door, she was kind of hoping he didn't answer so that she would have and excuse to not tell him. "Hey, Bianca," Percy greeted her.

Bianca didn't answer him; instead she flung her arms around him neck and hugged him tightly. Percy was confused, but he hugged her back. She finally released him, and walked into his apartment without saying anything. Percy was beginning to get scared, Bianca looked really upset and his thoughts immediately went to pregnancy. After all the pregnancy scares Triton had, Percy always made sure to use protection, and he didn't remember if him and Bianca did.

"Bianca what's wrong?" Percy nervously asked. Bianca looked at him, and tears began to spill from her eyes. She walked into his room without answering him, and sat on his bed crying. "Bianca you're scaring me, please tell me what's wrong." Percy asked and sat next to her.

Bianca fell back onto the bed, and pulled him with her. "Percy, can you just hold me for a while, I want to feel you're arms around me one last time before you hate me." She said. Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "Bianca, why would I hate you?"

Bianca wrapped his arms around her tightly, and buried her face in his chest. "Youandmeneverslepttogether." She said quickly. Percy chuckled. "Bianca, can you talk slower, I didn't understand anything." He said.

Bianca removed his arms from around her waist and sat up. "Percy, you and I never slept together. I put a drug in your drink and made you think we did." Bianca said.

Percy got off the bed quickly. "What? Why would you do something like that to me?" Percy asked harshly. Bianca flinched as he spoke. "Percy, I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me." She said.

Percy tried to not be so harsh, but he couldn't help it. He was beyond angry with Bianca, and if she didn't leave he was going to say something that would hurt her more. "Bianca, please leave!" Percy said.

Bianca was expecting him to yell and call her every bad word known to man, and she was surprised that he didn't. He just looked at her so betrayed and disappointed, and that hurt more. "Percy, I already talked to Annabeth and told her everything. I really am sorry." She said. Percy didn't look at her, so she left his room without another word.

Once he heard the door close, he pulled out his phone and text Annabeth. He wanted to talk to her and be sure that she knew everything. He was surprised when she text him back almost immediately.

He smiled as read he the message saying to go over to her house. He quickly grabbed his keys and wallet, and practically ran out the door. He got in his car and drove over to Annabeth house.

When he arrived he ran his hand through his hair to smoothen it out, before knocking on her door. When Annabeth opened the door she stood there looking beautiful, and glaring at him. Percy gulped, and stuttered as he spoke. "A-Annabeth I-I…need to tell you something. B-"

Annabeth laughed, and silenced him with a kiss. He was surprised at first, but he relaxed and responded quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, while he pulled her closer to him by the waist. They kissed each other passionately for a while, but finally pulled away when they couldn't breathe. "I know everything seaweed brain." She said and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I love you so much Annabeth, Please don't ever leave me again." He said.

Annabeth smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you to." She said, and they kissed again.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked, I wrote it this morning before having to leave. I just wanted to update since I haven't in a while. I'll finally have some time tonight and I'll start on the next chapter, so I'll post it on Wednesday. Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors. **


	15. Chapter 15

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.***

* * *

Annabeth giggled as Percy kissed her neck. "Percy, stop." She said.

Percy frowned at her. "I can't stop. And it's your fault for being so irresistible."

Annabeth smiled, and smacked him in the arm. Percy mocked being in pain, and tackled her neck again. "You two should really take that to your room, Percy. Some of us are trying to watch a movie." Grover said, looking annoyed.

Annabeth and Percy apologized, and stood to leave for Percy's room. Ever since they made up, they have been spending every single minute together, and were starting to annoy Nico and Grover. They were happy for them of course, but that didn't mean they wanted to see them suck face every two minutes.

They stepped into Percy's room and immediately started making out. They have been doing that a lot lately, and it still amazed them that it always felt like the first time they kissed. Their heart would race, they got Goosebumps all over their bodies, and their brain turned to mush.

They made out for a couple of hours, and then Annabeth broke their kiss. "Alright, it's time to do homework, Percy." Annabeth said. She fixed her shirt, and lightly pushed Percy of her.

"How about you do both our homework since you love doing homework so much, while I take a nap." Percy said as he fixed hair. Annabeth loved running her hands through his hair while they made out, and she always messed it up horribly.

Annabeth frowned at him. "That's not happening seaweed brain. Stop being so lazy and do your own homework."

Percy groaned. "But you're so much smarter than me."

"That is true." Annabeth said smiling smugly, "But it won't benefit you in anyway if I do your homework for you, Percy. So stop complaining and do it, I'll help you if you want."

Percy sighed in defeat, and reached for his backpack. He then walked over to Annabeth, and sat down next to her on his king size bed. As soon as he sat down, Annabeth messed up his hair again. "Hey, why did you do that?" Percy said trying to fix his hair again. "For thinking I would do your homework." She said and began typing. Percy smiled, and opened his laptop as well.

As he was putting his backpack down, a silver bracelet caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up, he recognized it as Bianca's, and put it in his pocket. He then walked back to his bed, and began working on his homework.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked him.

"One of Bianca's bracelet's, I'm going to give to Nico so he can give it back to her." Percy said, as he looked up information on the internet.

Annabeth frowned at the mention of Bianca's name, and then gave Percy a kiss on the cheek. They smiled at each other, and then turned back to their homework.

Bianca has not bothered them since she told them what she did, and Annabeth was especially happy about that. She was really mad at Bianca, and since she didn't know her as well as Percy did, she was not too willing to forgive her. Percy was mad at her as well, but he also felt sorry for her. Nico told him that she has been really sad lately, and Percy couldn't stay mad at her. He wasn't as close to her as he was with Nico, but he has known her since they were twelve and she was his friend.

Back when he thought Annabeth would never love him and she was with Luke, he felt like he would do anything to get her. But he would never do what Bianca did, he understood what she was going through and felt awful that he was the one responsible for making her go through that. But she went too far and had to see that what she did really hurt him and Annabeth, so he was going to wait a couple of weeks before talking to her again.

Nico didn't even know what to say when he found out about what his sister did, if it weren't for the fact that Bianca confessed and even showed him the drug she used, he never would have believed it. To say he was disappointed and embarrassed by his sister's behavior would be an understatement. But Percy was happy that what happened between him and Bianca didn't ruin his and Nico's friendship.

A few hours later they finished their homework, and they grabbed Mrs. O'Leary, and took her for a walk. They walked her all around the park, while they ate cotton candy and held hands. They also playfully teased each other, and made the little kids look at them funny, when they decided to go into their little playground.

"Percy, let me get down!" Annabeth said. After they played with the little kids on the playground for a while, they got tired and went on the sea saw. Percy thought it would be funny to get off when she went up, and then not let her down. He would bring her down a little bit, and then quickly raise her up again before she could get down.

Percy pretended to think about it for a while, before looking at Mrs. O'Leary. "What do you think girl, should we let her down?" Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail happily in respond.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but Mrs. O'Leary and I both agree to not let you down." He said not being sorry at all.

Annabeth had to hide the smile that wanted to creep onto her face. "Perseus Jackson, if you don't let me get down, I swear I'm going to kick your ass. I did it once, and I'll do it again." She said.

Percy chuckled. "I was ten, Annabeth. And I was going to let you down, until you used my full name."

Annabeth got frustrated. "Put me down Percy!" She screamed at him.

"Are you going to kick my ass when I put you down?" He asked.

"Not if you let me get down right now." She said looking innocent.

Percy was not convinced, but let her get down anyway. He walked over her to apologize, and she started throwing cotton candy at him. "That was not funny Percy." She said.

Percy pouted, and gave her his best pleading face. "I'm sorry wise girl." He said.

Annabeth laughed, and laced their fingers together. "You're an idiot Percy." She said and gave him a peck on the lips.

Percy smiled at her, and kissed her back more passionately. "Eww, you guys are going to get cooties." They heard two little girls say.

They quickly broke apart, and left the playground smiling. They were walking back to Percy's apartment, when they spotted Luke. He was waiting for them on the sidewalk, and the way he was smiling gave Percy a bad feeling.

"Hello Annabeth." He said. Percy tightened his grip on her hand, and stood in front of her protectively. Luke frowned at his action, but didn't say anything.

"What do you want Luke?" She asked.

Luke's face showed sadness, at the tone in her voice. "You don't like me anymore? I thought you said you would always be there for me." He said.

Annabeth expression softens at his words. "Luke, I feel like I don't know you anymore. You've changed since we broke up." Annabeth said.

Luke looked at the floor, and he truly looked sorry. "I know Annabeth, but I'm not going to be like that anymore. I just didn't know how to handle our break up, and I behaved shamefully. I truly am sorry." He said.

Annabeth smiled at him. "Do you really mean it Luke?"

He nodded smiling as well, and Percy looked between them disbelievingly. "You can't be serious, Annabeth? He's lying to you again." Percy said.

"Percy, he deserves a second chance. He isn't like that, I know him. He has just been going through some things." She said thinking about his mom and their break up.

Luke nodded in agreement. "I don't like you either, Percy. But I'll never stop loving Annabeth. And you're not her boss; she could be friends with whoever she wants to be."

Percy clenched his fist in anger. "Nico and I went to jail because of you! And you convinced Bianca to give me drugs!" Percy yelled at him.

"Percy calm down." Annabeth said squeezing his hand.

Luke looked at him with confusion. "I don't see how it's my fault that your friend sells drugs. And I have no idea what you're talking about with Bianca. Don't blame me for your messed up friends." He said.

Percy was ready to punch him, but Annabeth held him back. "Percy, we don't know that it was Luke who did all of that. You and Nico just assumed it was Luke, who put the drugs in Nico's locker. And Bianca lied about sleeping with you; she could have lied about who gave her the drugs as well." Annabeth said hopefully.

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Annabeth was defending Luke, and that irritated him. "You thought it was him before, and now you're going to believe him." Percy said.

"That was before I talked to him. There are two sides to every story Percy. And since Luke wasn't talking to me, I did think it was him. But now I'm starting to think that maybe we just wanted to blame him."

"He threatened me by hurting Nico if I didn't stay away from you. Who else would do that to him? And I believe Bianca." Percy said.

Annabeth glared at him. "So it's okay for you to believe Bianca after what she did, but I can't believe Luke. You don't even know for sure that it was him." Annabeth yelled at Percy.

Luke watched as they argued trying to look concerned, but he was secretly enjoying it. He knew Annabeth cared about him and that her friendship with him would cause problems for them, and he decided to use that to his advantage. He would make Percy jealous, and hopefully they would fight enough to just break up.

"Fine, believe everything this bastard tells you." Percy said picking up Mrs. O'Leary, and then stormed off.

Annabeth stared after him for a second, and then turned her attention back to Luke. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean for you guys to argue." Luke said with fake sympathy.

Annabeth smiled weakly at him. "It's okay; it's not your fault he's so narrowing minded and stubborn. But I better go after him though, call me later okay." Annabeth said.

Luke smiled. "I will." He said happily, and waved at her as she walked away to follow Percy.

***Page Break***

Percy slammed the door as he went into his apartment, he was furious. That idiot was such a liar, and he hated how Annabeth couldn't see it. She has always had a soft spot for Luke, and it was making him jealous. "She's probably still in love with him." He thought to himself. He took off his shirt, and began doing sit ups. He always felt better when he exercised.

The door opened, and Nico and Thalia walked in laughing. They were holding hands, and let go as soon as they saw Percy.

After Nico went to confront Thalia about glaring at him during lunch, they argued heatedly, and ended up making out. They weren't even sure how it happened, but it did.

Percy raised an eyebrow at them, but before he could say anything about it, Annabeth stormed in. Nico and Thalia took that opportunity to flee into Nico's room.

"Percy, why did you storm off?" Annabeth asked him.

Percy stood up and wiped the sweat of his face, he had done like a hundred sit ups, plus he ran all the way to his house so he was pretty sweaty. "I left because I didn't feel like staying there and watching how Luke made a fool out of you again." He said.

Annabeth controlled her temper; she didn't want to fight with him. "Percy, can we not fight. I hate fighting with you." She said.

Percy sighed and walked over to her, and then he grabbed her hand gently. "I know you care about him, Annabeth, but you need to be careful around him. He isn't as perfect as you think he is." Percy said.

Annabeth squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I do care about him, Percy. But not in the same way I care about you, so don't feel threatened by him. And I know he isn't perfect, but he really isn't as bad as you think he is." She said.

Percy pulled her close to him and hugged her. "Just be careful around him, don't trust him so much." He whispered into her ear.

"I will. I know he has changed, but I think I can bring him back to how he used to be."

"He has always been a jerk to me, but I won't get involved. I trust you, and I don't want to give Luke the satisfaction of seeing us fight because of him." Percy said.

"Thank you Percy." Annabeth said. They stayed there holding each other for a while, until Annabeth remembered that she saw Nico and Thalia go into his room together.

"Are Nico and Thalia together?" She said.

Percy shrugged. "They were holding hands when they came in."

Annabeth smiled, and walked over to his room. She knocked on the door loudly, and a flustered looking Thalia opened the door. "Yes we are going, get over it, and don't make a big deal about it." She said and slammed the door.

Annabeth laughed. "You don't have to be so rude Thalia." She said.

"Go away, Annabeth!" She heard Thalia say. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her rudeness, and walked back to Percy.

Percy was taking a shower, so she waited for him in his room. She picked out a movie and took off her shoes, then got on the bed and snuggled under the covers. Percy finished his shower and got dressed quickly, and then he and Annabeth made popcorn and watched the movie together.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and I will try to update soon. **

**For some reason every time I try to sit down and write peacefully, people start bugging me. I could be bored all day and no one will call me or talk to me. But once I try to read fanfiction or update this story, the nuisances I call friends want to talk to me. **

**And sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. **


	16. Chapter 16

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians***

* * *

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Luke growled, and slammed his door shut. He walked into his room, sat down on his messy bed, then pulled out his phone to call Ethan.

After four rings, Ethan picked up the phone. "Hello."

"What are you doing right now?" Luke asked.

"Just being lazy, why what's up?" Ethan asked.

"I have a new plan to make Percy suffer, and I need your help with it."

Ethan smiled. "Alright, I'll be over in 30 minutes." He said and hung up. He knew that when Luke had one of his ideas, it was better to not ask questions. He enjoyed tormenting people with him too much to care anyway.

Luke put his phone on the charger, and lay on his bed to think more about his new plan to get rid of Percy. He was furious because his plan to make Percy jealous was not working, instead Percy and Annabeth seemed to be getting closer. Luke would often call Annabeth late at night to annoy Percy, just to find out that he was okay with it. Percy would then turn the tables on Luke, and make him jealous by kissing Annabeth constantly, and being very affectionate towards her.

Luke also tried spending more time with Annabeth, in hopes that they would fight because of it. But now that Percy wasn't so easy to pick on, he was extremely annoying. He and Nico would pick on him, and act innocent when Annabeth noticed. They never fought once, and Luke was sick and tired of seeing them happy and in love. He didn't really love Annabeth like he claimed he did, but he didn't want Percy to be happy with her. It irritated him to no end that she dumped him for Percy, and would not stop until they ended their relationship.

Today Percy had been extra annoying, and "accidently" poured coffee on him. Luke punched him, which didn't even seem to hurt him, and only made Annabeth angry with him. He left Annabeth's house muttering curses at them, and deciding that it was time to permanently get rid of Percy.

***Page Break***

"Percy, why do I get the feeling, that you dumped your coffee on Luke on purpose?" Annabeth asked with a frown.

Percy gave her his signature lope sided grin, and pointed at his untied shoes. "I tripped Annabeth, it really was an accident." Percy lied. He had definitely poured his coffee on Luke on purpose, but thankfully Annabeth had no proof of it.

Annabeth believed him knowing how clumsy he could be, and turned back to the TV show they were watching. "I can't believe Luke reacted so badly to an accident." Annabeth said, she didn't turn away from the television as she said it, and her stormy grey eyes showed that she was in deep thought about it.

She always thought of Luke as a laid back and outgoing guy, but how he reacted to what Percy did really bothered her. He punched her boyfriend, and the look in his eye made her feel uneasy. He looked like he wanted to kill Percy, and for a moment she felt afraid of him. He looked insane, and murderous. Annabeth had seen him like that when she told Chiron about his suicide thoughts, but she thought it was kind of reasonable for him to hate her at that moment.

"I told you he was crazy." Percy said, and stuffed his face with popcorn.

Annabeth looked at him, and frowned at his eating habits. She took the bowl of popcorn away from him, grabbed a handful, and moved the popcorn away when he tried to reach for more. "Maybe his mom is getting worse, and he was stressed about it. You would be crouchy to if your mom was in the same condition as his." She said grabbing more popcorn.

"What exactly is wrong with her?" Percy asked, while trying to get the popcorn back from her.

Annabeth smiled at his attempt to get the popcorn. "I can't tell you that, Percy. I promised Luke I wouldn't tell anyone." She told him apologetically.

Percy rolled his eyes in annoyance, and once again reached for more popcorn. He smiled when she finally let him get some. "Fine, I don't care anyway. And I don't want to talk about Luke anymore; it's bad enough he's always hanging around, and now I have to hear about him even when he's not here." Percy said, then turned up the television, in hopes that she would shut up with her talk about, Luke.

Percy was acting like he was cool with Luke being around them, just to wipe that smug look of his face. He hated him and the fact that he was always with Annabeth, but he didn't let it show. Instead he would just kiss her every chance he got, and flaunted their relationship in front of him. He knew it bugged Luke because he would clench his fist, and glare at Percy.

He smiled at the memory of Luke's annoyed expression, when Percy was kissing Annabeth neck, while they were trying to study. Annabeth wasn't one for public displays of affection, but allowed him to kiss her in front of Luke because she knew Percy was jealous, and wanted to prove to him that there was no reason to be.

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth tighter, and brought her closer to him. She frowned at him for turning the volume to the television so loud, but didn't say anything and snuggled closer to him.

Ever since the coffee incident with Luke, Annabeth was having a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She heard Luke mutter to himself that he was going to kill Percy, and something in her mind was telling her not to ignore it. She clung on tighter to Percy, just the thought of something happening to him, made her hyperventilate.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Percy asked worriedly.

Annabeth looked up into his sea green eyes, and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. "I just… feel weird." She said.

Percy wrapped his arms even tighter around her, and kissed her forehead. "How so?" he asked.

Annabeth shook her. "It's nothing; I think I'm just tired." She said and closed her eyes. Annabeth decided to ignore the strange feeling, and enjoy spending time with Percy.

Percy smiled sweetly at her, and played with her hair as she fell asleep on his chest. "I love you." He whispered to her.

Annabeth smiled at his word. "I love you too." She said.

***Page Break***

Luke and Ethan were waiting for Kelli outside of school, because she was bringing him the tools they need to cut Percy's break cables. Luke was not joking when he said he wanted to permanently get rid of Percy. He knew Percy was a fast driver, and smiled when he thought about his brakes failing, and Percy crashing into a wall or another car at full speed.

"Why is she taking so long?" Luke asked. He was beginning to get annoyed, she was taking forever, and Luke wanted to get it over with.

"You know how Kelli is. She's probably trying to get all dolled up for you." Ethan said.

Luke smiled at that. He was a jerk to Kelli, but in his weird twisted way, he loved her. She was always there for him no matter what, and she let him hook up with other girls. She was just as twisted and crazy as him, and that's what he loved most about her. "Yeah, I have no doubt in my mind that that is what she's doing, but she needs to hurry the hell up."

"Relax dude, she'll be here any minute."

Just as Ethan finished saying that, she showed up. She got off the car, and walked up to Luke and gave him a kiss. "Did you bring the tools?" He asked. Kelli nodded. "They're in the trunk." She said.

"That's my girl." Luke said, and kissed her passionately. They continued with their kiss, and it was beginning to get more heated. Ethan finally cleared his throat awkwardly, as Luke's hands were traveling up her skirt.

They broke apart, and walked over to her trunk. "I brought everything you told me to." She said.

Luke opened the tool box, and examined the tools in it. "Thanks babe, now I can finally get rid Percy for good." He said happily.

"Wait, you said this was for some kid who was getting on your nerves, you never said it was Percy." Kelli said angrily. She loved, Luke, so much that she was willing to share him for a few weeks with some other girl just so that he would be happy, but his obsession with Annabeth was beginning to be too much for her to handle.

"I did tell you it was, Percy. You just don't listen to me." Luke said, not paying any mind to her anger.

Kelli clenched her fist in anger, and was considering punching him. "No you didn't, you said you were done with Annabeth."

"I am, but Percy is irritating me, and I want him gone."

"You're a liar! You just want him gone so you can get her back!" Kelli yelled at him.

Luke closed the tool box, and turned around and grabbed Kelli by the arm roughly. "Don't yell at me, Kelli. And don't worry about what I do, just do what I tell you to, and don't question me." He said, and then pushed her away.

Kelli glared at him, and he glared at her for a few seconds. "Get the tool box Ethan, were leaving." Luke said and walked away. He knew that Kelli was mad at him, but he also knew that she would forgive him. She always did, because he knew that she loved him.

Ethan gave her an apologetic smile, and then grabbed the tool box and followed after Luke. Kelli watched them leave, and her anger only grew. She was done putting up with him. He would always hooked up with other girls, but would forget about them the moment he left them and return to her. But Annabeth was different, and Kelli didn't like how much he thought about her. "I'll make sure your plan doesn't work you idiot." She said, and walked towards the school to find Percy.

Kelli walked into the sea of students looking for Annabeth, she didn't know what Percy looked like since she never met him, but she figured he'd be the one kissing, Annabeth. She finally spotted Annabeth by her locker talking to a pretty girl with black hair, and a cute guy with dark hair, who was holding hands with the black haired girl. She knew that guy wasn't Percy, so she decided to continue watching them until he showed up.

After a few minutes, she saw a handsome guy approach them. He was carrying in her opinion, an ugly stuffed owl, and a huge colorful lollipop. She knew he was Percy when Annabeth gave him a huge and in her opinion dumb smile. "Percy, what's with the owl and lollipop?" Annabeth asked him.

Percy gave her a smile that Kelli had to admit was pretty breath taking, and handed her the said items. "They're for my beautiful girlfriend." He said sweetly. Kelli watched as the couple hugged and kissed each other affectionately, and felt sad. She wished Luke treated her like this, she would even gladly accept ugly annoyingly cute stuffed owls, if they came from him. The other couple obviously annoyed by their romance left, and Kelli decided to make her presence known. "Awe… how annoyingly sweet." She said bitterly, she didn't understand how two gorgeous guys were all over Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth looked at her in confusion. "Who exactly are you, and why are you being a rude bitch?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm just someone who doesn't like you, Annabeth." Kelli said, running her fingers on Annabeth stuffed owl.

Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him, and glared at Kelli. "How cute, you're trying to protect your girlfriend, but you're protecting her form the wrong person. I hate her, be sure about that, but I won't hurt her." Kelli said.

"Why do you hate her?" Percy asked rudely.

Kelli smile. "For such a handsome guy, you aren't very nice Percy."

"I don't need to be nice to you. Now answer my question." Percy said.

"Actually you're right, you don't need to be nice, you're so much hotter when you're mad." She said seductively.

Annabeth frowned. "What do you want?" She asked.

Kelli rolled her eyes at Annabeth, and turn to look at Percy. "Luke is cutting the brakes cables to your car as we speak." She said.

Percy looked at her in shock. "What….how do you know?" he asked.

"Dang, you look cute all worried and confused. I can see why Luke hates you so much, he's threated by you." She said.

"Can you stop checking out my boyfriend, and tell me why you think Luke would do something like that." Annabeth said angrily.

"I don't think he's doing it, I know he's doing it." She said glaring at Annabeth. She didn't want to deal with Annabeth, so she turned to Percy. "I gave him the tools he needed to do it. He wants you out of the picture, so he can have Annabeth." Kelli said.

Percy looked at her gratefully, and then in confusion. "Thank you for telling me, but why did you want to help him?" He asked.

Kelli looked down at her shoes. "Because… I love him." She said. "Look, me and Luke have a strange relationship, or had because I'm done with him. But he won't get over this slut, and I can't deal with it anymore. If you call the cops on him, I'll tell them everything I know about him. This includes selling drugs, stealing, gas station robberies, lighting a house on fire, and now attempting murder." She said.

Percy and Annabeth just stared at her in shock, when they heard everything Luke has done. "He has also been lying to you. His mom is sick, but she isn't getting worse, and he doesn't have to take care of her. His dad put her in a hospital where they take really good care of her years ago." Kelli said looking at Annabeth.

Since Annabeth was to shocked to speak, Percy stepped in. "I'll call the cops now." He said and pulled out his phone. He called the cops, and then his dad.

"The cops are on their way." He told the two girls. Annabeth was looking at the floor in deep thought, and Kelli was glancing at the door nervously. She was just as guilty as Luke, and was beginning to regret confessing everything.

"I'm sure they'll go easy on you. I'll get my dad's lawyer to help you, he's really good." Percy said, sensing what she was worried about.

Kelli smiled. "Thank you. But I'm also worried about Luke, he's a jerk I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that I love him, and that we have been together since middle school." She said sadly.

"Wait, so while he and I were dating, he was also with you?" Annabeth asked.

Kelli snorted. "He was with me, and every other girl that would take him. You don't know him like you think you do."

"But why did you put up with it?" Percy asked.

Kelli looked at him, and Percy saw the hurt in her eyes. "I was stupid okay. And I don't want to talk about it anymore." She said and turned away from their judgmental looks.

Percy felt bad for both Annabeth and Kelli, but he was glad that Luke would get arrested, and hopefully be out of their lives for good.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and as usual I'm sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors, and for taking so long to update. I promise it won't take me so long this time. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

***I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.***

**Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed this story, favorite it, and alerted. It felt great to know that you guys liked it. **

**And also thank you to everyone who has read it, I hope you guys have enjoyed it. ^.^**

**I apologize for all the Grammar and spelling errors.**

* * *

Luke and Ethan finished their work on Percy's car, and put all the tools away. Luke found a nearby bush where he stashed the tool box in, and then he and Ethan walked into the building. They made their way towards their locker to get their books, with satisfied smirks on their faces.

"I can't wait until that jerk crashes; hopefully it will be at full speed, and into a building." Luke said.

Ethan smiled at that idea, and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and it would be even better if that loser, Nico, is in the car with him." Ethan said. They both laughed at the idea of Percy and Nico getting into a car accident, and walked to Math class.

When they opened the door and walked into the classroom, they were immediately stopped by the teacher. "Mr. Castellan and Mr. Nakamura, you are both needed in the principles offices." The teacher said.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"I do not know, Mr. Nakamura. But I am sure that if you think back on your not so good behavior, you'll think of a few reasons as to why." The teacher said, as she continued to write on the chalkboard.

Luke and Ethan both shared a confused look, before turning around and walking out the door. As they left, they heard the students snicker, and tease them about being in trouble. "Do you think the principle found about us stealing the money, for the new cheerleading uniforms?" Ethan asked Luke.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. It could just be for beating up that stupid freshmen, that jackass probably went and cried to the principle about it." Luke said.

Luke and Ethan continued to wonder about why they were in trouble this time, as they climbed down the stairs and headed towards the principal's office. When they arrived, they were surprised to find four cops waiting for them, along with a guilty looking Kelli, Percy, and his father. Who luckily for Percy, had just arrived to New York when Percy called him.

The cops quickly grabbed Luke and Ethan by the arms, and placed them in handcuffs. "You two are under arrest for suspected arm robbery, arson, and attempted murder." One of the police officers said.

Luke looked outraged, as the cop read him his rights. He looked over at Kelli, and when he saw that she wouldn't make eye contact with him, he knew it was her who told on them. "Why did you betray me like this Kelli?" Luke asked bitterly.

Kelli looked away from her shoes, and stared into his blue eyes. "Because, Luke, have you not heard the saying, hell have no furry like a women scorned. I am tired of you mistreating me and humiliating me, and I hope you think about how you hurt me while you're in prison." Kelli said, she was mad, but she also felt tears in her eyes as she saw the guy that she had been in love with since she was ten, look so betrayed and hurt. She looked away from him again, and cried more as he yelled curses at her, while being pulled away by the cops.

She put her arms around her knees, and cried silently as the cops decided what to do with her. "She has to be arrested as well, for her involvement in the crimes." One of the cops told Poseidon. Poseidon nodded in understanding, and walked over to Kelli. Percy followed him, and his father explained the situation to the crying girl. "Kelli, they have to arrest you. But I will get you out on bail, and have my lawyer help you anyway he can." Poseidon said.

Kelli nodded sadly at him, and walked over to the cops. "Please call my mom, Percy." She said.

Percy nodded, and sadly watched how the cops took her away. "She did the right thing." Poseidon said, and placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah, too bad it was for revenge, and not because she was actually sorry for what they did." Percy said. He then looked at his father, and hugged him tightly. He was nonchalant and calm while the cops were there, but now that the excitement was over, it dawned on him that he could have been killed or seriously hurt.

"I know Percy, but I'm still grateful that she said something before you were hurt." Poseidon said, and hugged his son back just as tightly. He was also aware of how serious the situation was, and felt heartbroken and scared, that somebody wanted to kill his child.

"Dad," Percy called from under his father's strong embrace. "Can we please keep this between us, and not tell mom anything about what happened?" He asked his father, while giving him his best pleading face. He didn't want his mother to worry about him more than she already did.

Poseidon sighed heavily. "I don't think we should keep something like this from her, Percy. But if you don't want me to tell her, I won't." He said. Percy looked at him gratefully, and hugged him again.

They released each other, and Poseidon walked Percy towards his car. Percy's car had to be towed and taken away for evidence, so Poseidon was going to give him a ride home. After all the excitement that just happened, Poseidon thought Percy deserved a few days off from school.

They made it to the car, and Percy walked over to Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Grover, who were there waiting for him. "What happened?" Nico asked.

Percy hugged Annabeth, who quickly rushed into his arms, before he answered. "They took them to jail, and they have a lot of evidence against them and a witness, so I don't think they'll be getting out anytime soon."

Annabeth had tears in her eyes, while Thalia also looked hurt. She like Annabeth had known Luke for a long time, and while she didn't have as much faith in him like Annabeth did, it still hurt her to know that her old friend was capable of doing such bad thing, and that he was going to be locked away for a long time.

Percy rubbed Annabeth's back soothingly, while Nico hugged Thalia to comfort her. "Kelli also got arrested, but my dad is going to help her. And with all the information she is giving the cops, they'll go easy on her." Percy said.

Grover sighed in relief. "I'm glad they're in jail, because that's where they belong. I still can't believe they did that to your car." He said.

Everybody nodded in agreement, and climbed into the car. Grover and Juniper followed in his car, and they all headed to Percy's and Nico's apartment.

***Page Break***

(Six months later.)

Percy parked his new blue mustang in his favorite spot, and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for his girlfriend. Annabeth stepped out, and hugged him for being a gentleman. "Thank you seaweed brain." She said and pulled away. "You're welcome beautiful." He said and kissed her lips lightly. Annabeth smiled at his compliment, as he grabbed her by the waist and they walked towards the school.

It was still fifteen minutes until the bell rang, so they joined their friends at their favorite outside table under a big tree. The school year was almost over, so the weather was pleasant and I felt good to be outside.

As they approached the table, they heard their friends arguing about where they should go on vacation. They had all agreed to go on summer vacation together, but couldn't agree on where to go. Grover, Juniper, and Silena wanted to go to Hawaii. While Thalia, Nico, and Beckendorf wanted to go to Italy.

Percy decided to put an end to their bickering, and informed them that they were going to go to Greece, because that's where his gorgeous girlfriend wanted to go.

"That's not fair."

"Yeah, Italy is way better."

"You wish… Hawaii is the best place for a vacation."

They all complained, until Percy told them that they would spend two weeks in Greece, two weeks in Italy, and the rest of the summer in Hawaii. He was paying for the trip, and they would be staying in his father's lavish hotels, so he had the final say in where they would go.

They all seemed content with his decision, so they went back to talking civilized towards each other. It was almost time for the bell to ring, so they started to walk towards class. They saw Rachel and Bianca approach them, and smiled at their other friends.

After a long time, Percy and Annabeth decided to forgive Bianca. She had moved on anyway, and was now happily dating Will Solace, who broke up with his girlfriend. She was truly sorry for what she did, and was very much in love with Will, so they knew she was no longer a threat to their relationship. Rachel gave Thalia and Nico a hard time for a while, but she too moved on, and was now dating Connor Stoll.

"Hey guys." Rachel said happily, and hugged all her friends. Bianca did the same, and laughed when everybody excitedly told them, that they had finally agreed on where their vacation was going to be. She only caught a few words though, as everyone was trying to speak at once. The bell rang, and everyone went their separate ways.

Percy, Nico, and Grover walked the opposite way of class together, and talked about how much their lives had changed. Before they met they were picked on, and had had but one friend.

And now nobody would dare pick on them, they had a group of friends, the girls they always wanted, and each other. Luke did many awful things to them, but if it weren't for him, they probably never would have bonded the way they did with each other.

"I told you they would be here." Thalia said glaring at them.

The boys got startled, and turned to see their girlfriends glaring at them. "Percy, didn't you say you weren't going to ditch anymore?" Annabeth asked.

"Seriously Grover, you guys need to be more responsible." Juniper scowled.

"I'm just mad you idiots didn't invite me! You know damn well these two would never ditch, and I hate science!" Thalia said.

The boys smiled, and went over to their girlfriends. "I'm sorry wisegirl." Percy said, and then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It was all Grover's fault." He said. Annabeth smiled at his weak attempt to take the heat off him. "Sure it was seaweed brain." She said, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They continued to make out, as Nico and Grover talked to their girlfriends.

"I'm sorry babe. Next time you'll be the first I ask to ditch class with me." Nico said.

Thalia smiled seductively at him. "That's a good idea, because you would have more fun with me anyway." She said, and pulled him away towards his car. Nico smiled at his friends, and then allowed himself to be pulled away by Thalia.

"I'll be more responsible my Juni bear." Grover said. Juniper smiled when he called her that, and pulled him in for a kiss. Her anger forgotten, she agreed to skip school, and spend the day with him.

Percy and Annabeth made out for a while longer, and pulled away breathlessly. She looked into his sea green eyes, and saw just as much love in his eyes as she felt for him. "I love you, Annabeth." Percy said, resting his forehead on hers.

"And I love you, Percy." Annabeth replied. They kissed again, and left the school as well. Annabeth didn't like to ditch school, but for Percy she made an exception.

They fell more in love with each other every day, and their relationship had been going great. Ever since Luke disappeared from their lives they haven't had any problems, and Annabeth and Percy were happier than they ever thought they could be.

***The End***

* * *

**That's the end of this story, it was crappy I know, but writting an ending was the hardest part of writting this story. I couldn't think of a better way to end, and I hope you guys like it. ****I didn't originally plan on ending yet, but I didn't know where else to go with it. :( **

**I had fun writing this, and I want to thank you guys again for reading this error filled stor**y.


End file.
